VALKIRIA
by Patito Fanfics Romance
Summary: "Amarás sólo a aquel que logre vencerte" fueron las últimas palabras que la Valkiria oyó antes de caer a la tierra. Condenada a vivir una vida mortal, Bella se convertira en la reina de Islandia, esperando acabar con aquel hombre que la profecia le señalaba. (Inspirado en una vieja leyenda) UA Todos humanos.
1. PROFECÍA

La mayoria de los personajes le pertenecen a la señora S. Meyer. Yo solo los tomo prestados para recrear mis sueños.

* * *

**VALKIRIA**

* * *

_Inspirado en una antigua leyenda..._

**CAPITULO 1**

**LA PROFECIA**

**BELLA**

"Amarás sólo a aquel que logre vencerte", resonó la voz aguda de mi fiel amiga "cuervo", antes que la sombras nos atraparan y envolvieran, hasta dejarnos caen en esta blanca montaña.

Arruinada, degradada, arrojada del Valhala. Era una valkiria errante condenada a este mundo mortal.

Mi cuerpo brillante e incorruptible ahora temblaba, sentía frío y hambre, como todos los humanos.

Me permitieron conservar mi fuerza, ahora tendría que enfrentar esta tierra fría e inhóspita, hacerme un lugar y vivir entre los mortales, hasta que expíe mis culpas.

_"Eres egoísta y caprichosa"_

"Te rehúsas cumplir órdenes"

"Sólo piensas en ti y no en los héroes caídos"

"Una valkiria vive para ayudar a la raza humana"

Las voces de mis acusadores aun resonaban en mi mente.

Y mi señor Odín no se presentó al juicio.

Podría refutarles todo a esos malditos dioses lambiscones pero no sin la presencia del gran Dios.

Si, era egoísta porque tenía pensamientos propios.

Sí, no me apetecía conducir a los hombres moribundos al Valhala, donde viven los asesinos.

Pero nadie podía decir que nunca había ayudado a la raza humana.

Y por eso desobedecí órdenes directas del supremo Dios.

Por ayudar a una mujer, una madre. No se merecía ese final ruin y vergonzoso. Yo no puedo quitarle la vida a nadie por la espalda, si el gran dios quiere muertes que se ensucie las manos.

Thor tomó la decisión final, entre los castigos que se barajaron fue el de Loky el elegido.

"Que viva entre los mortales, que sepa lo que es el dolor. En Islandia, si, el lugar más frío de la tierra. Pero que sea mujer, eso si será divertido" dijo el más irreverente de los dioses, aquel que goza con la ironía.

Sólo cuervo mi fiel compañera logró venir conmigo pero sus poderes aquí estaban disminuidos, ahora sólo podía ver trozos del futuro porque el destino de los hombres era incierto en la tierra, atados al tiempo. Tan diferente a mi mundo.

Pero si voy a vivir aquí no seré una mujer cualquiera, en este mundo duro y frío, era más admirada la fuerza.

Mujer o no sería la reina de este lugar.

Batalla tras batalla, inicié mi conquista, cada árbol, cada río, cada montaña y piedra serían míos. Toda esta isla de hielo.

Pero en todas mis contiendas buscaba al más fuerte de los hombres con el secreto anhelo de ser vencida.

Una de las pocas cosas que me causaban intriga era aquella profecía que cuervo me auguró antes que partiéramos al exilio.

¿Algún hombre en la tierra se merecía mi amor?

No hay uno solo que pueda aspirar a eso, ni siquiera un dios lo mereció jamás. Todos los hombres son sucios, ruines, débiles y vulnerables.

Con el pasar del tiempo me fueron conociendo en todas partes como la guerrera invencible, ese era otro de mis castigos, no tener nombre, mi glorioso título había sido borrado de mi mente.

Así que mi fiel compañera cuervo y yo optamos por dejar que nos llamaran como quisieran pero cuando crucé el mar en una expedición uno de los druidas al verme me llamó "Bella", que en su idioma natal significaba hermosa o resplandeciente. Era lo más cercano a mi antigua realeza. Y a cuervo la llamaron "Alice" porque siempre se cumplía su palabra.

Y después de 5 años mortales de haber sido arrojada a este horrible lugar soy a reina Bella de Islandia, ama y señora del frío y la nieve.

Me adentré en el mar con la intención de apoderarme de él pero el agua salada arruinaba mi cabello y mi piel humana y yo quería ser una reina Bella como mi nombre.

Y aquí desde la torre más alta de mi palacio de piedra esperaba a aquel que me vencería en batalla, para cortarle la cabeza al primer descuido y acabar con la maldita profecía.

Puedo tener forma mortal pero no viviré mis días humanos amando a un hombre.

.

.

**EDWARD**

—Date prisa, joven protector— decía Carlisle el mago.

— ¿Porque eres tan enigmático? Me llamo Edward y tengo hambre— le repliqué, nunca entendería porque hacía que todo fuera tan complicado.

—Cuando el dios Darg* aparezca por el este será la hora de alimentarnos. Debes resistir tus debilidades, el ayuno te hace fuerte— dijo solemnemente.

Si claro, el ayuno te hace fuerte. No como desde el medio día de ayer lo más probable es me desmaye antes que amanezca. Yo creo que el pobre Carlisle hace ayuno porque no tiene quien le cocine. Debería buscarse una esposa.

— ¿Carlisle nunca te has casado?— le pregunté para cambiar de tema.

—El matrimonio es una empresa muy delicada joven amigo— me respondió, sin contestar mi pregunta. Yo creo que les tiene miedo a las mujeres, oí que su madre era una mujer muy robusta. Debió haberlo golpeado de niño.

Llegamos a un claro en el bosque y como siempre, busque cinco piedras filosas para hacer el círculo que nos protegería de los malos espíritus. Eso decía Carlisle, yo porsiacaso guardaba unas piedras pequeñas en mi bolsillo por si los espíritus venían metidos en cuerpos de vikingos. Odiaba a esa raza, que solo trae destrucción y muerte.

Cuando niño mi madre me cantaba una canción a los dioses y una oración a las Valkirias para que se apiaden de mi alma si moría en combate...

_Ve hacia la muerte,_  
_sin miedo en la mirada,_  
_cae tu sangre en la tierra_  
_abraza tu espada._

_Las Valkirias bajarán por ti_  
_para llevarte al reino de los muertos,_  
_al lugar de la inmortalidad_  
_en el Valhala, donde los valientes_  
_viven por siempre._

_Ojos de Valkiria_  
_guerrera de los dioses_  
_hermosa, virgen, inmortal,_  
_oh Brunilda, apiádate de mí..._

Algo, así iba la canción, la oración apenas la recuerdo, fue hace tanto tiempo que ya he perdido la cuenta de las lunas que no veo a mi madre.

Pero eso es todo muy lejano ya, los vikingos se llevaron a mi madre al otro lado del mar.

Algún día iré por ella, algún día tendré la fuerza necesaria para enfrentar a esos gigantes.

Carlisle me adoptó como hijo y discípulo, era divertido viajar tanto, conocí muchos lugares y más leyendas de la que podía recordar. Tantos nombres, tantos dioses. Para mí no significaban nada, nunca he visto algo sobrenatural en toda mi vida.

.

Después de una hora de meditación y cuando por fin el sol apareció pude levantarme e ir por bayas al bosque para calmar mi rugiente estómago. Ya sabía cuáles eran las que se podían comer, si no se tiene cuidado con lo que se come uno podría no levantarse jamás.

Estaba concentrado en mi alimento cuando detrás de un árbol vi una figura pequeña y regordeta, me olvidé del hambre y lo seguí. Caminaba rápido y apenas podía ver su espalda era como un niño rechoncho. Antes que se metiera en una cueva salté sobre él y lo apresé.

—Te tengo, cúmpleme un deseo— le grité.

—Quítate niño baboso, no soy un duende— me empujó con tanta fuerza que fui a dar contra un tronco. Se giró para encararme, era un… ¿enano?

—Disculpe señor enano— le dije apenas porque me dolió el golpe.

—Ah con que ahora si me conoces. ¿Andas con el mago?— preguntó.

—Si, es como mi padre. ¿Qué hace usted por aquí?— pregunté, no era usual ver un enano en este bosque.

—Buscando. Buscando a "sin miedo"— me dijo.

— ¿Sin miedo?— Carlisle había hablado una vez de esa leyenda. Los enanos habían perdido su tesoro, un dragón malvado lo había robado y buscaban a aquel que no podía asustarse para que les ayude.

—El mago debe saber— susurró.

—No creo que sepa, me lo habría dicho. No sabe tantas cosas para serle sincero— le respondí. Bueno sabía hacer fuego, salía de sus manos. Pero sólo cuando tenía hambre para calentar la comida. Y también podía hacer llover, claro cuando las nubes estaban cerca. Y sí que sabía leyendas porque era muy viejo, ¿tendría cuantos? Quizás unos 40 años, todo un anciano.

—Los magos nunca revelan todos sus secretos, ni siquiera a sus discípulos— me dijo riendo.

—Pues los enanos no se dejan atrapar y nunca andan solos— le dije de vuelta. Ya me estaba cansando este enano, recordé que no había comido y le di la espalda para seguir buscando bayas.

—Mmmm chico listo. ¿Peleas tan rápido como hablas?— sentí que un golpe me sería atestado y salté a la derecha. Le sonreí.

—En realidad soy más rápido comiendo— me burlé.

—Ya verás cuando acabe contigo, te freiré en aceite— me amenazó. Se abalanzó sobre mí y lo volví a esquivar.

—Lo siento señor enano pero tengo hambre ¿podría hablar con el mago y dejarme desayunar en paz?—me volví a reír a él.

—No tienes respeto por tus mayores— se quejó algo cansado.

—Mime— escuché la voz profunda de Carlisle.

—Carlisle— le respondió él olvidándose de mí. Vaya al parecer si se conocían, ojalá hablen y me dejen comer.

—Veo que aún lo mantienes contigo— le dijo el enano, Carlisle me miró y le hizo señas para seguir caminando. No querían que yo oyera. Maldición, si había algo que me movía más que el hambre era la curiosidad. Me metí como 20 bayas a la boca y los seguí tratando de no hacer ruido.

—Todavía no llega su momento, la cosecha debe estar madura— decía Carlisle otra vez en su idioma acertijo.

—Ya casi es el tiempo, lo prometiste. Mi pueblo decae, ya no nos quedan armas, todo se lo ha llevado— gemía el enano, que mal andaba el mundo, enanos lloriqueando.

—Pronto mi querido amigo. Pronto. ¿Qué noticias nos traes de fuera?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Los Vikingos han sido echados de Islandia. Una nueva reina al norte los está arrasando, tiene la fuerza de 10 hombres, es fría y muy hermosa. Eso dicen— dijo Mime. ¿Una reina que puede matar vikingos? Algo digno de ver.

—Había oído de ella— dijo Carlisle ¿Y porque no me había dicho nada?

—La estrella caerá al final de la primavera. Debes enviarlo. Pasaremos el invierno bajo tierra, forjaremos la espada.

—Me es difícil dejarlo partir solo. Apenas ha cumplido 17 años.

—Es tiempo de que las cosas cambien. Los espero en las minas. Adiós mi amigo— se despidió el enano.

—Adiós Mime— dijo Carlisle.

Me acerqué por detrás para probar sus reflejos.

— ¿Acaso no te he enseñado que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones privadas?— me dijo.

—Nunca me hablaste de una reina que podía matar vikingos, quizás debería unirme a su ejército— le dije algo molesto porque se guardaba información.

—Tu destino no está en Islandia. Debes hacer algo importante primero Edward— vaya mi nombre, debía ser algo serio.

—Te escucho— dije seriamente.

— ¿Alguna vez has sentido miedo?— me dijo. Claro que lo había sentido. Cuando se llevaron a mamá, tuve miedo de no volver a verla pero jure que la buscaría. Y una vez en el bosque en la noche solo, antes que me encontrara Carlisle pero esa vez un cuervo me arrulló.

—Creo que sí. Tengo miedo cuando no puedo encontrar bayas— le dije.

—Es en serio Edward. ¿Nunca te has preguntado porque no te asombra nada?— dijo con una ligera sonrisa.

—Sera porque todo es tan aburrido— murmuré.

—No le temes a la oscuridad— afirmo

—Porque en el bosque solo hay pájaros y alces— le contesté.

—No le temes a los duendes, ni a los enanos— me volvió a insistir.

—Lo duendes son tontos y los enanos llorones— me quejé.

— ¿Le temes a los vikingos?— preguntó.

— Los odio— mascullé.

— ¿Y a los dragones?— me miró intensamente.

—No lo sé, jamás vi uno— respondí.

—Desde que te encontré hace años me di cuenta de que eras especial. Tu eres el que los enanos buscan, tu eres quien matará al dragón— me soltó de pronto.

— ¿Yo? Yo sólo quiero salvar a mi madre. Quiero matar vikingos y morir en batalla— le refuté.

—Edward, una estrella bajará del cielo en el solsticio, deberás encontrar el metal que trae esa estrella, con ella deberás fabricarte una espada y matar al dragón. Su sangre te hará invencible, tu piel se volverá como roca para los enemigos. Y entonces deberás seguir tu destino y convertirte en rey— me dijo de pronto, todavía no procesaba lo de la estrella y él ya me decía que sería rey.

— ¿Rey? ¿Yo?— estaba muy confundió, nunca oí que un mago enloqueciera pero ya estaba dudando.

—Eres hijo de un rey Edward. Eres el hijo del rey Sigmund a quienes los vikingos mataron hace 16 años. Tu madre huyó contigo en brazos y se refugió en este bosque de Renania. Cuando supe que los vikingos habían regresado volví para protegerlos pero era demasiado tarde. Desde entonces he tratado de enseñarte lo mejor posible para que cumplas tu destino— todo este tiempo él sabía mi historia.

— ¿Tú sabías esto y nunca dijiste nada?— grité.

—Es un camino largo y tortuoso el que te espera, no quería abrumarte. Hay mucho más… no es sólo un dragón a lo que te enfrentarás— dijo abatido, por primera vez en los 12 años que llevaba con él lo vi preocupado y triste.

— ¿Qué hay más grande que un dragón en la vida de un hombre?— pregunté sarcástico.

—Mentiras, engaños y magia. Y algo que no tengo claro sobre tu origen. Las divinidades tendrán su vista puesta en ti pronto. Es como si algo más allá de lo humano viniera por ti. Y no podré protegerte mucho tiempo más Edward— confesó. Ahora seguramente pensaba abandonarme.

— ¿Te marcharás?— le pregunté.

—Trataré de volver a tiempo, hay una dama que me espera, largos años han pasado— meditó.

—Así que después de todo si estás casado— le sonreí.

—Aún no sabes nada del amor joven aprendiz. No es el amor físico el más fuerte. No necesitas tener a alguien a tu lado para amarlo, el amor no se va sólo porque no veas a la persona amada, el amor perdura. Sólo el amor es más fuerte que todo, que la vida, que la muerte y que el más poderoso de los hechizos. No lo olvides— me sonrió.

Nunca me había hablado así. Y yo jamás había pensado en el amor que se puede sentir por una mujer. Creía que sólo había nacido para luchar, para ser un héroe. El amor me sonaba lejano e inaccesible.

— ¿Cuándo debo iniciar mi viaje? ¿Dónde caerá la estrella?— le pregunté.

—Tenemos unos días antes de que partas. La primavera está en su esplendor, tardarás un par de semanas en cruzar el mar— dijo dibujando algo en el suelo.

— ¿Cruzar el mar?— pregunté sorprendido. Anhelaba tanto conocer las tierras al norte.

—Si mis cálculos son correctos, la estrella caerá en Islandia. Y no serás el único que vaya tras ella. Muchos esperan esta estrella con la ambición de conseguir el metal para derrotar a Fafner, el último dragón de la tierra. Islandia está libre de vikingos pero temo que hay algo mucho peor allí.

—Oí que hay una hermosa reina— sonreí.

—No es humana, tal vez lo parezca por fuera pero ella no es una mujer. Ten mucho cuidado. Si es una deidad caída no es aconsejable acercarse y si es una bruja es mejor evitarla a toda costa. ¿Entendiste?— me miró fijamente.

—Sí. Estrella, metal, espada, dragón, destino. Todo claro— le respondí.

Cada día los entrenamientos de luchas se hacían más intensos, ahora empezaba darme cuenta que Carlisle no sólo era un mago, también era un excelente guerrero. Me preguntaba que dama era la que lo esperaba. Y también secretamente le agradecía todos estos años cuidándome y preparándome. La vida ya no era aburrida, ahora tenía un camino ante mí, que se abría como una gran aventura.

* * *

*Darg: dios del amanecer.


	2. ESTRELLA

**CAPITULO 2**

**LA ESTRELLA**

**BELLA**

— ¿Bella?— escuché la voz melodiosa de Alice, que venía dando suaves saltos. Su caminar parecía el de una hoja al viento. Era lo único que le envidiaba, yo tenía fuerza pero lamentablemente mi agilidad y destreza no eran muy buenas cuando no estaba luchando. A veces podía caerme y tropezar si no me concentraba en lo que hacía.

— ¿Alguna novedad? ¿Regresó Emmett de Sajonia?— le pregunté. Mi general de batalla era el único hombre que toleraba cerca de mí. Por su carácter juguetón y su sonrisa traviesa. Parecía un niño salvo cuando peleaba.

—No. Pero el embajador de Burgundia está aquí— me dijo algo confundida.

— ¿Declaratoria de guerra?— me levante furiosa del muro donde me hallaba sentada. Ella sonrió pícaramente.

—Declaratoria si pero no de guerra. Baja rápido que no me lo quiero perder— salió corriendo.

¿De qué me valía que pudiera ver trozos del futuro si sólo me decía lo que le daba la gana? Sonreí. Nunca me podría molestar con mi única amiga.

Bajé con cuidado y llegué al gran salón dónde un hombre alto y rubio me esperaba.

—Buen día reina de reinas— se inclinó. Apenas lo miré, me distraje observando por una ventana, indiferente a su presencia.

—Soy Peter, embajador y mejor amigo del rey Jasper de Burgundia— se presentó.

No me impactó ni un poco, había oído hablar del tal rey Jasper, uno de tantos reyes de las costas.

—Mi señor me envía con una gran misión. Tengo el honor de portar una petición real de matrimonio— me giré a ver como aquel hombrecillo insignificante sonreía como si me trajera una buena noticia. Crucé la habitación furiosa y lo levanté de las solapas de su traje fino con una sola mano.

—Pues dile a tu rey que tenga el valor de venir ante mí y pedírmelo cara a cara— le dije conteniéndome. Podría destrozar su cráneo pero el tal reyecito no sabría que lo había despreciado. Sería mejor dejar ir al mensajero.

— ¿Entonces atenderá su proposición de matrimonio si él en persona viene a pedírselo?— gimió.

—Claro. Lo atenderé pero no creo que salga completo de aquí— sonreí. — ¿Cómo se le ocurre a un simple rey pensar si quiera que me casaré sólo con proponérmelo? ¿Quién cree que soy?— le dije más calmada.

—Es una mujer muy bella, como su nombre— dijo él.

Lo aventé hasta el otro lado del salón sobre unos cojines que seguramente Alice habría puesto allí.

—Pues dile a tu rey que no soy una mujer cualquiera a la que se le manda una proposición matrimonial. Hubiera recibido mejor una declaración de guerra— le grité y salí de allí.

Estúpidos hombres ya les enseñaría yo.

Y lamentablemente no fue la única propuesta matrimonial que tuve que oír. El Rey Mike de Sajonia, el rey Tyler de Marruecos y hasta un rey Erik de las lejanas tierras de Catay enviaron sus proposiciones.

Parece que la primavera es el momento propicio para el romance humano, muchas de las doncellas a mi servicio pedían permisos para salir con pajes y se celebraron dos matrimonios. No sé que le veían al amor.

Una tarde en que sacaba filo a mi espada Alice entro en trance, pocas veces lo hacía desde que tenía forma humana.

—La estrella que matará al dragón viene en camino. Tocará tierra al sur, más allá de las aguas hirvientes... en el bosque solitario, el día de la luna llena—casi se desplomó en mis brazos.

— ¿Alice estas bien? ¿Qué recuerdas?— pregunté.

—Una estrella, un hombre. Y tú… estabas… ¿feliz?— me dijo algo asustada.

— ¿Yo?— pregunté. –Una estrella, para mí es sólo un símbolo, una señal de Odín. No la quiero— le dije.

—Había un hombre, extraño. Él… tomaba tu mano— me dijo confundida.

—Patrañas, te estás volviendo loca en este lugar. No dejaré que ningún hombre me toque— le reproché.

Pero esa noche soñé que la estrella caía a mis pies. A la mañana siguiente empecé a preparar algunos cuchillos y un abrigo largo. Haría ese viaje sola, quería ver qué mensaje me traería.

—No puedo entrar en trance a voluntad pero puedo intentar otra cosa— dijo Alice irrumpiendo en mi habitación, se sentó en el piso sobre la madera.

— ¿Y ahora qué?— le dije con poca paciencia.

—Son runas, he estado estos dos días haciéndolas, nunca antes las necesité pero odio sentirme ciega— empezó a tirarlas, eran trozos de madera con letras que yo conocía bien. Futharrk, el alfabeto de los dioses.

— ¿Las pintaste con tu sangre?— le dije arrugando la nariz al ver las letras rojo carmesí.

—Si— sonrió ella.

—Aléjalas de mi— dije molesta, odiaba el olor de la sangre por eso prefería pelear cuando hacía frio, la sangre se congelaba rápido y no olía.

—Raidha y Anzus, un viaje y una señal te llevará a encontrarte con tu destino. Una señal que reconocerás en cuanto la veas, cambiará todo.

— ¿Y esa señal tiene que ver con la estrella?

—Creo que la estrella es la señal— dijo todavía mirando sus juguetes.

—Eso lo sabía sin necesidad de tus runas— le dije con escepticismo.

—Wunjo, felicidad, amor, lo veo. No creo que supieras eso— se burló.

— ¿Felicidad? ¿Crees que se pueda ser feliz en este mundo? ¿Amor? Yo no amo a nadie— respondí.

—Aún no…pero te entregarás al amor. Bella…

— ya no digas más, creo que prefiero tus visiones, las runas se te dan mal.

—Pero Wunjo no miente, es amor lo que te espera… y… Nauthiz, separación… sólo una última más— rogó.

—Si encuentro el amor frente a frente le volaré la cabeza— dije sonriendo.

—La última es la runa vacía. No puedo ver nada más… Bueno me voy, me toca escoltar al embajador de Burgundia a la frontera, sabes nos hemos hecho buenos amigos. Es muy divertido y caballeroso.

— ¿Todavía sigue aquí?— pregunté, hacía dos semanas que casi lo mato.

—Si, quería conocer nuestro reino y me he encargado personalmente de guiarlo.

—Creo que el amor te está cegando a ti— le dije cuando vi sus ojitos.

—Tal vez. Porque no puedo ver más allá de él. Es que cuando lo tengo cerca apenas respiro— suspiró.

Me marché a buscar la estrella aquella mañana, caminé un día siguiendo el curso del río, era extraño que no encontrara ninguna persona en todo mi camino, hasta los animales se veían inquietos.

Era una noche serena, el verano casi había llegado y me encontraba tendida sobre la hierba observando las estrellas, todo el día me había molestado la gran capa que Alice me dio. Era blanca, ligera pero muy peluda. Ella dijo que me serviría mucho, ¿cuando me daría detalles de sus visiones?

Oí un murmullo, voces humanas, a veces me abstraía tanto que olvidaba este mundo sensitivo. Agudicé mi oído.

—Está sola, ya revisé, no hay hombres cuidándola— escuché la voz gutural del primero. Hombres salvajes o cazadores de tesoros. No eran vikingos.

— ¿Qué hará aquí una mujer tan hermosa?— dijo el otro, sólo oía dos respiraciones.

—Que importa, no perdamos el tiempo se me hace agua la boca— oí murmurar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos hombres había matado por intentar tocarme, eran peor que bestias, al menos los animales tenían épocas de apareamiento pero los hombres parecían querer hacerlo todo el tiempo y no necesariamente para perpetuar su especie.

—Busqué a tientas cerca de mí, no quería luchar su hedor podría impregnarse en mi abrigo. Encontré dos piedrecillas pequeñas, serían suficientes.

Ni siquiera se molestaron en seguir escondiéndose, salieron torpemente del arbusto que los cobijaba. A unos 20 pasos me miraron con hambre. Que repulsivos. Tomé una de las piedras y la lancé justo a la pierna derecha de uno de ellos y cayó, el otro dio un salto hacia atrás.

—Está vigilada, te lo dije, vámonos, debe ser una princesa o la mujer de algún noble— gritó el herido.

—No veo quien nos ataca. Hermosa venimos en son de paz— me gritó. Idiota, éste se merecía un tiro certero en medio de los ojos pero no tenía ganas de cavar para enterrarlo. Tomé la piedra que me quedaba y la arrojé, escuché crujir los huesos de su mano, jamás volvería a escribir si es que sabía.

—Mi mano… ahhh... la tengo rota— gritó al instante.

—Vámonos, casi no puedo caminar— dijo el otro y pronto dejé de escuchar sus lamentos. Seguro caminarían hasta el amanecer.

Me quedé unas horas más viendo cómo el cielo cambiaba de color, sentí mi estómago gruñir.

—Maldito cuerpo humano— bufé. Saqué pan de mi alforja, sabía horrible, nada mejor que algo fresco y ligero. Trepé rápidamente a un árbol y comí dos manzanas. Deliciosas, a mi palacio sólo llegaban bayas secas, rara vez algo tan rico.

Caminé todo el día, era la primera vez que me sentía tan libre, usualmente visitaba estas tierras para las batallas. Sin la distracción de la guerra este lugar era muy hermoso. Y muy verde. Llegué a una colina a ver el atardecer y me preparé. La noche cayó pronto y entonces pude divisar una estrella extremadamente brillante muy lejos en el horizonte. Pronto se hizo más grande como un sol pequeño, esperé tratando de leer alguna otra señal en su descenso pero no vi nada extraño.

Estaba muy cerca ya y me preparé, quería ver cómo caía, la forma en que tocaba tierra, el fuego que desencadenaría en el bosque, algo allí debería darme lo que buscaba.

Cayó sin mucho aspaviento, seguro se vio desde muy lejos pero los humanos tienen miedo a las señales divinas y seguro por eso se marcharon.

Subí a un árbol para mirar algo fuera de lo común. No parecía ningún mensaje a pesar de la luna llena y que hoy era un día especial. Bajé y me acerqué a observar mejor, la capa me molestaba un poco, estaba a punto de quitármela cuando escuché pasos detrás de mí.

Tomé mi espada lista para arremeter contra el intruso.

.

.

**EDWARD**

— ¿Ya está listo?— pregunté por centésima vez a Carlisle. Hoy llevaba dos horas en el fuelle, mientras Carlisle me mostraba como manejar el metal caliente. Mis clases de forja eran muy pesadas.

—Todavía no llega al punto correcto. Con más fuerza Edward— dijo.

Como el no estaba en mi lugar echando aire. Si me quedaba dormido y caía a la fragua sería su culpa que no mate al dragón. Cuando por fin estuvo el metal al rojo vivo lo sacó y dejé de ventilar, me acerqué a ayudarlo.

— ¿Qué harás ahora?— pregunté.

—Yo no haré nada. Tu mismo debes forjar tu espada— sonrió y se desentendió del metal.

— ¿Qué? Pero ya tengo una— le dije mirando la que tenía en el cinto.

—Esa que tienes es muy blanda y no la hiciste tú. Este metal es más fuerte porque es una combinación de dos elementos. Además debes practicar para cuando forjes tu espada con el metal de la estrella— me dijo. Suspiré, seguramente me amanecería en el yunque. Ya llevábamos 2 semanas en esto de la forja, interesante pero yo ya quería salir por esa estrella.

—Cuando termines la espada Edward, te acompañaré a tomar el barco— anunció mi maestro.

— ¿No irás conmigo?

—Es algo que debes hacer solo

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque es tu destino no el mío

— ¿Es que tienes una cita cierto?— lo molesté.

—Sigues siendo un niño— me dijo sonriendo.

Trabajé como un esclavo hasta el amanecer.

Salimos rumbo a la costa, yo estaba feliz, por fin tendría una aventura. Carlisle me despidió y abordé el barco.

Tardé casi 3 días en llegar a la isla de hielo, como la llamaban, me sorprendió ver el lugar tan verde, sería por el inicio del verano. Desembarque y me adentré en el bosque, evite las posadas y las tabernas tal y como Carlisle me había aconsejado. Vi mucha gente abandonar el bosque y las pequeñas casitas. Todos parecían asustados.

—¿Me puede indicar hacia dónde es Strokkur?— le pregunté a una buena mujer que apuraba a sus dos niños.

—No vaya allí joven, el anciano nos ha advertido que esta noche algo terrible pasará en el corazón de Haukadalur, regrese por donde vino— me advirtió.

Pues aparte de una estrella cayendo no sabía que más podría salir mal. A menos que le caiga una maldición a los ladrones de metal de estrella. Sonreí.

A las siguientes personas que pregunté, me indicaron el camino siempre advirtiéndome.

Seguí caminando todo el día hasta llegar a unas colinas muy hermosas, detrás de ellas estaba el lugar que buscaba. Crucé una ciénaga, había charcos por doquier, hasta que un ruido me paralizó.

De pronto cerca de mí un chorro de agua hirviente se elevó de uno de esos charcos y me asustó. Entendí entonces una de las metáforas de Carlisle. "Caminas hasta Strokkur, detrás de las aguas que danzan está el valle donde caerá la estrella" Ahora me daba cuenta eso de las "aguas que danzan" ¿Por qué no podía ser más claro? No entendía porque los magos, sabios, adivinos y demás seres místicos tenían que ponerlo tan difícil, quisiera que alguien se tome la molestia de enseñarme las cosas sin tanto misterio y con palabras claras y entendibles. Ya no soy un niño.

Para cuando llegue a la cima de la colina ya estaba oscuro, bajé despacio, la luna iluminaba pero no era de mucha ayuda. Poco a poco el cielo fue haciéndose más brillante, cuando elevé la mirada vi una brillante estrella que se aproximaba, me di prisa y la seguí hasta que cayó en el bosque.

Corrí con todas mis fuerzas, como si tuviera alas en los pies. No sé porque siempre fui el más rápido que cuantos conocía. Llegué jadeando al orificio que había formado la estrella al caer, todo a los lados de aquel agujero estaba en llamas.

Entonces divisé el centro de la estrella, roto y esparcido. Me fijé en un buen pedazo y me alegré, todavía debía estar caliente pero quería tomarlo rápido e irme de aquí. Si la gente corrió en dirección de la costa con tanta prisa por algo debía ser. Incluso podían tratarse de vikingos, esos malditos ladrones y asesinos, si fueran ellos podría quedarme y cargarme unos cuantos.

Llegue al borde de la hendidura y divisé una figura humana envuelta en una capa blanca como la nieve. Esperaba no tener que usar mi espada pero antes de poner la mano en la empuñadura ya tenía encima al hombre misterioso. Me arrojó al piso con tanta fuerza que me quedé sin aire.

Me levanté antes que su espada me cortara la cabeza. Saqué la mía y empezamos a luchar, solo el chasquido del metal al chocar se oía en todo el bosque. Se movía con rapidez y la amplia capucha me impedía ver su rostro, aunque no me dio tregua porque seguía atacando con una ferocidad que intimidaba. Respondí también sus ataques y evadía sus estocadas.

Cuando nuestras espadas se enredaron y hacíamos fuerza por soltarlas, vi sus piernas, estaban envueltas en piel pero parecían delgadas, sin pensar pase uno de mis pies entre los suyos y cuando las espadas se soltaron le barrí los pies. El hombre cayó de espaldas y aproveche para subir sobre él y ponerle la espada al cuello. Se rendía o moría en el acto.

La capucha cedió y lo que vi me dejó impresionado.

Dos hermosísimos ojos marrones me miraban, sus facciones eran perfectas y una larga cabellera oscura se desparramó.

Era una mujer. La más hermosa que había contemplado en mi vida.

Bueno nunca había visto una mujer tan cerca pero vaya que si las había conocido de muchas razas. Parecía cansada porque respiraba con dificultad.

Rayos, yo estaba encima y la aplastaba. Tiré mi espada apenas me di cuenta de la situación y le di una mano para levantarse.

—Me has vencido— dijo asombrada y todavía haciendo esfuerzo por respirar con normalidad. — ¿Quién eres?— preguntó observándome. Esos ojos derretían a cualquiera, era… más que hermosa, era perfecta.

—Soy Edward— dije algo intimidado. –Vengo de los bosques de Renania. Soy… un aprendiz… de herrero— le dije recordando mi nuevo oficio ya que aprendiz de un mago loco no contaba como ocupación.

—Manejas los elementos— murmuró y se quedó pensando, miró la estrella caída. Su piel pálida brillaba a la luz del fuego. Parecía una diosa. Estuve tentado a arrodillarme y besarle los pies y… maldición estaba fantaseando con una desconocida… ni siquiera sabía su nombre aunque no me importaba.

A mi mente vino una palabra del lejano reino de calles empedradas, ellos tenían una palabra que definía toda esa hermosura.

—Bella— la llamé tan sutilmente, daba gusto acariciar ese apelativo en alguien como ella.

— ¿Cómos sabes que me llaman así?— preguntó y volvió a levantar su espada.

— ¿Así te llaman? No lo sabía pero es una palabra que te define correctamente— traté de mostrarme respetuoso.

— ¿Crees en el destino?— me preguntó. Como decir que no, si por el bendito destino estaba yo aquí.

—Si... o eso creo— dije.

—Ambos recibimos una señal— murmuró.

—A mí me enviaron por eso— le señalé el amasijo de roca fundida que empezaba a enfriarse.

— ¿Para qué lo quieres?— preguntó.

—Debo forjar una espada con ese metal y…— no quería decirle nada más pero me sentía tan a gusto a su lado.

—Matar un dragón— no fue una pregunta fue una afirmación. –He oído eso antes— dijo sonriendo.

—Con respecto a la señal, creo que la estrella no cuenta como señal, muchos la han visto— le dije dudoso, me preguntaba si en verdad no sería cuestión del destino que la haya encontrado.

—Pero aquí estamos sólo tú y yo. Las runas prometieron darme una señal y tú me has vencido— me miró con una intensidad que me desarmó.

—Sólo te derrumbé— no se veía tan fuerte en realidad.

—Algo que nadie había hecho jamás… hasta ahora… creo que estábamos…—

—Predestinados a encontrarnos...— completé la frase.

Sabía de lo que hablaba. Eso era lo que sentía. Se acercó a mí como buscando algo en mi rostro o en mis ojos, su aroma era enloquecedor... y no pude evitarlo... la besé sin dudar y para mi asombro fui correspondido.

No estaba en mí poder detener la fuerza del destino. Simplemente me dejé llevar, sin temor porque creí, estábamos destinados a encontrarnos aquí y ahora y quería confiar en que estábamos destinados a pasar más tiempo juntos que una sola noche.

Quería una eternidad a su lado.

Algo en mí se despertó, algo que hasta ahora se había mantenido oculto y dormido, era como si dejara una etapa de adormecimiento y volviera a nacer. Estar con ella me abrió los ojos y la mente, quería cumplir mi destino, no descansaría hasta matar a ese dragón y ser digno de ella. Quería cuidarla, velar sus sueños, mirar cada día esos ojos llenos de luz.

Me entregué en cuerpo y alma, tal y como decían las antiguas enseñanzas cuando encuentras a quien buscas. Y a partir de ahora le pertenecería como ella mí.


	3. AMOR

**CAPITULO 3**

**AMOR**

**BELLA**

Me sentía tan completa que me asustaba.

Sonreí al imaginar el rostro de Alice cuando le contara que todo lo que dijo había sucedido. Sí, ella saltaría de felicidad por todo el castillo.

¿En qué momento fui vencida? ¿Cuándo caí al suelo o cuando dejé que él me besara?

En cualquier caso ya le pertenecía.

— ¿Estás despierta?— preguntó otra vez depositando un suave beso en mis cabellos. Acomodó un mechón detrás de mi oreja y sentí que me miraba. Podía ver su rostro perfecto, el fuego a nuestro alrededor aún no se había extinguido, parecía que no se apagaría esta noche.

—Duermo muy poco— le dije perdiéndome en el extraño color de sus ojos. Sonrió abiertamente y tomó una de mis manos para besarme el dorso.

—Yo quisiera dormir mucho pero Carlisle me despierta antes del amanecer y si no me levanto me echa un cubo de agua fría— parecía tan feliz como yo.

—Quien es Carlisle?— pregunté, tal vez un hermano, un padre... yo no sabía que se sentía tener familia, Alice era todo lo que tenía.

—Es mi maestro, casi mi padre. Es un mago, uno muy particular— Empezó a delinear mi rostro con un dedo. Me hacía cosquillas.

— ¿Vives con un mago? ¿Y tu familia?— había escuchado muchas veces a las criadas hablar de sus familias, para los hombres era muy importante esta parte de su vida.

—Nunca conocía a mi padre, mi madre huyó conmigo al bosque cuando era pequeño. No sé la razón, se la llevaron antes que pueda decírmela— ¿No tenía familia? Era extraño, sin padre y con una madre raptada, no tenía que preguntar: hombres del norte, adoradores de los dioses, se deleitaban robando mujeres hermosas que puedan darles hijos fuertes.

No sé porque vino a mi memoria aquella vez que Odín me ordenó matar a una mujer con un niño en brazos. Era imposible que sea la misma persona, además mis recuerdos eran algo borrosos y lejanos.

— ¿Y tu familia? ¿Vives cerca de aquí, tienes padres, hermanos?— preguntó, sonreí ante su interés.

—Ni padres, ni hermanos— pareció turbarse por mi respuesta.

—Tengo una misión pero no puedo dejarte. Quiero que vengas conmigo— estaba más serio que antes.

—Edward, yo también tengo obligaciones— volví a sonreírle para que se relajara. Seguía causándome gracia que fuera a ir tras un dragón, como si no hubiese oído eso antes, los hombres fanfarrones. Pero si me había vencido probablemente tendría oportunidad y eso sería peligroso, había una maldición...

— ¿Dónde vives?— me preguntó antes de darme otro beso.

—En tierras altas, en las montañas hay un gran castillo— no quería darle detalles y podía darme cuenta que él también se estaba guardando cosas.

—Pero es posible que hayan brujas que gobiernes esta isla— dijo algo preocupado, sonreí abiertamente al oír eso. ¿Una bruja? Al menos era algo que temía la gente.

—Solo hay una reina— dije con seguridad y altivez, sus ojos se agrandaron con sorpresa.

— ¿Tú eres la reina de Islandia?— preguntó y sus caricias se detuvieron en el acto, se incorporó un poco dejándome ver su piel al calor del fuego. Era hermoso.

—Si— dije mirando su expresión. — ¿Cambia eso las cosas?— pregunté para definir nuestra situación, si es que teníamos alguna esperanza.

—No lo que siento por ti— dijo con firmeza. –Porque pase lo que pase te amaré siempre— concluyó, su respuesta desarmó la poca voluntad que tenía de dejarlo. Yo también lo amaba, él había llegado a mí como un vendaval y se apoderó de todo, ahora entendía tantas cosas humanas.

—Entonces esperaré a que cumplas tu misión. ¿En serio matarás a un dragón?— quería que me diera mas detalles para poder ayudarlo si estaba a mi alcance.

—Volveré lo juro. Tengo que matar a Fafner, eso dicen el mago y el enano— dijo sin mucha convicción. Me alarmé al oír ese nombre maldito. Fafner, un enano convertido en dragón por su codicia.

—Ten cuidado… es muy peligroso…— traté de recordar las leyendas.

—Soy fuerte y no tengo miedo— sonrió.

—No dudo que lo mates pero… la maldición… las profecías…— mis recuerdos eran como nebulosos, yo había oído tantas cosas de los guerreros caídos y de los demás dioses, aún de la gente miedosa.

— ¿Bella? ¿Ese es tu nombre? ¿Quién eres?... es todo tan extraño. ¿Por qué te llaman bruja?— preguntó mirándome. Y entonces supe que debía confiarle todo lo que sabía, todo cuanto pudiera ayudarle a regresar a mí a salvo.

—Porque soy mujer y creen que venzo a los hombres con brujerías. Bella es el nombre que me han dado, no recuerdo cómo me llamaban antes, no recuerdo mucho antes de… antes de caer en estas tierras frías— confesé.

— ¿Quién eres?— volvió a preguntar.

—Soy un alma errante, me echaron de mi hogar, un hermoso lugar al lado del Valhala. Yo solía llevar a los hombres que morían en combate. Ahora sólo soy una mujer, puedo derrotar ejércitos enteros, apoderarme de toda la tierra si quisiera. Pero nunca encontré algo que me hiciera amar en mundo mortal— lo miré rogando porque no huyera o tuviese miedo.

— ¿Eres una Valkiria? ¿Por qué te enviaron a la tierra?— acomodó mis cabellos con la misma ternura, no le había afectado en nada mi confesión.

—Desobedecí al gran Dios y fui castigada— traté de sonreír.

—Yo también tengo un pasado oscuro. El mago me dijo que mi padre era Sigmund, un rey al que los vikingos mataron. Ahora debo dar muerte al dragón y convertirme en rey— escuché con mucho interés, ¿Porqué sería que el nombre del padre de Edward ya lo había oído antes?

—Hay muchas cosas que debes saber, cosas que recuerdo vagamente pero quizás no las comprendas— dije tratando de poner en orden mis pensamientos.

—Puedo hacer un esfuerzo Bella. Te escucharé y aunque no comprenda lo tendré en cuenta. Podría ayudarme a volver más rápido junto a ti— me abrazó y le correspondí.

—Fafner, el dragón, fue un enano antes, uno muy avaricioso, lo convirtieron en dragón como castigo. Hay una maldición sobre el tesoro que guarda. No te lleves nada de lo que veas allí, los tesoros malditos no deben ser tocados. La sangre del dragón, hará que tu piel no sea humana, te protegerá— me di cuenta que la noche empezaba a cambiar, el cielo ya no era tan oscuro.

—Amanecerá pronto. ¿Podríamos pasar un par de días juntos, antes de separarnos?— preguntó.

—Está bien. Dos días y cada quien partirá a su lugar hasta que volvamos a reunirnos.

—Y quiero que me demuestres como es que puedes derrotar vikingos, no pareces muy fuerte— soltó una suave carcajada. ¿Acaso se burlaba de mí? Hombre engreído, ya verá. Sonreí.

—Te demostraré lo que significa luchar contra una Valkiria— le di un empujón juguetón y cayó al suelo dónde empezó a reír.

—Bien, hay que dormir un poco. Soy humano su majestad, debo reponer fuerzas. Déjame poner a salvo un poco de esta roca de estrella y estaré contigo— dijo guardando el metal que parecía haberse enfriado.

Caminé unos pasos para buscar un buen lugar dónde descansar. Hallé una bonita y acogedora cueva de oso cerca de allí, lo esperé a que se reuniera conmigo para descansar entre sus brazos hasta que el día llegara.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Desperté confuso, antes de abrir los ojos busqué entre mis brazos y creo que por primera vez tuve miedo. Ella no estaba a mi lado.

Me levanté de prisa y casi caigo, escuché una risa melodiosa muy cerca.

—Calma asesino de dragones y ponte algo de ropa, hoy tendrás un entrenamiento muy duro— estaba pelando manzanas. —Piensa rápido— gritó y me arrojó una, la atrapé en el aire. —No son como las manzanas de Idun pero para el hambre que traigo no importa— dijo feliz.

— ¿Qué?— pregunté sin comprender.

—Las manzanas de Idun, las que les dan a los dioses la juventud eterna— casi sonreí, no sabía eso, habían muchas cosas que no sabía en realidad.

—Pensé que te habías marchado— dije comiendo con ganas.

—Lo pensé, pero habrías venido tras de mí. Alice estaría encantada y Emmett habría querido matarte— me sonrió. Hice un gesto de duda y ella volvió a reír.

—Alice es mi amiga, es una völva, o solía serlo— seguí con la frente arrugada porque no le entendía. –Una vidente de los dioses, ahora sus poderes están disminuidos. Vino conmigo por voluntad propia, ha soportado mucho al estar a mi lado. Y Emmett es mi general— dijo sonriendo otra vez. Así que Alice era también una deidad pero el tal Emmett debía ser humano. Un hombre… me molestó un poco.

—Y tu general ¿Es humano?— pregunté. Volvió a sonreír.

—Todos somos humanos Edward, si me corto sangro igual que cualquiera, aunque yo me recupero con más facilidad. Emmett nació humano, no vino con nosotras. Es el único hombre que tolero cerca, parece un niño, salvo cuando pelea pero ni él ha podido vencerme, imagino que cuando te conozca te retará a pelear de inmediato.

— ¿Algún motivo en especial?— dije todavía molesto.

—Porque él es muy travieso, querrá que seas su compañero de luchas— me aventó otra manzana cuando vio que terminé la primera.

Me vestí y salimos a caminar, se veía espléndida a la luz del sol. Su piel era perlada y sus cabellos tenían un extraño brillo rojizo.

—Me gustan mucho los árboles, en especial el fresno, me recuerda a Yggdrasil— dijo con tristeza.

La abracé, recordaba las leyendas que me contaba Carlisle. Yggdrasil era el árbol de la vida, de dónde nacíamos todos, hombres, dioses y todas las criaturas.

— ¿Lo viste?— le pregunté por el gran árbol.

—Si, es bellísimo, representa todo el universo y extiende en él sus raíces y sus ramas. Es un árbol inmortal se mantiene de pie y florece de año en año. Es el árbol de la existencia. Es el Pasado, el Presente y el Futuro; lo que ha sido hecho, lo que se hace y lo que se hará. Dios y los hombres, todo lo que posee vida, tiene su morada en este árbol— me maravillaba Bella, yo era un simple hombre y el más afortunado de todos al tener a una deidad conmigo.

— ¿Quiero hacerte una pregunta?— habían cientos de preguntas en mi cabeza pero está en particular me atormentaba.

—Pregunta lo que quieras. Tienes sólo dos días para ello— me dio un pequeño beso y seguimos caminando.

— ¿Los vikingos van al Valhala?— dije con algo de rabia. No podía creer que un asesino vaya a un lugar tan especial tan sólo por morir combatiendo.

—Cada quien pelea por lo que cree y todos tienen su motivos Edward. Los vikingos son guerreros fieros porque viven con muy pocas cosas, todo lo que tienen lo consiguen del saqueo, el pillaje. Destruyen pueblos, roban mujeres. ¿Crees que es injusto que vayan al Valhala? Será porque crees que el Valhala es un paraíso y eso no es cierto— no había pensado antes así, yo siempre creí que ir al Valhala era lo máximo.

—Si tu vivías allí es un paraíso— le dije tomando sus cabellos entre mis manos, ese brillo rojo me traía loco.

—Yo no vivía en el Valhala— casi se oyó ofendida. –Soy una Vanir, mi hogar era Vanaheim, el Valhala es para los condenados, los siervos de Odín y Thor. Allí los mantienen prisioneros mientras les dan todo lo que los guerreros quieren, comida, bebida y peleas. Hasta el Ragnarok— dijo muy seria. Yo no sabía que los vikingos fueran prisioneros allí.

— ¿El Ragnarok?— pregunté.

—La batalla final entre los gigantes y los dioses, según una profecía el Ragnarok será el fin de los dioses. Por eso Odín recluta guerreros muertos en batalla, espera que con un ejército pueda cambiar las cosas. Pero las videntes no pueden ver más allá del Ragnarok y nadie sabe el final.

—Vaya, nunca pensé en el Valhala como una prisión, pensaba que era el cielo, con Valkirias dispuestas a complacer a los guerreros— sentí un golpe en el brazo, me dolió mucho. Me quejé.

—Te mataría por eso que acabas de decir— gritó ofendida. –No complacemos a nadie, todas somos vírgenes, sólo los transportamos y les damos de beber hidromiel, ni siquiera hablamos con ellos. Nos limitamos a curar sus heridas y llevarlos sin perderse— caminó unos pasos muy molesta, quería reír pero seguro se molestaría más. Su pie se enredó con la maleza y trastabilló. Me acerqué corriendo a ver si estaba bien.

—Maldito cuerpo humano— gritó. La tomé en brazos y caminé con ella hasta sentarme en un tronco.

—Perdóname, no quería ofenderte, sólo te dije lo que he escuchado decir por allí. ¿En serio son vírgenes? Bueno… tú ya no— traté de darle un beso pero me esquivó, todavía estaba molesta.

—Ahora soy humana, no tendría porque molestarme lo que dijiste. Ya no soy una Valkiria, creo que me dejarán aquí por el resto de mis días y moriré como cualquier mortal— dijo algo triste.

— ¿No te basta una vida conmigo? Podría ayudarte a matar el tiempo— aceptó mis besos y se apegó más a mí.

—Es la primera vez que veo el mundo de manera diferente. Antes creía que era una condena vivir entre los hombres ahora comprendo que la vida humana es corta pero tiene algo que la inmortal no. Amor, sueños, esperanza. Todo guardado en un pequeño corazón frágil— me miraba con intensidad.

—Y tú tienes el mío. Te amo Bella.

—Yo también te amo Edward.

.

El día casi llegaba a su fin y quería apresar las horas, habíamos practicado luchas y parecía que estaba escrito que debía vencerla porque por alguna extraña razón siempre terminaba ganándole en todo. Hasta en puntería podía superarla. Bella se molestaba al principio pero se acostumbró.

Salí a cazar mientras ella hacía una fogata, no quería alejarme mucho a pesar que Bella era fuerte quería protegerla. Me demoré un poco, no sabía que en este lugar apenas había animales, vi unos pocos zorros que no me apetecía comer. Así que improvisé una lanza y en un arroyo cercano atrapé unos peces que debían tener buen sabor.

Cuando volvía escuché el sonido de metal chocando, corrí a toda velocidad, tenía miedo que la lastimaran, me había dicho que era mortal, eso quería decir que podía morir y no quería eso. Cuando llegué cerca de la cueva vi que ella sola combatía por lo menos con diez hombres a la vez, tenía ambas espadas en las manos y se movía con una soltura que no había podido observar cuando caminaba. Al llegar a su lado había sólo cuatro hombres en pie.

—Es una bruja— decía uno de los hombres a los otros. –Vámonos, el rey Jasper nos advirtió que no viniéramos aquí— les decía.

—Así que son súbditos de Jasper, pues díganle que Bella de Islandia no aceptará su propuesta de matrimonio ni muerta— gritó ella. Los hombres de pronto se arrodillaron.

—Por favor, no sabíamos que era usted, sólo queríamos…

—Ya sé lo que querían bastardos— Bella pateó a uno de ellos, no la había visto molesta hasta ahora, pensé que conmigo en la mañana se había molestado pero no era nada en comparación con su furia en este momento.

—Perdónenos su majestad, perdónenos— rogaba otro.

—Recojan a sus heridos y lárguense de aquí— les grité. Ella me miró y su expresión cambió. Caminó unos pasos y se sentó cerca del fuego. Los hombres se levantaron y en minutos desaparecieron.

— ¿Te hicieron daño?— le pregunté llegando a ella.

—Ningún hombre puede dañarme… aunque… creo que tu eres la excepción a la regla— trató de sonreír.

— ¿Quién es ese Jasper que te ha propuesto matrimonio?— pregunté algo molesto.

—Uno de los reyes del continente. Creo que su reino está cerca de Renania. Quiere que sea su esposa— soltó una carcajada sarcástica.

—Él es un rey, yo sólo soy un chico del bosque— murmuré.

—De eso no estoy muy segura… Edward, irás tras el dragón ¿y luego?

—Vendré por ti— dije sin dudar.

—Lo sé… me refería… ¿recuperarás el trono de tu padre?— preguntó.

— ¿Quieres que sea rey? Sólo dímelo y lucharé por recuperar ese reino para ser digno de ti— era claro que en mi condición era poca cosa para alguien como ella.

—No me importa una corona, podría vivir en un bosque lejos de todo el mundo si estoy contigo— me sonrió. Me senté a su lado a ver el fuego.

—Tu madre…— preguntó.

—Quiero ir por ella, Carlisle no tiene esperanza pero yo si— dije alborotándome los cabellos, los años pasaban y cada vez era más lejano el recuerdo de mi madre.

— ¿Cuánto demorarás en regresar?— preguntó.

—Creo que unas cuantas lunas… no sé…, no más de 6 lunas, no sé dónde está el dragón, pero me tomará un tiempo. Apenas lo mate volveré— le aseguré.

—Puedo buscar a tu madre— me dijo de pronto. La miré con reverencia porque ella quería ayudarme.

—No— dije.

—En serio, tengo barcos, los vikingos me temen, ellos perciben lo que soy, si les digo la verdad me dejarán llegar a ella, no corro riesgos— se oía serena y firme, sabía que hablaba en serio.

—Pero… Bella, no es que no quiera a mi madre otra vez… es sólo…

— ¿No confías en mí?—

—Claro que confío… pero… ¡No quiero que te arriesgues! Puedo ir cuando vuelva, podemos ir los dos si quieres pero no soportaría saber que estás en peligro— le solté. Tal vez yo estaba señalado para vencerla y ella pudiera con todo mundo como había visto derrotar a esos hombres pero no podía dejar de sentirme ansioso con sólo pensar que por mi causa le hagan daño.

Si, ella era la única que me hacía sentir miedo. Un miedo terrible de perderla.

—Está bien. Esperaré a tu regreso— dijo sin más. — ¿Me traerás un colmillo de dragón?— preguntó juguetona nuevamente.

—Te traeré su cabeza— dije haciendo ruidos de animal, ella se rió muy fuerte.

Comimos pescado asado y dormimos juntos otra vez. Era mágico.

Al amanecer del siguiente día, el último para nosotros, me levanté temprano y salí a buscar frutas para ella. No había nada a parte de bayas y manzanas, esta tierra debía estar maldita, sin muchos animales y sin frutos. Cuando vivamos juntos será en un bosque con muchos animales y plantaré fresas y vegetales. Tal vez me vuelva agricultor. "Edward el campesino, asesino de dragones, esposo de una valkiria, hijo de un rey" suena bien.

Cuando volví ella tenía la roca de estrella en sus manos, la miraba por todas partes.

—Hola mi reina, ¿se te perdió algo?— le pregunté.

—Trato de buscar algún símbolo, Alice dice que todo en el mundo es simbólico, ella lee las nubes, el vuelo de las aves, las runas y las piedras. Hasta tiene un cuervo de mascota para ver en los bosques— dijo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo un cuervo de mascota. Me reí.

— ¿Y ya te dijo algo la roca?— pregunté interesado mirando las formas negras.

—Yo no sé leer rocas, simplemente memorizo las formas de las figuras para contarle— Miró con curiosidad mis manos. Sonrió cuando le ofrecí las bayas y las manzanas.

— ¿Y qué hay para hoy?— pregunté.

—Otra sesión más de derrotas— me sonrió. –Quiero mostrarte los puntos débiles de un dragón— dijo como si fuera algo de lo más normal, creo que podría acostumbrarme a su divinidad.

—Es importante que te alejes de su hálito. El dragón tiene dos puntos muy débiles: los ojos y la panza— se veía muy seria, me preguntaba de dónde sabía eso. –Son algo torpes y no miran bien, puedes confundirlo fácilmente. Si clavas la espada en su abdomen o en su corazón lo tendrás a tu merced—

—Bella, ¿Has visto algún dragón?— le pregunté muy serio.

—Claro, Nidhogg es un dragón muy viejo e inofensivo pero me imagino que en la tierra sería un azote, vive en una de las raíces de Yggdrasil, en el reino de la niebla. Bueno te decía que debes aturdirlo primero o tenderle una trampa, tal vez si hicieras un muñeco con figura humana podría entretenerse mientras ubicas sus costados y su vientre— continuaba ella hablando. Traté de concentrarme en lo que decía y dejar de fantasear con seguir besándola. Al final aprendí más cosas que mis 12 años con Carlisle.

—Me da gusto ayudar, hay cosas que casi no recordaba pero al tratar de explicarte muchos de mis recuerdos han regresado— dijo ella sonriendo. Había sido un día duro que llegaba a su fin y con ello tendría que partir de regreso. No quería hacerlo.

Vimos el atardecer juntos, ella estaba recostada sobre mí.

—Es mi parte favorita del día, cuando el sol se va— suspiré.

—Te recordaré cada día en el crepúsculo— dijo ella.

—Mañana partiré al amanecer, debo llegar al medio día al puerto— le dije sin ánimo.

—No tardes mucho— me tomó de una mano.

—No mi amor, dame 6 lunas y estaré a tu lado.

— ¿Lo prometes?— preguntó.

—Lo prometo. Volveré por ti y no nos separaremos jamás.


	4. DEBER

**CAPITULO 4 **

**DEBER**

**BELLA**

Regresé sin volver la vista atrás después de un último beso, no quería verlo marchar. El camino se me hizo muy corto, todavía no empezaba a elaborar el discurso que le daría a Alice cuando pude divisar el castillo. Todo se veía gris.

— ¡Bella! ¡Regresaste!— mi pequeña amiga estaba sentada en una enorme roca junto al camino. Dio un salto acrobático y empezó a correr hacia mí. No tenía que preguntarme nada, por su sonrisa deduje que sabía.

Me dio un fuerte abrazo y soltó una carcajada.

—Te extrañé pero sé que tú no me extrañaste ni un poco. Vamos, cuéntamelo todo ¿Estás enamorada? ¿Él es bueno?

—Lo que no es bueno es andar espiando a la gente, además si ya sabes para que preguntas— dije firmemente tratando de ponerme seria.

—Oye los cuervos sólo me muestran escenas, no tengo una bola de cristal que me pase todo ininterrumpidamente. Cuéntamelo. Por favor, cuéntame un poquito— daba saltitos alrededor de mí.

—Es perfecto Alice. Lo amo. Vendrá por mi pronto, tiene que hacer un par de cosas antes. Le conté tantas cosas de nuestro mundo...—suspiré.

—Espera, espera ¿Del nuestro? ¿Sabe lo que somos?— sus ojitos se agrandaron.

—Sí, fue fácil decírselo, no dudó, parecía fascinado, cualquier otro hombre tendría miedo.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Se lo tomó como si nada? ¿Es humano?—preguntó sonriendo.

— ¿Cómo estuvo todo por aquí?— pregunté para cambiar la conversación.

—Bien. Peter se fue— suspiró –Y Emmett está en el puerto.

— ¿Y eso?

—Llegó un bardo a pregonar sobre un dragón y pues yo le dije que para marcharse a pelear con uno de esos lindos animalitos tenía que pedirte permiso primero.

— ¿Se lo tomó bien?

—Sigue rezongando, ahora me llama "su majestad" y "pequeña reina". ¿Le darás permiso para que vaya a pelear?

—No. Sería tiempo perdido. Edward matará al dragón.

— ¿Va a matar a un dragón? ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

—Porque ese es su destino, tu deberías saberlo, ese tal Peter te atrofió las visiones— le reclamé, hizo un puchero.

—Sí que es raro tu Edward mira que haberte puesto así. ¿No será un hechicero?—preguntó intrigada.

—Es aprendiz de mago y un herrero.

—Si, todo un príncipe—se burló y salió corriendo.

.

.

**ALICE**

Es la primera vez que vi un rayo de esperanza en los ojos de Bella, mi amiga, mi hermana.

No recuerdo bien cuando la conocí, mis memorias casi se borran, sólo sé que ella siempre fue mi única amiga.

No era como las demás valkirias, ella no se ufanaba de su posición, ni menospreciaba mi trabajo.

Y yo sólo era la menor de las videntes, a quien casi nunca preguntaban, a quien no tomaban en cuenta para las grandes predicciones.

Pero yo sabía que ella caería aún antes de desobedecer, el día que Odín la llamó para bajar a la tierra, vi su decisión y entonces supe que ella sería castigada. Y la seguí.

Esta tierra me divertía mucho, había más cosas que observar que en Asgard, los hombres y las mujeres me agradaban, siempre con sus sueños e ilusiones.

Una vida corta e intensa, es mejor que una larga y vacía. Al menos así me lo parecía.

¿Ya habrá llegado Peter a su reino? ¿Ya habrá desembarcado?

Conocerlo ha sido maravilloso... alguien que no sabía que existía pero que ya estaba esperando… y me hizo esperar mucho tiempo.

Pude sentir los latidos de mi corazón por primera vez, retumbaban en mi pecho desde que lo vi. Lástima que no puedo concentrarme en las visiones con él cerca.

Quise verlo en su viaje pero desistí. No enviaría a mis amiguitos a espiarlo, eso no era de una dama como yo. Peter habló de volver y yo al igual que Bella esperaría.

Dos hermosos cuervos dejaron caer bayas en mis manos y se posaron en una piedra. Les agradecí con una sonrisa y les di una caricia. Nadie comprendía a estos amiguitos tan fieles. Ellos también podían ver el futuro quizás por eso les temía la gente.

.

.

**EDWARD**

—Bienvenido de vuelta— dijo Carlisle dándome un abrazo en el puerto.

—Gracias. ¿Sabes algo más de Fafnir? ¿Has hablado con Mime?— pregunté interesado en saber alguna novedad.

—Si, me dio la ubicación exacta, más allá de las montañas de Burgundia pero ahora el enano ha desaparecido— mi maestro estaba preocupado.

— ¿Burgundia? Jasper de Burgundia— murmuré sintiendo hervir mi sangre. –Espero no pasar por su palacio. ¿Podemos forjar la espada cerca de la cueva del dragón o debemos ir hasta Renania donde teníamos la forja?— pregunté, no quería perder mucho tiempo.

—Tengo la fragua y el yunque en mi carreta, podemos buscar un buen lugar cerca de Burgundia para que forjes tu espada. Me da gusto verte tan entusiasmado a pesar de que no sonríes— me demandó.

—Sólo pensaba en ahorrar tiempo. Creo que en una semana tendré lista la espada y podré atacar a Fafnir.

—Esta espada te tomará más tiempo, ese metal debe ser muy duro…

—Mime y tu pueden ayudarme, vamos Carlisle, al menos a calentar la fragua, me esforzaré al máximo, esa espada será mi Opus Magnus— sonreí un poco, al imaginarme matando al dragón y poder acabar con esa parte de mi destino.

— ¿Tu Opus Magnus? ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Edward?— me miró con seriedad. —Te noto cambiado—

—No tienes idea, digamos que este viaje me ha hecho madurar muy pronto.

— ¿Qué tanto? ¿Has conocido mucha genta nueva?, pensé que tal vez te aburrirías pero veo que te fue muy bien.

—Si, soy demasiado afortunado. No conocí a mucha gente nueva, digamos que sólo a una persona— le solté.

—Tus ojos tiene un brillo que antes no tenían y ahora hablas como un hombre y no como el joven que partió de aquí hace dos semanas…

—No creo haber cambiado tanto, solo que ahora tengo otras prioridades. Te di mi palabra de que mataría al dragón y lo cumpliré pero después de eso… volveré a Islandia— le fui sincero.

—Debes recuperar Xantia el reino de tu padre— me miró con cautela.

—No es mi prioridad. Tal vez más adelante…

—Habiendo matado al dragón te reconocerán como un héroe, un hombre especial, todos se preguntarán de dónde vienes, entonces podrás desafiar a Charlie quien ahora ostenta el trono usurpado.

—No. Mataré al dragón y volveré a Islandia, no quiero un reino, no quiero ser héroe, sólo quiero volver… allá está todo lo que necesito…

— ¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de la dama?— lo mire y tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es una mujer?— pregunte…

—Es obvio Edward, tal pasión solo puede ser inspirada por una dama. ¿Me dirás su nombre?

—Bella.

— ¿Solo eso? ¿Bella? ¿Hermosa?

—Si, ese es su nombre y le queda bien. Ella es Bella— suspiré.

Subimos a la carreta que traía Carlisle y empezamos el camino.

— ¿Es de Islandia o estaba allí de visita?— preguntó.

—Vive allí— dije.

— ¿Y su familia? Edward, mas tarde o más temprano tú serás rey, lo quieras o no y necesitarás una reina digna, una mujer a tu altura…

—Ella es más de lo que puede soñar un hombre y no me ciega el amor, lo digo porque es así. Ella es divina.

—Pues creo que si te ciega el amor…la pasión diría. Apenas la conoces, no puedes saber todo de ella.

—Lo sé. Por eso quiero volver pronto.

— ¿Pero has hablado con sus padres? ¿Le prometiste volver?

—No tiene padres.

— ¿Es huérfana?

—No.

—No entiendo… ¿trabaja en Islandia entonces? ¿De dónde es?

—De todas partes.

— ¿Una errante?

—Digamos que ahora está establecida en Islandia, cuando vuelva con ella decidiremos a donde ir— le sonreí.

—No quiero parecer entrometido… ustedes… hay cosa que yo no te he explicado Edward, he tratado de ser como un padre pero pues… la intimidad…— nunca había visto a Carlisle tartamudear.

—Has sido un buen amigo, maestro y padre Carlisle. Sé todo lo que debo saber. Ella y yo somos uno ahora— sus ojos se agrandaron y no dijo más.

Acampamos esa noche en el bosque, demoramos 4 días en llegar a las fronteras de Burgundia, avanzábamos lento debido al peso de la fragua, el yunque y los martillos.

Nos topamos con un contingente de guerreros que vinieron a nosotros.

— ¿Quiénes son? Identifíquense— Dijo el de más rango.

—Soy Carlisle y él es Edward, herreros de Renania— dijo mi maestro.

— ¿Herreros? Magnífico, necesitamos sus servicios. Nuestro rey está necesitando espadas y guerreros fuertes.

—Sólo estamos de paso caballeros— dijo Carlisle con cortesía.

—Son órdenes reales, reclutar muchachos y herreros. Deben acompañarnos— dijo otro de los guardias. Carlisle me hizo señas de obedecer y los seguimos.

— ¿Cuando parte el primer pelotón?— preguntó uno de ellos mientras cabalgaban.

—Mañana. Están equipados hasta los dientes, ahora que la bruja nos dio el lugar exacto de la cueva del dragón lo agarraremos dormido— sonrió el otro muy seguro.

—Semejante tesoro atraerá mercenarios, no sé para qué reclutamos campesinos— se quejó otro.

—No sólo mercenarios, parece que el rey Charlie de Xantia pronto nos declarará la guerra, ese viejo codicioso sólo quiere el tesoro—parece que algunas cosas ya eran de dominio popular.

—El secreto ya no está a salvo. ¿Qué le habrá hecho la bruja al enano para que hable?— murmuraba Carlisle.

—Por favor Carlisle, deja de hablar en clave. Necesito que me digas todo lo que sabes, si todo el mundo va tras el dragón no veo la necesidad de que yo también lo haga— le reproché.

—El rey Jasper es uno de los más poderosos porque tiene a una bruja como nana. Una pelirroja muy peligrosa, ella es malvada hasta la raíz de los cabellos y hará lo que sea para que su rey sea el dueño del mundo— seguía en sus pensamientos lejanos.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver ella con Mime?

—Mime tiene una debilidad… dos mejor dicho… oro y… mujeres— se notaba algo abochornado.

— ¿Oro y sexo?— me pregunté. Mi mente ociosa me devolvió a Islandia, donde mi amada debía estar en su palacio.

—De alguna forma le sacó el secreto, ahora todos los hombres probarán suerte—

—Magnífico ¿ya puedo irme? Que otro mate al dragón, yo no quiero ni el tesoro ni la gloria— le dije.

—Con ese tesoro tu reino será el más rico del mundo—

—Ese tesoro está maldito, no tomaré ni una sola joya de él— le dije con firmeza.

— ¿Qué sabes de la leyenda?— preguntó asustado.

—Lo necesario para saber que no debo tocarlo—Carlisle me miraba cada vez más intrigado. Seguimos por el camino, el ejército nos dejaba para adentrarse en los poblados cercanos y nos volvían a alcanzar con nuevos reclutas. Al anochecer llegamos a Burgundia, su castillo de piedra era imponente.

Fuimos designados a una estancia cerca de las caballerizas y nos hicieron un pedido de 20 espadas con sus escudos y 15 lanzas. Eso nos tomaría por lo menos una semana trabajando a toda prisa. No tendría tiempo de forjar mi espada. Apenas llegamos armé la fragua fui por leña para encenderla, no quería perder ni un minuto. Trabajé hasta que cantó el gallo, tenía 3 espadas listas. Al otro día me levanté a seguir trabajando.

—No sé qué te dio es mujer pero debe ser más fuerte que una poción, trabajas como un desesperado— se rió Carlisle.

—No me dio ninguna poción, ella sola es… perfecta, sobrenatural… Di...

—Divina… ya lo dijiste. Y creo que también es un bruja— me miró tratando de taladrarme con la mirada.

—No es una bruja— seguí martilleando el metal.

— ¿Sólo llegaste a dónde cayó la estrella? ¿No te adentraste más en la isla?— preguntó.

—No. Pero me faltó poco. Sólo regresé porque tenía claro que debía matar a ese dragón. Si hubiese sabido que todos los guerreros vendrían a darle muerte me habría quedado en Islandia— le dije muy serio.

Al atardecer vinieron a recoger las espadas, esperaban encontrar tres o cuatro y no las diez que tenía listas. Me trajeron más metal y enviaron a dos muchachos para que me ayudaran con los leños y a echar aire a la fragua. Carlisle salía a dar vueltas por el lugar, sabía que había ido a merodear a la bruja, yo esperaba sinceramente que me traigan la noticia de la muerte del dragón para poder ir con Bella.

A los tres días ya me faltaba poco para acabar su pedido cuando llegaron tres guerreros malheridos a las puertas de la ciudad, la alarma corrió y todos se congregaron en la plaza del pueblo. Yo seguí forjando las lanzas pues estaba seguro que el primer contingente había sido derrotado.

—Los masacraron y lo peor de todo, despertaron a Fafner— dijo Carlisle sentándose cerca de mí.

—Ojalá el segundo ejército lo mate— murmuré sin dejar de cambiar el metal del fuego al agua.

—No van a poder, no con simples espadas— me aseguró.

—Atacan de frente, ¿Quién va a poder matarlo así?— se me escapó recordando la forma de matar dragones que mi Bella me había enseñado.

—Edward, ahora soy yo el que te pide que no me guardes secretos. Me asustas cada vez que abres la boca— me aseguró, apenas esbocé una sonrisa.

— ¿yo? ¿Asustar a un mago?— apenas lo miré.

—Sabes más de lo que dices, lo sé. Ahora estoy seguro que la que te encontraste en Islandia es una bruja. ¿Qué más te dijo?— se oía molesto.

—No es una bruja y nunca me habló con acertijos como lo haces tú—le dije serenamente.

— ¿Ahora me hablas así a mí? Edward ella no debe ser una chica normal debes aceptarlo…

—No trato de hablarte en acertijos, sólo quiero guardarme algunas cosas. Tú nunca dices todos tus secretos… yo tampoco. Y no es una chica normal… yo... sé lo que es… y es mi problema— terminé otra punta de lanza y la tiré con las demás, tomé otro trozo de letal para echarlo a la fragua, estábamos solos porque los chicos se habían ido a dormir. Tomé el fuelle y empecé a hacer que el fuego aumente.

— ¿Quién es el herrero?— entro un joven rubio de vestimenta fina.

— ¿Quién lo busca?— lo miré de reojo.

—Soy el consejero del rey, mi nombre es Peter, una de tus espadas me fue dada hoy— dijo acercándose un poco.

— ¿Tienes alguna queja?— le pregunté.

—No, todo lo contrario. El rey quiere que le fabriques una espada, de un metal más duro y con mayores ornamentos. Si el segundo contingente falla, el rey en persona irá a desafiar al dragón—me giré a verlo. Si el rey vestía como él seguramente no era buen guerrero pero con su bruja a lo mejor tenía suerte.

—El metal que me habéis proporcionado no es el más apropiado para el rey— le dije.

—Mañana te será entregado un metal traído de las canteras de oriente, este es el dibujo de la espada que quiere mi señor— dijo tendiéndome un papel. Era de un libro muy antiguo, tenía dibujos vikingos, traté de ver todos los símbolos como Bella me había enseñado. Era Nothung una espada legendaria.

—Aquí dice que esta espada perteneció a Odín— me señaló.

—Sé leer gracias— le dije concentrándome otra vez en los símbolos.

—Entonces en cuanto tiempo estará lista.

—Si el metal es muy duro, en dos días— le dije.

—Trabajas rápido herrero, serás bien recompensado. ¿No quieres salir esta noche? Hoy es la festividad de los fuegos de Beltane, hay luna llena— me dijo, apenas oí eso levanté la vista, a través de los maderos vi el resplandor "6 lunas" recordé. Ya había pasado una luna casi sin darme cuenta. Y ni siquiera había comenzado a forjar mi espada.

—Gracias, no deseo salir— le dije.

Seguí dándole forma a una punta de lanza hasta que sentí un salpicón de agua. Carlisle había echado un cubo del líquido sobre la leña.

—Necesitas salir. Desde que llegaste aquí solo dejas esa fragua para dormir e ir al baño. Ve por allí, habla con alguien— me echó del lugar.

Caminé hasta que escuché carcajadas. Llegué a la plaza del pueblo y me sorprendió ver a mucha gente con máscaras saltando sobre una fogata. Traje a mi memoria algunos libros, la festividad de Beltane era en agradecimiento a la tierra por la cosecha, donde jóvenes bailaban en torno al fuego para después… rayos, debía tomar algo y marcharme pronto, eso acabaría en una orgía. Llegué hasta donde servían las bebidas y pedí que me dieran solo agua con miel, no quería licor. De pronto a mi lado escuché un respirar agitado.

—Hola extraño, puedo verte— me dijo una suave voz. Traía una máscara de águila con plumas pero podía ver una larga cabellera rubia. No le contesté.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos— me dijo muy alegre.

—Te quedarías pobre— apenas la miré.

— ¿No quieres bailar?— me pidió.

—Gracias pero tengo mucho trabajo y deseo volver a mi labor— acabé mi agua y me levanté.

Sentí su mirada a mi espalda pero no me giré a verla, ni ella ni nadie podría hacerme sentir nada. Yo tenía una mujer esperándome y aunque todo mundo me pusiera trabas yo las rompería para volver con ella.


	5. ENGAÑO

**CAPITULO 5**

**ENGAÑO**

**ROSALIE**

—No te atrevas a salir esta noche— me amenazó mi hermano.

No podía negarme esto... ¡era Beltane!, una festividad para celebrar. Sé que había mucha gente de duelo aún pero ahora todos volvían a tener esperanza.

Me escabullí por mi ventana después de haberle pedido a Charlotte que me consiguiera vestidos de aldeana. Quería ver la fiesta desde dentro, me había pasado dos semanas preparando mi máscara.

Apenas llegué me tomaron de un brazo y me arrastraron al ruedo, todo mundo bailaba y sonreía. Bailé hasta que me dolieron los pies y me quedé sin aliento. Estaba muy acalorada por el fuego, desde niña había visto estos bailes desde mi ventana. Las fogatas eran inmensas y la música muy alegre.

Fui por un poco de agua, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo, si Jasper se enteraba que salí me azotaría. Sonreí, jamás había hecho eso pero no quería darle motivos.

Me senté al lado de un joven apuesto y que no traía máscara. Se notaba esquivo, me preguntaba cómo reaccionaría si me quitara la máscara. ¿Lo dejaría sin aliento como a todos los demás?

Aquel tipo se fue pronto y no me dejó probar.

Regresé inmediatamente a mi habitación antes que se dieran cuenta que me había escapado. "Una princesa no puede mezclarse con la plebe" diría Victoria, mi nana. Ella tenía tanta fe en mí, desde pequeña siempre me decía que algún día me casaría con un rey, que lo había visto en mis estrellas.

.

Tres días después volví a ver a aquel joven apuesto en el palacio, estaba espiando cuando Victoria me sorprendió.

— ¡Rosalie!— gritó molesta.

—Lo siento Victoria— le dije asustada, me miró y entreabrió la puerta por donde espiaba. Apenas la vi enfocar la vista en los recién llegados se puso pálida.

—Es el discípulo del mago...— murmuró.

— ¿Lo conoces? ¿No es guapo?— solté una risita.

—Es un aprendiz de mago tonta, aléjate de él—me reprendió.

—Es muy joven para ser un mago, debe tener mi edad— volví a mirarlo — ¿Qué te parece? ¿No es el chico más guapo del reino?— le pregunté.

—Es sólo un chiquillo… —entonces ella volvió a mirarlo. —Aunque creo que... podría ser él…— murmuró.

— ¿Él quién?— pregunté, ella era tan pero tan misteriosa cuando quería.

—El hijo de Elizabeth, tiene sus ojos y la edad coincide. Sabía que no en vano Carlisle dejó tanto tiempo sola Esme…— no entendía nada de nada.

— ¿Quién?— pregunté.

—Ponte el vestido más hermoso que tengas. Rápido— me urgió.  
Cepilló mis cabellos y me roció una colonia de fiesta que ella misma me preparaba.

—Vi, ¿porque me pones eso?— pregunté.

—Dale esto a Jasper— me entregó un papel.

—Pero está ocupado— me quejé.

—De inmediato. ¡Ahora!— me gritó, salí a regañadientes, a mi hermano no le gustaba que lo molestaran.

Cuando llegué Jasper probaba una preciosa espada por todo el salón.

—Es magnífica— sonreía mi hermano. –Saldré apenas tenga noticias de mi ejército— dijo animado.

—Buen día hermano— lo saludé.

—Rose— se acercó a mí.

—Te envían esto— le tendí el papel.

—Gracias. Ella es mi hermana Rosalie, él es un magnífico herrero de Renania— nos presentó y se giró a leer el papel. Le sonreí ampliamente al ¿herrero?

—Hola extraño, puedo verte— le dije para recordarle que ya nos conocíamos. Sonrió un poco, casi nada.

—Soy Edward, creo que ya no somos extraños— dijo muy formalmente.

—Una moneda por tus pensamientos— quería verlo sonreír.

—Pienso el algo maravilloso— dijo apenas. Estaba segura que se refería a mí, a lo mejor era muy tímido.

— ¿Algo o alguien?— necesitaba saber si era libre.

—Alguien… la mujer más hermosa de la tierra— dijo mirando por la ventana hacia las montañas. ¿Pero si yo era la más hermosa? Seguramente no se atrevía a decírmelo de frente.

— ¿Una dama de baja o alta alcurnia?— le seguí el juego.

—De mucha alcurnia…la más alta— suspiró suavemente, luego me miró como si de pronto reparara que todavía estaba allí. — ¿Y usted princesa está casada?— preguntó, eso terminó de enfadarme, no estaba hablando de mí.

—No y sólo me casaré por amor— dije y me fui con la cabeza muy en alto.

— ¿Te vio?— dijo Victoria que me esperaba.

—Sí. Apenas— dije molesta.

—Él matará al dragón— dijo ella y abrí los ojos como platos. Entonces si él mataba al dragón y las leyendas eran ciertas era el rey perdido de Xantia. Quería saltar de alegría, por fin el rey que necesitaba. Pero a él parecía no gustarle.

—Entonces el tesoro… será… nuestro— seguía trazando sus planes mi nana, siempre tan misterios, si no estuviera segura que me quería mucho le tendría miedo.

—No le gusto, creo que está enamorado de otra…— dijo poniéndome seria. Tenía que aceptarlo para una relación se necesitan dos y Edward parecía no estar afectado por mi belleza.

—Ese no es problema, estamos en luna menguante— sonrió Victoria, cuando miraba así me daba miedo. –Le gustarás… pronto— dijo y salió.

Esa tarde tuve mi periodo y me fui a dormir temprano pero los cólicos me atormentaban, busqué a Victoria pero no pude hallarla. Traté de recordar la planta que me daba en infusiones y tampoco había y si enviaba por ellas a alguna doncella lo más probable es que me trajeran otras, ella plantaba a la entrada del bosque todo tipo de plantas medicinales.

Me envolví en una capa delgada y salí a hurtadillas.

Cuando llegué me sorprendió verla a mi nana allí. Me senté entre los arbustos para poder ver que hacía al lado de un caldero, echando algo blanco por todos lados.

_Luna menguante, has que su corazón vague sin rumbo…_

_Su dulce recuerdo empequeñezca, su corazón se enfríe._

_Bebiendo mi poción, del amor pasado no hay recuerdos y nada prevalece._

_El nuevo amor se endulza y se hace más fuerte,_

_Abriéndose paso a través del pasado,_

_Más fuerte que la plata, el diamante y el oro…_

_Bebiendo mi poción el amor nuevo brota,_

_Sobre mi poción nada es más fuerte..._

Estaba aterrada, Victoria era una bruja, una de verdad, me fijé en el suelo había un círculo y una estrella de 5 puntas dibujada en la tierra. No esperé a que terminara sus brujerías, salí de allí antes que pudiera verme.

La escuché entrar en mi habitación cuando me creía dormida, me acomodó las cobijas y me dio un beso en la frente como cada noche.

A la mañana siguiente quise enfrentarla pero había listones negros en muchas casas. El segundo grupo de guerreros había fracasado, entonces mi hermano partiría pronto. Se me encogió el corazón.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Empecé a forjar mi espada el día que el rey salió con su ejército.

Carlisle me dejó sólo, según él, ya estaba listo para esta misión. Yo no tenía dudas dentro de mí. El amor que Bella había despertado en mi interior era toda la fuerza que necesitaba.

Como buen discípulo había visto muy de cerca la forja. Era mucho más que darle forma al metal.

Cuentan las antiguas leyendas que un hombre se forja a sí mismo con su trabajo. Para mí, los sueños se hacen realidad aquí en mi fragua.

Una espada para proteger y no para asesinar.

Una espada para sacar al guerrero interior.

Usar sólo la energía constructora, sin sentimientos de violencia o venganza.

Tenía todos los elementos. El metal simbolizaba la tierra, el agua es necesaria para templarla, el aire proviene del fuelle y el fuego está en la fragua. Mi mente le da forma y mi corazón le da vida.

_Thor, señor de la fragua, guía mi martillo,_  
_Que mi espada sea luz en la oscuridad,_  
_Fuerza para los débiles,_  
_Esperanza para los oprimidos._  
_Señor, hazme digno de esta espada_

No me di cuenta del paso del tiempo, me tomó algunos días terminarla. Cuando estuvo lista la probé en el yunque que sirvió para forjarla. El débil metal terrestre no resistió y se partió en dos. Y la espada seguía intacta.

Debía llevar un nombre, cada espada al igual que las personas necesita un nombre. "Balmung" que significa única. Porque no hay otra como ésta.

Terminado mi trabajo Carlisle regresó conmigo. Como buen maestro revisó la empuñadura, la hoja y estuvo conforme.

—Digna de ti. Realmente es tu opus magnus Edward. Recuerda siempre aquel dicho— me recordó.

—_"No me saques sin razón. No me guardes sin honor_"— le recité aquel canto que escuchamos entre los antiguos pueblos guerreros de la niebla. –Esta espada tiene una misión, no voy a emplearla para mi orgullo personal— le aseguré. Sólo debía ser utilizada para matar a Fafnir, el dragón.

— ¿Cuándo partimos?— preguntó Carlisle.

—Esta misma noche, ya he perdido demasiado tiempo—

—Prepararé todo. Voy por los caballos, tengo parte de las provisiones. Te espero en la quebrada, cerca del río.

Guardé todo. No necesitaría más esta forja, bien podría dejarla aquí. Después de matar a Fafnir no volvería. Partiría por otro camino, el más corto hasta Islandia, dónde ella me esperaba.

—Necesitamos cuchillos— entraron dos hombres jadeantes. Parecían recién llegados, sus ropas hechas girones y su desesperación me alarmaron.

— ¿Qué ha pasado?— pregunté, buscando las hojas mas afiladas.

—Sólo hemos vuelto nosotros, el general y el rey. La bruja va a curar al rey, quiere un cuchillo al rojo vivo—

— ¿Y el resto del ejército?— pregunté.

—Todos cayeron. Nosotros permanecimos lejos cuidando la carreta aún así el retumbar de la tierra era insoportable.

— ¿El rey está herido?

—De gravedad. Pero la bruja lo va a curar, ella no lo dejará morir— tomaron el arma que les di y salieron veloces.

Era hora de partir y de inmediato. Caminé en la noche pero las puertas del pueblo estaban cerradas. Al pedirle al guardia que las abriera fui llevado cerca del castillo.

No quería enfrentarme a ellos con la nueva espada, podría atravesarlos como mantequilla.

— ¿Quién osa abandonar el pueblo cuando su rey agoniza?— era el general el ejército, un hombre desagradablemente tirano.

—Soy Edward de Renania, un herrero. No soy vasallo de este reino—

—Estás aquí y aquí te quedas. Necesitamos armas, no te marcharás— amenazó.

—Soy un hombre libre. Nada puedes hacer para impedirlo.

Desenvainó su espada para atacarme, pero yo no podía hacer lo mismo.

.

.

**ROSALIE**

Jasper regresó herido y sangrante, tenía parte del cabello chamuscado.

Victoria y James estaban alarmados. Nuestra nana esparcía ungüentos y cantaba sortilegios alrededor de mi hermano. La gente afuera lloraba y oraba a los dioses para que su rey no muera de pronto oí un murmullo. Victoria me alcanzó y me llevó a un lado.

—Él partirá hoy, las estrellas son propicias, hay luna creciente. Debes darle a beber esto— me entregó una pequeña botella. No quise recibirla.

—No… si él me ama que sea por voluntad— me rehusaba usar las artes oscuras para mi beneficio. No era justo.

—Jamás te amará por voluntad, hay que actuar. Sólo un sorbo hoy para que en su travesía su antiguo amor se debilite. Cuando regrese deberás darle a beber cada noche hasta que su amor por ti se haga fuerte… tres gotas en su bebida es todo lo que necesitas ¿No quieres ser reina?— preguntó.

— ¿Cómo seré reina? Él es sólo un herrero— murmuré.

—No es sólo un herrero, él es un príncipe, sabes bien la leyenda, cuando mate a ese dragón tendrá un tesoro y un reino que recuperar. Y tú a su lado serás la reina más hermosa y poderosa de la tierra, como te prometí. Vamos mi pequeña Rose ¿No confías en tu Victoria?— me sonrió tiernamente. Recibí la botellita con miedo.

Me fui a mi habitación y preparé una copa, vacié vino y le agregué las tres gotas, las manos me temblaban.

Cuando bajé escuché una pelea, salí a mirar y pude fijarme que Edward peleaba con James. Al verme ambos se detuvieron.

— ¿Por qué pelean cuando mi hermano se debate entre la vida y la muerte? –les grité.

—Lo siento princesa— dijo James. –Este herrero se marcha y trato de impedirlo, necesitamos que forje mas espadas para el próximo ejército— Se excusó.

—Edward por favor sígueme— entré a palacio, ya dentro simule servir las copas aunque una ya estaba llena.

—Princesa debo partir hoy mismo— trató de excusarse él.

—Lo sé. Brindemos por tu hazaña, sé a dónde vas y quiero que me traigas la cabeza del dragón ¿Podrás?— pedí alcanzándole la copa.

—Yo no volveré, debo seguir mi camino— dijo mirando la copa, las tripas se me revolvieron pero me recompuso él no sabía que le estaba dando.

—El tesoro… ¿Qué harás con él?— pregunté él dio el primer sorbo a su bebida.

—Ese tesoro está maldito, no debemos tocarlo— dijo dudando de mí, dio otro sorbo y de pronto se vio aturdido.

—Pero ese tesoro será tuyo y debes reclamarlo. Tráeme una prueba de que el tesoro existe, una pequeña prenda para mí— pedí haciendo un pequeño puchero, él me miró asintiendo y se tomó el resto de la bebida. Otra vez lo vi turbado.

—Como mande su alteza— dijo mirándome confuso.

Cuando salió mandé llamar a James para ordenarle que lo dejara partir.


	6. AÑORANZA

**CAPITULO 6**

**AÑORANZA**

**BELLA**

Edward… mi amor tan cerca de mi corazón y de mi mente y tan lejos de mis brazos y mi cuerpo. ¿Cuánto tiempo más te habré de esperar?… ven a mí.

Edward, no necesitas probar que eres fuerte. No necesitas probarme tu valor. Sólo... ven conmigo. Pronto que mi corazón desespera.

Tus brazos son mi fortaleza, en tus manos pondré mis sueños, en tu pecho mis esperanzas. Encuentra el camino de regreso y seremos otra vez uno sólo corazón, una sola carne, un solo ser.

"Te amo Bella" en la distancia resuenan tus palabras pero el tiempo va lanzando su veneno y confunde mis pensamientos ¿Por qué demoras tanto?

Ha comenzado a llover, el cielo está llorando, su pena es más grande que la mía, incontables gotas buscan la tierra… buscan reunirse, buscan el mar. Te espero, te espero…

— ¿Bella? ¿Otra vez aquí?— Alice llegó a hacerle olvidar por un rato su ausencia.

—Sólo miraba el cielo— dije endureciendo mi semblante.

—El cielo no está en el camino. Un día lo verás llegar y volverá esa sonrisa que tenías cuando volviste de tu viaje— puso su cabeza en mi hombro. Ojalá eso digan sus visiones.

—Han pasado tres lunas, el bardo no ha vuelto, estoy preocupada, siento… algo en mi pecho— confesé por fin.

—Y yo no sirvo para nada— se entristeció. Sus visiones casi desaparecieron porque ella también sufría.

—Préstame a tus cuervos— le pedí.

— ¿Quieres verlo? Puede que no veas nada— se encogió de hombros. Tal vez sea cierto pero si sigo sin hacer nada, sólo esperando, tal vez termine volviéndome loca.

—No importa, tengo una extraña sensación— le dije para convencerla.

—Bien. Les diré que por esta noche deben obedecerte. Intenta conectarte con ellos— sugirió. Sonaba fácil pero en verdad no lo era. Una vez lo intenté, craso error. Pero hoy podía arriesgarlo todo, incluso morir de frío. Para ver lo que mira un cuervo hay pasar por una suerte de trance, sin abrigo, ni el calor del fuego.

Preparé todo lo esencial aquella noche. Apagué la chimenea, abrí las ventanas y me tumbé sobre una piel donde me daba la corriente de aire helado. Pasaron horas, creo, no veía más que árboles y montañas.

De pronto la sensación se hizo más fuerte, aquella desesperación me paralizó. Ya no sentía mi cuerpo y eso ni siquiera me importaba, tenía la seguridad que Edward se encontraba en peligro mortal.

No sabía cómo ayudarlo, pedí mentalmente a todos los cuervos que me escuchen que acudieran en su ayuda y rogaba porque Edward recordara mis consejos. El dragón, Fafnir, lo estaba persiguiendo. Podía oler el fuego podrido de su aliento. Podía sentir el hedor de su cuerpo de reptil. Sus ojos en llamas no me miraban, buscaban algo en aquella cueva.

"Clava la espada en su corazón" grité al sentir un fuerte bramido, nada podía hacer más que mirar la columna de fuego que escupía la bestia.

Las visiones desaparecieron, miré el alto techo de mi habitación, rápidamente tomé una cobija y me envolví. Estaba helada, casi era un trozo de hielo.

Pero eso no importaba, lo único en lo que yo pensaba era en que Edward esté bien. Y por primera vez rogué que hubiera algo más grande que los dioses que yo conocía, imploré a algo superior que te proteja y te devuelva a mí.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Salí de Burgundia lo más rápido que pude, pero un extraño sopor empezó a calentarme el cuerpo.

—Te acompañaré hasta el lugar, no te dejaré solo— decía Carlisle pero su voz se oía lejana.

La imagen de mi amada que permanecía fuerte pronto se volvió borrosa, todo parecía desvanecerse, apuré el caballo como queriendo atrapar todavía el recuerdo.

Mientras el viento me daba en la cara el rostro de Rosalie aparecía en mi memoria. Era extraño, yo no podía pensar en esa princesa yo quería a… mi valkiria… a Bella, pero no lograba fijar su imagen.

—Estoy preocupado, no he podido hallar a Mime, creo que esa bruja o alguien más le han hecho algo—me comentó mi maestro.

Llegamos a un gran valle unos días después. Carlisle se veía apesadumbrado.

—Esto es lo más difícil que harás en tu vida— dijo Carlisle

—No lo creo. Tengo las cosas claras…eso creo… ¿hoy hay luna llena? La tercera luna llena— murmuré.

— ¿Y eso?

—Debemos hacer un señuelo, no recuerdo bien pero sé que debo alcanzar su corazón o la panza del dragón, allí es débil— trataba de recordar cómo enfrentarlo pero se me estaba olvidando.

— ¿Edward? ¿Tienes miedo?— preguntó.

—No. Sólo que tenía un plan y se me ha olvidado. El dragón… tengo que hacer un señuelo…

— ¿Estás hablando en serio?— dijo él.

—Los ojos… el dragón no ve bien— murmuré tratando de recordar mas pero mientras más me esforzaba, más recordaba Burgundia y con ello a la princesa.

—Claro. Esa es una idea estupenda ¿También consejo de tu Bella errante?— preguntó, sonreí al escuchar su nombre porque me había olvidado de ella.

—Yo debo… arrastrarme hasta sus costados y atacarlo…desde abajo…su panza es débil…— murmuré.

—Si, eso he leído pero no estaba seguro, es difícil comprobar todo lo que hay escrito sobre dragones. Haré dos señuelos y mucho ruido mientras te escurres dentro.

Carlisle se puso a trabajar mientras yo miraba al horizonte cada vez más lejos de mí.

—Si no te conociera diría que estás asustado, debe ser la tensión antes de la batalla. Todo listo. Cuando quieras— dijo Carlisle, me abrazó y me dio la espada. Caminé con seguridad hasta la entrada de la cueva

"Brindemos por tu hazaña, sé a dónde vas y quiero que me traigas la cabeza del dragón ¿Podrás?" recordé las palabras de Rosalie.

Tomé una de las desviaciones en la cueva y seguí escurriéndome.

Me sobrecogió un olor terrible como a podrido, fui sintiendo huesos en el suelo.

La luz de la luna se escurría por algunas grietas.

De pronto a lo lejos se oyó un retumbar y me agazapé. Esperé unos minutos para poder seguir. Llegué al centro de la cueva y el pude ver la espantosa figura del dragón mientras mi corazón parecía adormecido, no podía sentir emoción alguna.

Fui avanzando a paso seguro y sin hacer ruido hasta alcanzar uno de sus flancos. Casi me aplasta, parecía muy enfadado y despedía fuego por la boca mirando a la gran salida de la cueva.

Cerca había un arroyo pequeño y caminé por allí para que no me notara. Otra vez quedé muy cerca de él y sin pensarlo mucho me abalancé a clavarle la espada pero no recordaba exactamente dónde, salí despedido junto con un puñado de gruesas escamas.

Me levanté cuando él se giró a verme, sus ojos eran fuego puro, estaba preparándose para atacarme. Corrí en dirección contraria escondiéndome entre unas rocas. Esperé a que me buscara y de pronto quedé justo debajo de su panza.

_"Clava la espada en su corazón"_escuché una suave voz que parecía en el viento. Un cuervo graznó a lo lejos.

Sin pensarlo me ubiqué cerca y con todas mis fuerzas hundí la espada hasta su empuñadura en el corazón de Fafnir. Se tambaleó tanto que por poco me alcanza con la cola.

Cayó abatido cerca del riachuelo. Tenía que bañarme con su sangre, aproveché que ella corría y fue a dar a una hendidura juntándose con agua, me quité la ropa y me hundí en el rojo líquido, todo mi cuerpo quedó de color escarlata, esperé así un rato y luego me enjuague con agua clara y limpia pero en mi espalda encontré una hoja de fresno. Fresno... me recordaba a… una nube blanca cubrió lo que quería recordar y pensé en Rosalie.

_"Tráeme una prueba de que el tesoro existe, una pequeña prenda para mí"._

¡El tesoro!

Hice fuego y busqué por toda la cueva, me sorprendí al ver que el nido del dragón estaba lleno de oro. Habías tantas joyas, suficientes para llenar tres habitaciones completas, sacarlo de allí tomaría mucho esfuerzo.

Estiré mi brazo hasta ellas y algo me retuvo. Pero al girarme pude ver un hermoso anillo sobre una gran piedra. Un anillo de oro que brillaba más que una gema.

"Tráeme una prueba de que el tesoro existe, una pequeña prenda para mí". Volví a recordar. Tomé ese pequeño aro y lo miré de cerca. Era como para el dedo de una mujer, sonreí, sabía a quién dárselo. A la princesa, quien me había pedido algo del tesoro. A Rosalie cuya imagen no podía apartar de mi mente.

Al salir de la cueva me alarmé, vi a Carlisle al lado de una piedra, parecía herido. Me acerqué a socorrerlo.

—No es nada, me distraje un momento cuando vi una bandada de cuervos llegar del norte y el fuego de Fafnir casi me hace barbacoa— rió.

—Ya está hecho— dije apenas.

—Ya que lo mataste seguramente tomarás el caballo y no te detendrás hasta el puerto. Buen viaje— me deseó, yo no sabía de lo que hablaba.

—Debes ayudarme a cortar la cabeza y llevarla a Burgundia— murmuré.

—Creí que no querías la gloria— se mofó.

Se levantó y me acompañó. Batallamos un poco para llevar la enorme cabeza hasta una carreta que seguramente habían dejado los guerreros que vinieron antes que nosotros. Dormimos un poco y al amanecer salimos rumbo a Burgundia.

—Te noto callado— me dijo Carlisle.

—No lo sé… es como si… olvídalo, son ideas mías— todo el camino no hablamos mucho, yo estaba aún un poco confundido pero sabía que si veía el dulce rostro de Rosalie mis dudas acabarían.

Llegamos a Burgundia tres días después ya que el camino con semejante cosa era muy difícil, además estaba comenzando a oler mal.

Nos recibieron con algarabía, todos gritaban a nuestro lado, toda la población salió a vernos pasar. Al llegar al palacio el rey en persona salió convaleciente a recibirnos, su hermosa hermana estaba a su lado y me sonreía mucho.

—Lo has logrado. Edward, mereces un reino— dijo Jasper cerca de mí.

—Le traigo la cabeza del dragón como le prometí a su hermana— dije con cortesía, el se giró a ver a Rosalie que llegó a nosotros.

—Le pedí su cabeza cuando estabas malherido hermano— dijo ella con temor.

—Así que tres ejércitos no pudieron con ese bicho y tú enviaste al herrero. Rose, eres terrible— le revolvió el cabello, ella volvió a sonreír.

Cuando vi que los guerreros se llevaban la cabeza del dragón instintivamente saque mi cuchillo y quité un diente, uno pequeño y me lo guardé, no sabía porque, le até una cuerda y me lo puse al cuello.

Fui llevado a uno de los aposentos reales, Carlisle se notaba esquivo y prefirió quedarse en nuestro antiguo alojamiento. Me bañé y cambié mis ropas por prendas finas.

El rey me esperaba en su despacho. Cuando llegué me encontré con sus generales que habían sobrevivido y sus consejeros, para mi sorpresa Rose estaba con él.

—Queremos hacerte un homenaje Edward. Tú no eres mi súbdito con lo cual el tesoro en pleno te pertenece pero gustoso podría guardártelo hasta que lo necesites— miró a su hermana. Ella me tendió un vaso de vino y todos brindarnos.

—Por Edward, asesino de dragones— levantó su copa el rey. Todos lo imitaron.

—Le estoy agradecido rey Jasper y sería un honor para mí compartir el tesoro con su reino y que sea guardado en su bóveda hasta que me haga falta— todos aplaudieron y me sirvieron más vino.

Escuché palabras insulsas de su demás subordinado pero yo no podía apartar la vista del hermoso rostro de Rosalie. Era perfecta.

Cuando casi todos se hubieron marchado ella se acercó a mí.

— ¿Me trajiste una prenda?— pidió con ojos arrobadores.

—Si— dije y saque de mi bolsillo aquel anillo. Quedó boquiabierta al verlo.

—Edward, es… no tengo palabras— dijo mirándolo con dulzura.

— ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Me voy a poner celoso ¿Te está dando un anillo?— dijo Jasper mirando el anillo con codicia.

—Le prometí también una muestra del tesoro y le traje lo que tenía más a la mano. Espero que eso no le desagrade rey— le dije respetuosamente.

—Nada de rey, soy Jasper de ahora en adelante y si es un trofeo no puedo oponerme a que se lo des a mi hermanita. Ella lo llevará con gusto ¿verdad Rose?— le dijo sonriente.

Ella asintió, recibió el anillo y se lo puso en un dedo. Se veía espléndida la joya en su nívea mano.

Los tres días siguientes no vi a Carlisle porque no le apetecía el palacio pero yo todo el tiempo estuve cerca de Rosalie, hablar con ella era una delicia, verla hablar quiero decir porque sus pequeños comentarios eran algo superfluos.

—Rosalie… no sé que me sucede, no puedo apartarte de mis pensamientos— le confesé la tercera noche después de haber cenado a la mesa real.

—Edward, eso es… muy halagador pero yo soy una mujer muy romántica. Necesito que me cortejes antes. Luego podrás hablar con mi hermano— me sonrió.

Estaba feliz, me había permitido al menos cortejarla, eso me daba esperanzas, cuando ella esté lista hablaré con Jasper. Pero yo era un simple herrero, Carlisle me había dicho una vez que podía reclamar un reino, tal vez si yo fuera rey, Jasper no tendría reparos en dármela en matrimonio.


	7. BATALLA

**CAPITULO 7**

**BATALLA**

**JASPER**

Mi reino pendía de un hilo ahora. Me sentía derrotado, en manos de un extraño. ¿Cómo había llegado a esto? Debo ser un mal rey, la suerte no me acompaña.

— ¡El tesoro no puede salir de Burgundia!— James mi general, estaba enfurecido. Yo también pero estaba con las manos atadas. No podía reclamar lo que no era mío. No soy un ladrón.

—Edward es el legítimo dueño de ese oro, lo obtuvo por sus propios medios— le grité a mi consejero, general y prácticamente la única figura paterna que conocía. Pero yo era el rey y debía respetarme a pesar de todo.

—Ese herrero debe quedar ligado a Burgundia, hay que atarlo cuanto antes— me exigió. Eso no era posible, pues no era mi vasallo.

—No es uno de mis vasallos, no puedo obligarlo a nada— lamentablemente. Mi país se desmoronaba, las cosechas habían sido escasas. No soportaríamos un invierno sin oro para comprar provisiones. Gran parte de mi pueblo moriría de hambre. Tal vez haya alguna oportunidad de llegar a un acuerdo con Edward.

—Usa a Rosalie. He visto como la mira, si ella se desposa con él nos quedamos con el tesoro— dijo James. Era un buen plan, muy bueno en realidad pero no podía forzar a mi hermana. Su felicidad era valiosa para mí, ya tenía dos propuestas de matrimonio pero yo las había rechazado. Ella aún era muy joven, era mi deber protegerla. No debía venderla.

Ella era mi única familia. Yo podía sacrificarme por Burgundia pero no la sacrificaría a ella.

—Sólo si ella lo desea, no voy a presionarla— le respondí para que le quede claro. Ni forzarla ni obligarla.

—A Rose le agrada el herrero— Victoria apareció de algún lugar, siempre me asustaba porque nunca la oía venir.

—Eso lo facilitaría todo, si Edward me pide su mano aceptaré de inmediato— les aseguré, ella sonrió, aunque trataba de ser dulce no lo lograba. Sus ojos siempre eran oscuros y tenebrosos.

James y Victoria eran una extraña pareja, cuidaron de Rose y de mí cuando nuestros padres murieron.

James se encargó del trono durante mucho tiempo, mientras mi hermana y yo crecíamos, algunos maliciosos decían que quería coronarse rey pero cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad me cedió los poderes.

Ellos nos querían, Victoria siempre estaba pendiente de nuestras enfermedades y James de nuestra seguridad. No podía reprocharles alguna mala acción.

—Con tanto oro de seguro muchas princesas le serán ofrecidas, debes presionarlo un poco. Lograr su palabra de matrimonio— James era muy previsor pero un tanto apresurado.

Si mi hermana y Edward llegaban a entenderse y se casaban sería muy beneficioso. Él debía pagar una alta dote por ella y el invierno dejaría de preocuparme. Y si compartía el tesoro con Burgundia quizás yo podría… yo podría ver otra vez a Alice. Sin las presiones de un reino en peligro.

Pero no era seguro y yo necesitaba el oro más que nunca, con mi ejército reducido a menos de la mitad y mis propias arcas casi vacías sería fácil una invasión. Muchos vasallos muertos, mi hermana y yo arrestados sirviendo a otros amos. Era un futuro peligroso.

Mi viaje a Islandia fue lo mejor que me pasó a pesar de hacerme pasar por un consejero. Dejé a un lado las galas reales y fui un simple hombre. La reina Bella no aceptó la proposición de matrimonio, me rechazó como a un bicho, era hermosa pero implacable y fría.

Y allí, en Islandia conocí a Alice y no dejo de pensar en ella. Mi Alice… pero ante todo yo era rey y debía proteger a la gente que vivía en mis tierras. No podía abandonarme a mis sentimientos, un rey debe tomar decisiones difíciles por eso quemé las cartas que ella me envió, para no estar tentado a responderlas.

No podía ser, ella era… una doncella, no era noble, no le traería beneficio a mi reino. Y con todo el dolor que esto me causaba, tenía que aceptarlo y seguir con mi vida.

Ser rey no es nada fácil. A veces hay que hacer grandes sacrificios. A veces hay que poner de lado el amor.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Los días iban pasando y veía las carretas llegar, todas cargadas de oro y piedras preciosas. Iban guardándolas en las arcas reales en los sótanos del castillo.

Para mí no tenía mucha importancia siempre y cuando pudiera ver a Rosalie cada tarde.

Otra luna llena llegó y me sentí triste a pesar que la vida me sonreía, no podía saber que me pasaba.

Carlisle se había marchado.

Pronto nos sorprendieron noticias de una invasión. El rey Charlie de Xantia había declarado la guerra a Burgundia al enterarse del increíble tesoro. Rose se veía muy asustada.

—Edward tengo tanto miedo— se cobijó en mi pecho, acaricié sus suaves cabellos dorados.

—Tranquila, si tu hermano acepta el reto yo me uniré a él— le dije con convicción.

—No quiero que te lastimen— gimió.

—Nadie puede hacerlo, cuando maté al dragón me bañé en su sangre, ahora soy indestructible si las leyendas son ciertas— le sonreí.

—Entonces ¿No pueden herirte?— abrió los ojos sorprendida.

—Casi— dije feliz por verla tan impresionada.

— ¿Casi?— preguntó.

—Cuando me quitaba la sangre encontré una pequeña hoja de fresno en mi espalda así que supongo que tengo una pequeña falla… justo aquí— me señalé el lugar exacto donde había estado la hoja— es mi punto débil— le sonreí.

—Rogaré porque nunca nadie te dañe allí— me abrazó.

Esa noche Jasper me mandó a llamar y me explicó las cosas. No solo había recibido una declaratoria de guerra sino que ya tenía a las tropas del rey Charlie en su territorio, habían invadido dos aldeas de Burgundia y saqueado todo a su paso.

Le prometí luchar a su lado. Salí a dar un paseo nocturno y sentí que alguien me seguía.

— ¿Edward?— era la voz de Carlisle, hacía tiempo que no lo veía.

—Que gusto, al mago apareció— le sonreí.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— preguntó

—Yo también me alegro de verte, bueno estoy aquí porque no estoy en ningún otro lugar— le dije mordaz.

—Pensé que estabas en Islandia, desapareciste dos días y pensé que te habías marchado.

— ¿Sin despedirme?— solté una carcajada. –No tengo intensiones de marcharme— le dije.

— ¿No tenías que ir a ver a Bella?— me preguntó, al oír ese nombre algo en mi se removió pero no podía recordar de quien me hablaba.

— ¿Debería?— dije tratando otra vez de recordar.

—Eso dijiste. Tenías prisa por regresar a Islandia— me miraba confuso.

—Islandia…— ese nombre me resultaba familiar, si viajé allí hace… algunas lunas.

—De todas formas que bueno que estás todavía, Charlie está cerca, ha avanzado con sus tropas si no lo detienen arrasará Burgundia…

—Es por el tesoro— sonreí.

— ¿Tesoro? ¿El tesoro esta aquí? Creí que lo dejarías en las cuevas, perdido como debía ser. Dijiste que el tesoro estaba maldito— se alarmó.

— ¿Yo dije eso?— Bueno, el tesoro me lo guarda Jasper. Lucharé con ese tal Charlie… una vez me comentaste...

—Sí. Tu hora ha llegado. Si matas a Charlie en combate podrás reclamar tu trono, tengo pruebas de que tu padre era Sigmund el antiguo rey que Charlie y los vikingos mataron—sonreí al comprender, estaba tan cerca de lograr la mano de Rosalie.

Me preparé para la batalla. Tomé una armadura que formaba parte del tesoro. Pero dejé la espada de metal de estrella. No sería justo para ningún hombre combatir contra ella. Además yo había prometido usarla bien. No podía asesinar con ella. No debía ser usada para la violencia.

Al día siguiente salimos rumbo a Xantia a encontrarnos con el otro ejército.

Eran el doble de nosotros y las conversaciones duraron tres días, Jasper estaba cansado pero quería agotar todos los recursos para que no sea una batalla inminente, su ejército ya había sido diezmado tratando de matar al dragón, no quería más bajas.

No llegaron a ningún acuerdo así que todo se definiría en el campo de batalla. Muchos de sus guerreros estaban dudosos.

Con el sol en el cenit ambos ejércitos estaban frente a frente, yo iba al lado del rey. Como era costumbre ambos reyes intercambiaron palabras antes de empezar la contienda.

—No quiero una matanza Jasper ¿Porqué no dejamos que el mejor de tus guerreros combata contra el mío?— sugirió Charlie. Era un hombre alto y fuerte, de anchos hombros, bigote y barba espesa.

—Está bien, me parece razonable— Jasper miro a ambos lados.

—Déjame ir a mí— le sugerí. —Por favor— pedí.

—Elijo a Sam, mi guerrero mas fuerte— dijo Charlie, detrás de él apareció un hombre moreno muy curtido, era enorme y musculoso, con mirada fiera. –Sam sin ayuda ha podido derrotar a los 10 inmortales del ejército de Persia— se mofaba Charlie. — ¿Y tú Jasper… a quién tienes?

—Elijo a Edward de Renania, herrero…

— ¿Renania no está fuera de tus dominios? ¿Un herrero? Cuídate Sam puede golpearte con su yunque— todo el ejército enemigo rió.

—Edward mató a Fafnir hace dos lunas— sonrió Jasper, todos en el ejercito contrario dejaron de reír.

—Acepto el reto, tu asesino de dragón contra el jefe de mi manada— sonrió Charlie.

Empezamos el duelo, Sam se quitó la cota de malla y tiró el escudo.

Se acercó con una sonrisa de triunfo. También tiré mi escudo, no lo necesitaba.

Empezamos la lucha, yo esquivaba la mayor parte de sus golpes y él los míos pero era muy hábil y diestro, estuve a punto de caer una vez y aprovechó para hacerme un corte en el brazo pero no me dolió y el lugar donde debía haber una gran herida estaba intacto, él pareció contrariado pero siguió combatiendo.

Le hice varios cortes en ambos brazos y una pierna, ya no era cauteloso su espada no podía hacerme daño, logré tumbarlo y quitarle su espada.

Lo acorralé contra el suelo con mi espada en su cuello.

— ¿Es suficiente?— le preguntó Jasper a Charlie.

Dejé ir a Sam pero cuando llegaba a sus filas, Charlie montó en cólera y de un solo tajo le cortó el cuello a Sam.

—Idiota. Vamos a ver cómo te va conmigo— dijo avanzando decidido a volarme la cabeza a mi también. Lo esquivé.

— ¿Así que herrero?— dijo mirándome bien. — ¿Tus ojos? ¿Dónde los he visto antes?— dijo en voz alta.

—Tal vez en la mujer cuyo marido mataste hace 17 años— le respondí.

—He matado miles de hombres— se mofó.

— ¿Y a cuantos reyes?— le reclamé y se quedó paralizado, me miró de arriba abajo.

—Los dioses son benévolos— alzó sus manos al aire. –Podré concluir mi misión. Por fin el bastardo que escapó aquella noche— gritó.

Se giró a ver su ejército. – ¡Este es el hijo de Elizabeth, su antigua reina, cuando me vean matarlo espero que acaben esas tontas leyendas del rey perdido!— me miró con furia.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué te hizo mi padre para que lo mataras?— pregunté.

— ¿Tu padre? Nada— soltó una carcajada. –Fue la ramera de tu madre— y cuando apenas procesaba lo que acababa de decirme descargó su furia en mí, salté hacia atrás pero no lo suficiente, la espada me llegó de lleno en una pierna, hizo un ruido extraño como si chocara contra una piedra.

Charlie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Casi sin pensar dirigí mi espada a su pecho y lo atravesé.

Lo vi caer de rodillas todavía con mi espada atravesándole el cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hizo mi madre?— pregunté triste y abatido.

—Tu madre… ofendió a mi señor Odín… los vikingos… venían con la misma misión… yo solo… solo… aproveché la oportunidad para quedarme con el reino de Sigmund…

—Ahora recuperaré mi trono— él sonrió antes de caer.

—No es tu trono… tú no eres… no eres…— y su rostro se quedó tieso, su mirada se volvió perdida y comprendí que había dejado este mundo y a mí con la mayor incógnita de todas.

¿Yo no era qué? No alcanzó a decírmelo.

A lo lejos escuché vítores y muchos se me acercaron. Los del ejército contrario me tomaron en brazos, los más ancianos vinieron a verme.

— ¡Si, es el hijo de la reina Elizabeth! ¡Es el nuevo rey!— gritaban.

El ejercito de Burgundia encabezados por Jasper también se acercaron a mí.

—Felicitaciones Edward, ahora somos vecinos— sonreía Jasper aunque sus oficiales estaban algo reticentes.

—Mis respetos pequeño Edward— se acercó un anciano barbado. –Soy Giraldus un súbdito de su madre, yo vine desde Glastonbury con ella— hizo una gran reverencia. –Has crecido saludablemente hasta convertirte en un hombre de bien. Te echamos de menos.

—Gracias, aunque yo no te recuerdo…— le dije y me sonrió.

—Apenas eras un niño cuando ocurrió aquello, no puedes recordar. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo? ¿Dónde está mi niña?— preguntó con mucha nostalgia en sus ojos, bajé la mirada al piso.

–Entiendo, han pasado mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo falleció?— preguntó.

—No sé si ha muerto, hace muchos años los vikingos se la llevaron, no sé dónde está, si la han dañado, la han ultrajado o está muerta— dije con rabia.

El anciano abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Si ellos la tienen debe estar viva, nadie se atrevería a tocarla… nadie podría, menos esos bárbaros— murmuró con seguridad.

—Iré a buscarla, apenas tenga un ejército conmigo iré por ella—a mi mente llegó un recuerdo fugaz y lejano, una voz de mujer, apenas un susurro pero se me fue como el silbar del viento.

—Somos tu ejercito— reclamó uno de los guerreros más fuertes.

–Apenas seas coronado podremos marchar a arrasar con esa casta del mal. Te seguiremos hasta el fin del mundo— me dijo otro de ellos avanzando. –Soy Seth— le estreché la mano. Con la vista busqué a Carlisle, tenía que explicarme muchas cosas.

Esa noche acampamos allí, no como enemigos sino como aliados. Jasper estaba feliz, hasta James, su consejero y general sonreía.

—Carlisle no entiendo, ¿podrás ahora explicarme quien era mi madre?— pregunté, no aceptaría sus evasivas.

—Estás a punto de ser rey, has obtenido el trono de tu padre y ahora recién puedo revelarte algunas cosas— decía mirando el fuego. –Mi esposa, Esme y tu madre son hermanas— empezó.

— ¿Entonces sí eres casado?— apenas sonreí.

—Sí. Yo estaba destinado a ella y nos desposamos muy jóvenes, allá en Avalón. Esme es la dama del lago un título que sólo ostenta la de mayor alcurnia y linaje. Tu madre era su hermana menor y fue dada en matrimonio al rey Sigmund cuando apenas era una niña— me enfureció aquello. –Esme siempre decía que su hermana no sería feliz con un rey ordinario pero fue decisión de su abuela, no se podía hacer nada. Pero tu madre era especial, apenas la conocí aunque he oído muchas cosas sobre ella. Podía hablar con los animales y escuchaba voces en el viento, según sé. Cuando ocurrió la invasión Esme me envió a buscarlos, los encontré en unas cuevas, tu madre estaba muy asustada, fue difícil que me dejara acercarme. Cuando pude hablar con ella apenas me dijo algo. Estaba como… arrepentida, se culpaba de todo. Me aseguré de llevarlos hasta Renania y establecerlos bien. Cada año iba a verlos, Esme se lamentaba por no poder conocerte, ella en su calidad de sacerdotisa no puede abandonar su puesto tantos días. Hasta que un día Esme vio que se llevaban a tu madre y me envió con prisa, sólo te encontré a ti, era demasiado tarde. Entonces decidí quedarme contigo.

— ¿Por qué no me llevaste a Avalon con mi tía Esme?— pregunté.

—Hay cosas que son difíciles de explicar ¿recuerdas que te hablé de los linajes reales? En Avalon el gobierno es femenino, no toleran hombres comunes, mientras no seas rey no puedes pisar las tierras sagradas— me sorprendió eso.

— ¿Y tú puedes entrar allí porque eres un mago?— pregunté

—Si. Aunque en Avalon solo soy un hombre. Te llevaré en cuanto te ciñas la corona. Esme muere por conocerte. Fui a verla cuando partiste a Islandia, apenas fueron dos días después de tantos años— suspiró.

—Gracias— dije apenas.

— ¿Y eso?— me miró divertido.

—Te has pasado conmigo más de 12 años, lejos de la mujer que amas y de tu casa para ver por mí. Has sido más que un amigo y maestro. Eres mi padre— él sonrió apenas.

—Gracias por eso pero creo que yo fui el afortunado, Esme nunca pudo tener hijos y creo que a veces te malcrié más de lo permitido. Eres el hijo que siempre quise tener y te has convertido en un hombre bueno y valiente. Estoy satisfecho, he cumplido— nos abrazamos con mucha emoción. Y yo tenía que ir a ver a mi tía.

La coronación fue una semana después me alegré mucho porque Rosalie vino desde Burgundia. No sé porque su lejanía me era extraña, cuando la veía volvía a recordar lo mucho que me gustaba pero cuando estaba lejos a veces se me olvidaba por momentos su rostro y escuchaba una voz en el viento. Debe ser la herencia de mi madre.

— ¿Deseas que el tesoro sea conducido a las tus arcas?— me preguntó Jasper esa noche.

—Aún no. Partiré a ver a mi tía y demoraré un par de lunas, creo que está más seguro en Burgundia— le sonreí.

— ¿Y mi hermana?— preguntó. Yo quería pedirle su mano para casarme con ella cuando regrese de mi viaje, no antes.

— ¿Crees que ella me espere?— pregunté algo nervioso.

—Con seguridad, sólo dime si tus intenciones son serias, acabo de recibir una oferta matrimonial del rey Royce II de Germania— sonrió.

— ¡No!—casi grité. –Claro que mis intensiones son serias Jasper, no tardaré— le aseguré.

—Está bien, confiamos en ti. Te llevarás a mi querida hermana y el tesoro, me dejarás devastado— se puso serio.

—Cuando me despose con Rose la mitad del tesoro quedará en Burgundia como dote— pareció gustarle la propuesta y estrechamos las manos.

.

Me costó trabajo separarme de Rosalie pero Carlisle y yo emprendimos el viaje. Era necesario.

—No sabía que te gustaba la hermana del rey Jasper— me dijo Carlisle algo molesto.

—Así es ¿Nunca lo mencioné?— pregunté.

—Pensé que tus decisiones en ese aspecto de tu vida eran firmes, parece me equivoqué y no tienes las cosas claras— dijo suavemente.

—Todo está claro, me desposaré con Rosalie cuando vuelva— le dije como si fuera la verdad más importante.

— ¿Y qué hay de la dama de Islandia?— me tomó por sorpresa, no recordaba ninguna otra mujer.

—Debió ser algo sin importancia— dije todavía devanándome los sesos para recordar, a lo mejor estuve ebrio y deshonré a una doncella.

—Parecía ser lo más importante cuando volviste. Incluso me dijiste que… bueno no con claridad pero me diste a entender que pasaron la noche juntos— no podía ser verdad, yo recordaría eso, me quedé pensando en aquello el resto del viaje.

No recordaba mucho de Islandia, apenas la estrella que cayó, mis recuerdos eran confusos.

Me terminé casi todo el odre de hidromiel que Rose me preparó para el viaje. Pronto llegaríamos a las tierras donde nació mi madre, estaba ansioso de conocer ese extraño lugar.


	8. DESAFIO

**CAPITULO 8**

**DESAFÍO**

**BELLA**

Tú caminas por el mundo con pasos firmes y pronto te convertirás en leyenda. Yo sonrío cada vez que oigo tu nombre en boca de los bardos. Le ruego a la luna que apure tu marcha y aquí te espero, 6 lunas como prometiste, 6 lunas de vacío en mi pecho pero una vida para estar a tu lado.

—Mi señora, ha llegado otro bardo y trae noticias recientes del continente— me gritó Emmett desde otra torre cercana a la mía.

No lo demostraba, a pesar de ser la más feliz con estas nuevas noticias.

Bajé velozmente, casi caigo en uno de los escalones.

Al llegar al puerto pude divisar un grupo de gente sentada en troncos alrededor de un hombre bajo y rechoncho, uno de los bardos viajeros, no era el que esperaba pero me sería de utilidad.

—El dragón había acabado con tres ejércitos, cientos de guerreros habían sucumbido ante su poder. Dentro de todos había un herrero con la fuerza de diez hombres y una maravillosa espada. El guerrero caminó sigilosamente, se internó en la cueva del dragón…—

—Bella, mataron al dragón— Alice también estaba oyendo la historia.

— ¿Todavía no termina de narrar lo que pasó?—le pregunté.

—No estaría tan contento de contarnos el cuento si el héroe no lo hubiera matado. Siéntate conmigo... ven— me hizo espacio en su tronco y me senté por primera vez al lado de la gente, como una más del pueblo. Algunos me miraban con curiosidad.

— ¡Le dio en el corazón! El dragón sangrante se retorcía de dolor. El guerrero había vencido. Luego de su hazaña, se bebió la sangre del monstruo lo que le dio poderes sobrenaturales… ¿si niño?— preguntó a un pequeño.

— ¿Se puede tomar sangre de dragón? ¿No sintió asco el guerrero?— el pequeño tenía una mueca muy graciosa en su rostro. Nunca vi a un niño detenidamente. Parecían muy rosados y su mirada estaba rodeada de un aura de inocencia.

—Dicen que su sabor es fuerte, como el aceite de bacalao— todos los pequeños hicieron gesto de asco. –Pero es necesario para ser invencible. Después de tomarse un poco de sangre el guerrero se bañó en ella. Ahora es invencible— el bardo levantaba los brazos, todo el pueblo estaba concentrado en oírlo.

—El guerrero sacó todo el tesoro que había en la cueva, oro, piedras preciosas, brazaletes, gargantillas, cinturones, coronas. Y lo escondió en algún lugar que nadie más conoce— me estremecí al oír eso. Edward no podía haber tomado el tesoro, no debía.

— ¿Señor, y ahora dónde está el guerrero?— le preguntaron, yo era la más deseosa de saber la respuesta.

—Luego de matar al dragón se fue al este. Ese guerrero no era sólo un herrero, también era hijo de un rey que hace mucho tiempo asesinaron. Retó al nuevo rey y lo venció en una batalla. Ahora recuperó su reino, un lugar llamado Xantia— Edward se había convertido en rey, quizás eso lo ha detenido, en unos días sería la sexta luna, el tiempo en que había prometido volver.

— ¿Entonces ahora el guerreo es rey y dueño de un gran tesoro?— preguntó una niña

—Es el rey más rico de mundo y el más poderoso. Podría apoderarse de toda la tierra si quisiera— no, él no era así. Edward no tenía interés por el poder.

—Alice, cuando termine de contar sus historias dile que lo espero en el palacio, necesito hablar con él.

Esperé con impaciencia hasta que el bardo llegó.

— ¿Conociste personalmente al guerrero? ¿Hablaste con él?— le pregunté directamente apenas llegó.

—No mi señora, yo no estaba allí cuando todo ocurrió. En realidad me lo contó Etaim, lo narro tal cual me fue dicho. Yo estaba en las islas, cerca de las tierras de las hadas, cuando esto aconteció. Pero mi colega si estuvo en la batalla, aquel herrero mató al rey Charlie de Xantia— me dijo. Le pagué por la información y esperé a Etaim, el bardo que solía traerme noticias del mundo.

6 lunas han pasado. No has vuelto aún.  
¿Qué te retrasa amor mío? Empiezo a sentir dolor.

—Señora, Etaim está aquí— me anunció Emmett una mañana. Lo hice pasar cuanto antes.

—Mi reina. Traigo noticias de lejanas tierras, un guerrero…—lo interrumpí.

— ¿Dónde está el guerrero?, ya sé lo del dragón, ¿dónde está él?— me desesperaba no tener noticias.

—Ahora es un rey, ha ordenado sus tierras y ha iniciado un largo viaje— me confirmó.

— ¿Viene hacia aquí?— pregunté feliz.

—No señora. Ha ido a tierras sagradas, a la Isla de Avalon, no podría decirle por cuánto tiempo. Hay comentarios que afirman que a su retorno se desposará con una princesa. Pero esto no puedo asegurarlo, son sólo habladurías de las mucamas— sentí mi corazón romperse.

No había cumplido su promesa, aún cuando no había nada que se lo impidiera, ahora era rey y pensada ¿Desposarse?

¿Acaso solo fui un obstáculo para llegar a la estrella? ¿Acaso fue mi imaginación la que se dejó llevar aquella noche?

Si has abandonado mi recuerdo yo también debo luchar para desaparecer el tuyo.

Llamé sin perder el tiempo a mi general.

—Emmett, necesito que hagas llegar un mensaje, más allá del mar. Organiza todo, voy a realizar un gran torneo, el más importante que jamás ha habido en Islandia.

— ¿Torneo? ¿Concursos?... ¿Luchas?— él parecía saltar de alegría

—Si. Esa es la idea— le confirmé.

— ¿Y los premiso mi reina?

—Yo soy el premio. Y todo el reino— él abrió la boca de la impresión. — ¿Sucede algo?

—No mi reina, solo me preguntaba…

— ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo? ¿Piensas que estoy loca? ¿Qué no tengo derecho a jugarme el reino?— grité

—Solo me preguntaba… si yo también puedo participar— dijo tímidamente. Sonreí.

–Tienes la misma oportunidad que todos— le dije.

—Excelente su majestad. Déjeme organizarlo. Enviaré emisarios a todos los confines del mundo. En tres lunas podremos dar comienzo al torneo— dijo

— ¿Tres lunas?— me quejé.

—Es todo cuanto necesito para que todos los reyes sean avisados, no creerá que sólo se invitará a los reyes de las costas. Esto es algo que medirá la fuerza del mundo entero. ¿Solo reyes o pueden participar personas sin alcurnia?

—Cualquiera puede intentarlo, pregónalo así. La Reina Bella de Islandia reta a todos los hombres del mundo. Aquel que logre vencerla tendrá su mano y el reino entero. No hay límites de edad, raza, ni condición social. Las pruebas se celebrarán en el siguiente equinoccio, al terminar el invierno.

—Bien su majestad. Sus deseos son órdenes— salió presuroso y sonriente.

— ¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces?— preguntó Alice.

—Sí. Organizo un torneo— dije irónica

—Te vas a arrepentir de esto Bella, lo presiento. Él vendrá— me dijo y salió al patio.

¿El vendrá? ¿A qué? ¿A reclamar lo que le pertenece?

.

.

**EDWARD**

Llegamos a las riberas del lago al amanecer, habíamos tardado una semana, las tierras sagradas estaban alejadas y pocos conocían el camino.

Carlisle me decía que en el medio del lago había una isla, yo sólo veía agua y una espesa neblina.

Pronto una barca llegó, venía remando una joven dama rubia y hermosa.

—Buen día Carlisle, esposo de mi señora— saludó cortésmente.

—Me alegro de verte Tanya de Cornualles— respondió él.

— ¿Vienes sólo o también cruzará tu acompañante?— preguntó sin mirarme.

—Vengo con Edward rey de Xantia, sobrino de la gran dama— apenas dijo eso los ojos celestes cielo de la joven se posaron en mi. Era muy bonita pero nada comparada con Rosalie.

—Entonces será para mí un honor llevarle esta gran alegría a mi señora— sonrió.

Subimos al bote pero Tanya no me dejó tomar el remo aunque se lo pedí. Avanzamos un poco. Ella dejó los remos y se puso de pie, elevó los brazos para conjurar algún hechizo.  
De inmediato las brumas se dispersaron y me dejaron ver una hermosa isla, quedé sorprendido.

Llegamos a un muelle hermoso, los maderos estaban exquisitamente tallados, todo allí parecía muy antiguo y mágico, entendí porque Carlisle me había dicho que ningún hombre ordinario podía entrar aquí.

Divisé una casa mitad de piedra blanca y mitad de madera, en la puerta me esperaba una mujer sonriente pero no por ello dejaba de ser imponente. Sus cabellos color caramelo caían sueltos y su rostro en forma de corazón la hacía verse dulce. Era hermosa, y su mirada estaba llena de ternura. Carlisle se me adelantó unos pasos y la tomó en sus brazos con reverencia.

—Te extrañé tanto— lo oí murmurar. Tuve que desviar la vista de ellos, por alguna razón su amor me causaba dolor en el pecho, como si hubiese perdido algo muy querido.

—Querida Esme, he traído conmigo a Edward, ahora es el rey de Xantia— los ojos de la mujer se llenaron de lágrimas y avanzó hasta mí.

Se detuvo y me miró a los ojos, eran verdes igual a los míos.

—Eres tu… si, puedo ver la mi hermana en tus ojos. Eres un hombre ya pero… qué es eso que traes— se fijó en el odre de aguamiel que Rose me había enviado. Me lo quitó y lo lanzó lejos, no entendía porque. –Eso apesta—murmuró.

Luego me miró otra vez, que mujer más extraña.

—Mis respetos… tía… señora…— no sabía que decirle.

—Esme, solo Esme, eres mi sangre, mi linaje— me abrazó con cariño pude sentir la misma ternura que apenas recordaba en los tibios brazos de mamá.

Durante un día entero conversamos. No me preguntaba mucho, pero miraba todo lo que yo hacía. A veces podía sentir su cariño aunque no dijera palabra. Y también su fuerza. Su voz era dulce pero con gran autoridad. Todas las mujeres a su alrededor se movían con rapidez y generalmente en silencio. Ordenaba cosa que no podía entender, trataba de explicarme lo que hacía pero mis conocimientos en materias lunares eran muy limitados.

Avalon era un lugar maravilloso, las montañas verdes y cada bosquecillo tenía un altar dónde celebraban los solsticios y equinoccios, al menos eso trataba de explicarme Tanya. Esme la había designado como mi guía, era una mujer agradable pero me miraba de forma extraña.

— ¿Por qué miras tanto al horizonte? ¿Alguna dama te espera?— preguntó muy interesada.

—Si— dije apenas, traté de enfocar el rostro de Rosalie y no pude hacerlo con claridad, parecía como si con los días su recuerdo fuera débil.

—Qué lástima— dijo ella oliendo una flor.

—Pero tú eres una sacerdotisa, no puedes pensar en casarte— le dije mirando aún las riberas del lago.

—No tengo prohibido casarme. Todavía hay muchos reyes que solicitan a una mujer de Avalon en matrimonio. Se les permite estar aquí una semana para que nos conozcan, si alguna de nosotras se siente atraída puede marcharse de la isla a establecer un hogar. Pasamos a ser la esposa principal si es que hubiera otras y los hijos que les demos serán los futuros reyes— dijo muy orgullosa.

— ¿Los reyes tienes varias esposas?— no sabía eso.

—Tantas como quiera ¿y tu cuantas tienes?— preguntó.

—Ninguna. Tal vez pronto pero no pienso tener más de una. Eso sería… promiscuo— dije con asco. El sexo no era una prioridad yo ansiaba encontrar el verdadero amor como tantas veces oí cantar a los juglares. Tanya se rió de mi comentario.

—Eres tan…puro…—dijo mirándome más de cerca, retrocedí un par de pasos, ella entendió y dio un salto casi acrobático lejos de mí.

—Si no me caso al menos quiero tener hijos— suspiró.

— ¿Puedes?— pregunté, no había visto a muchos hombres en la isla y la mayoría parecían trabajadores.

—Sí. Si un rey no quiere casarse pero ansía un heredero viene a solicitarlo. Si nace niña se queda con nosotras pero si es un varón puede llevarse a su hijo cuando cumpla 7 años.

— ¿Los niños que he visto son hijos de reyes?— pregunté al recordar una pequeña escuela cerca del lago.

—Sí. Todos reciben las mismas enseñanzas, idiomas, símbolos, mitos. Nunca deben olvidar su origen y su casta. Lo varones algún día se convertirán en reyes y las niñas en sacerdotisas o reinas. Pero mujeres que nunca se dejen sojuzgar por sus maridos, no aceptaremos ser esclavas de un hombre. Por nuestras venas corre la sangre real de la diosa— dijo muy orgullosa de su condición.

—Me parece bien, una mujer no debe ser la esclava de nadie, Carlisle siempre me ha enseñado a respetar a todas las damas— le sonreí.

—Entonces ya sabes Edward, si tu reina no puede darte un hijo, recuérdame— sonrió y se fue dando saltos. La miré perderse entre los árboles tan asombrado que seguramente tenía la boca abierta.

Estuvimos varios días más en Avalon pero nuestra estadía tenía que terminar, había un reino que me aguardaba y a Rosalie cuyo rostro con el pasar de los días me era más lejano.

Por las noches me atormentaba un sueño recurrente, peleaba con alguien al que no podía verle el rostro. Cuando mi adversario caía y trataba de ver su faz, me despertaba.

En el viento podía oír una suave voz como un arrullo. "Vuelve a mí" decía sin cesar. Estaba intranquilo así que nos marchamos a pesar que Esme no quería dejarnos ir. Carlisle le prometió que apenas esté establecido y casado volvería a ella.

Otra vez me conmovió esa escena.

—Adiós Edward, espero que nos volvamos a ver, ven algún día a visitarnos con tu esposa— pidió.

—Claro que si, vendré con Be… con Rosalie…— me sorprendí a mí mismo, casi menciono otro nombre que ni siquiera sabía. Esta isla me volvía loco.

—Edward, te he escuchado hablar por las noches, es extraño, nunca mencionaste a Rosalie, pensaba que tu novia se llamaba Ella o algo así— me sonrió. –A veces nuestro mundo interior sale a la luz mientras dormimos, nuestros más anhelados sueños, nuestras más queridas esperanzas. Si llamas a una no deberías casarte con la otra. Es sólo un consejo querido— me dio un beso en la frente y me alborotó el cabello.

Me marché de allí mas confundió de como llegué.

Llegamos a mi reino en luna llena, por alguna razón me dolía el pecho cuando miraba la luna en su esplendor.

—Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que el enano desapareció— dijo Carlisle al llegar.

—Es cierto desde que Mime nos traicionó no hemos vuelto a verlo y era el más interesado en el tesoro— recordé a ese mísero enano.

—Voy a buscarlo, algo aquí no me termina de agradar. Volveré a buscarte Edward— dijo Carlisle despidiéndose. –Pensar que hace nueve lunas estaba enseñándote a meditar y ahora ya eres rey— me hizo un ademan de despedía. Nueve lunas… mucho tiempo.

Me aboqué a reorganizar mi reino, Rosalie desde Burgundia me enviaba muchas cartas y su fresca hidromiel.

Nombré nuevos generales en los ejércitos y reorganicé el castillo que se veía muy sucio y descuidado. Muchos se revelaron pero la mayoría aceptó el cambio parecía ser que el anterior rey fue muy cruel.

Establecí nuevos encargados de las arcas y de los alimentos, no quería que en mi reino pasara hambre y abrí muchas escuelas porque la mayoría de niños eran no sabían leer.

Completada mi función me dispuse a hacerle una larga visita a Jasper a fin de contraer matrimonio con Rosalie y recuperar la mitad del tesoro que me correspondía.

Llegué a Burgundia un mes después y me sorprendió ver a muchos guerreros por el camino.

—Edward, al fin— me saludó Jasper muy contento.

—Jasper, he vuelto, como quedamos. He de solicitar la mano de tu hermana en matrimonio, mi reino está organizado y el pueblo aguarda a una reina— él pareció debatirse parecía ocultar algo.

—Verás, no es mi intención negarte la mano de mi hermana pero te rogaría que aplazaran esa boda— me sonrió. No entendía su reticencia.

—Has encontrado a un mejor pretendiente— pregunté algo molesto.

—No es eso. No hay nadie mejor que tu para mi hermanita. Pero ha surgido una pequeña complicación. Tengo que ausentarme y no sé si volveré— miró por la ventana.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunte interesado.

—El lejano país de Islandia… es un lugar frío, inhóspito pero lleno de riquezas. Hay mucho oro y piedras preciosas en sus frías cuevas. Fui allí hace algún tiempo, es hermoso en el valle pero sus montañas siempre están cubiertas de hielo.

— ¿Te vas a conquistar Islandia?— dije tratando de hacer memoria de mi estadía allí. Nada, no podía hacer memoria.

—Se me ha presentado una ocasión muy propicia o muy temeraria— dijo rascándose la cabeza. –Verás, ese país le pertenece por completo a una reina, es muy hermosa, la conocí aquella vez. Pero también es una fiera, casi me mata. No aceptaba casarse con nadie.

— ¿Ha aceptado casarse contigo?— pregunté.

—No. Ha organizado un torneo abierto. Es algo tan increíble. Aquel hombre que la venza en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo obtendrá su mano y el reino entero. Pienso ir — dijo sonriente.

—Pero si casi te mata una vez, ¿no es una locura?— pregunté.

—Lo sé, lo más increíble es que aquella vez que casi me mata no estábamos luchado, me arrojó al otro lado de su salón con una sola mano, su doncella dice que tiene una fuerza extraordinaria— confesó y se ruborizó un poco.

—Entonces no veo porque vas a ir— dije si querer.

—Edward, quería pedirte. Yo vi que Charlie te dio con la espada cuando estaban combatiendo, tu piel es como una roca. Si tú combates le ganarías a esa reina— me dijo esperanzado.

—Pero yo quiero casarme con tu hermana no con esa reina— no le veía la relación.

—Es que… si me sustituyes, será fácil, luego yo tomo tu lugar y me caso con ella. Te prometo que haremos una boda doble, yo con mi reina y tú con mi hermana ¿Qué dices?— pidió.

—Pero, ¿no la estarías engañando? Además ¿Cómo podre sustituirte?— pregunté.

—Cuando se entere ya seré rey y tendrá que obedecer— dijo muy seguro

—No se debe someter a las mujeres, es… abominable. No me has respondido, ¿cómo podré sustituirte?—

—No la someteré, me gusta, la trataré con cariño. Te harás pasar por mí, ya he mandado a hacer dos armaduras idénticas y… si me consigues su mano, celebraremos ambas bodas, el mismo día— me prometió

—Entonces si es así acepto. Pero con la promesa que realizaremos la boda en conjunto— sellamos el trato con un apretón de manos.


	9. MENTIRAS

**CAPITULO 9**

**MENTIRAS**

**BELLA**

Y me dejaste esperando… conté cada día que pasó. Las noches parecían más largas. Empiezo a sentirme profundamente herida, como si tuviera una espada clavada en el centro del pecho.

Cuanto vacío siento. Todos esos recuerdos que trato de abrazar se me escapan.

Miles de estrellas arriba, señalando el camino de los dioses y yo sigo mirando un camino humano, por el que tantas veces te imaginé llegar.

Pienso siempre en ti, quisiera verte una vez más… solo una vez más.

¿Vendrás? ¿Cuál será el color de las velas de tu navío? ¿Cuál será el color del caballo que montes? ¿Cuál será… el color de la capa que te cubra?

Sentí unas tibias gotas asomar a mis ojos. Maldición, lágrimas. ¿Por qué se llora? ¿Por qué se sufre?

La soledad... puedo oír el sonido del viento, susurros lejanos. Y oigo tu voz otra vez, recuerdo tus promesas y tus besos. ¿Acaso me has olvidado?

—Su majestad, han llegado los primeros visitantes— Emmett estaba tan feliz con este torneo que personalmente se encargaba de todo.

—Ya sabes la distribución, una o dos habitaciones para nobles y las caballerizas y los graneros para los otros— le dije con poca entusiasmo.

—Si mi reina, así se hará. Estaré patrullando, no quiero disturbios, nuestro pueblo goza de una paz envidiable, ya he colocado letreros pero muchos de los participantes que llegarán en los próximos días ni siquiera saben leer, voy a tener que enviar a un bardo o algún pregonador a advertirles que el robo o los disturbios son castigados con pena de muerte o mejor con un combate con el general… o sea yo— su sonrisa traviesa era envidiable.

—Como digas. Sólo… si escuchas que llega algún rey de nombre… no olvídalo— dije haciéndole señas de que se marchara.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Partimos hacia Islandia en los barcos reales de Burgundia.

—No sé porque mi hermano va a probar suerte con esa bruja si tiene un tesoro tan grande— se quejaba Rosalie pues hacía más frio a medida que avanzábamos.

— ¿Es una bruja?— pregunté.

—Claro que sí. Todo mundo dice eso, Y es asqueroso, es un torneo abierto— hacía gestos de asco.

— ¿Y?— pregunté.

—Si es una reina no debería permitir que cualquiera entre al torneo. Solo debería ser para reyes o príncipes… o nobles. Hasta un campesino, un estibador o un herrero podrías participar— la miré con profundidad.

—Antes de ser rey fui un herrero—le dije.

—No me refería a ti mi amor— se acercó un poco. –Tú eres hijo de un rey, se te notaba. Pero los demás…son sucios, iletrados….

—Creo que es una buena oportunidad para cualquiera. Es justo. Así los nobles probarán su verdadera valía— le sonreí.

Llegamos a Islandia en medio de una fuerte tormenta y tuvimos que quedarnos en nuestro barco todo el día. El castillo estaba cubierto de nieve. Jasper y yo bajamos y entramos por las puertas montados en grandes caballos peludos.

Nos recibieron con amabilidad, muchas doncellas corrían mostrándonos nuestras estancias. Nos habían designado unas habitaciones del castillo.

El general del ejército nos dijo las reglas, era un hombre muy alto y robusto. El torneo empezaría en unos días y llegaba más gente a todas horas. Las eliminatorias serían por rangos como había pedido la mayoría. Primero combatirían entre reyes y príncipes luego entre personas sin rango. Los 10 mejores tendrían un encuentro con la reina. Parecía fácil para Jasper ya que era buen luchador. Yo sólo lo supliría en la lucha con la reina.

—Esto es un asco, compartiré la misma habitación con mi nana y mis doncellas— Rose tenía otra de sus pataletas, trataba de no hacerle caso pero se estaba comportando como una niña malcriada.

—Creí que tus doncellas eran limpias y que amabas a tu nana— le dije tratando de apaciguarla.

—Pero es una deshora para mí, soy una princesa, pronto seré reina, no tolero que se me trate así— seguía gritando.

—Rose, tranquila, en mi habitación somos más. Estamos Jasper, Peter, James, sus dos escuderos y yo. Somos 6, al menos agradece que nos den habitaciones con baño he visto mucha gente en las caballerizas— dije sin intensión de ofenderla pero volteó su rostro y no me habló.

Fui a mi habitación y me cambié. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando vinieron a llamar a mi puerta.

—Hola— dijo una joven se veía algo cohibida pero sonreía. –Venía a avisarles que la reina recibirá a los reyes esta noche, solo el rey y un acompañante. ¿Está Peter, el consejero del rey de Burgundia?— pidió sonriente tratado de ver en la habitación.

—Claro, espera un momento— dije, entre y le avisé a Peter que estaba dormitando envuelto en pieles. –Ey Peter, te buscan— le dije.

— ¿A mí?— dijo él y salió a ver, escuché unas palabras algo extrañas.

— ¿Está Peter?— volvió a decir ella.

—Soy Peter— dijo él.

—No eres Peter, o al menos no el Peter que conocí, quiero ver al consejero real del rey de Burgundia.

—Ese mismo soy yo— dijo mi amigo.

—Debe haber un error, yo… disculpa— dijo la muchacha de cabellos negros y se fue.

—Que raro, la última vez que Jasper vino a Islandia no me trajo con él— dijo Peter antes de volver a meterse entre las cobijas. A su lado pude ver a Jasper que tenía los ojos abiertos mirando al techo sin expresión.

.

.

**JASPER**

Estaba aquí otra vez y sentía latir mi corazón. Sí, mi corazón se había quedado en este frio país. Era un canalla, me hice pasar por Peter en mi anterior visita.

Alice, la única mujer que me hizo ver la vida de forma diferente. Al principio me desconcertó esa pequeña porque no era una mujer como las demás. Era frágil y delicada pero de un temple fuerte. Le gritaba al general del ejército como si fuera su vasallo. Y todos le obedecían.

Alice me robó el corazón, en vano quise olvidarla conociendo a otras princesas. Yo era un rey, necesitaba oro y además no podía hacer que mi linaje decayera casándome con una muchacha ordinaria. Mis hijos serían mal vistos, nadie los respetaría. Tal vez cuando me case pueda tenerla como segunda esposa. Pero dudaba que me aceptara, aquí ella era tan poderosa como la misma reina y aún así no dejaba de ser una doncella.

Cuando vino a buscarme y oí su voz decepcionada sentí mucha vergüenza de mi comportamiento. Esta noche la vería y me reconocería ¿estaría ofendida? ¿Podrá perdonarme?

Quizás comprenda. Si ella aceptara, no dudaría en hacerla mi amante pero por su carácter decidido seguro me patearía mis partes reales si se lo proponía.

No salí en todo el día, la noche llegó demasiado pronto, aún no estaba listo para volver a verla.

.

.

**ALICE**

Todo el día estuve buscando a Peter pero no lo pude hallar ni siquiera en su habitación. Era otro Peter el que se presentó.

Tal vez ya no trabajaba para Burgundia. No me había respondido las tres cartas que envié... o quizás se perdieron en el camino.

No podía entender que me pasaba con él, mis visiones se desvanecían cuando trataba de verlo.

Cerca de las habitaciones de Bella me crucé con una mujer extraña, en el acto surgió una repulsa en mi pecho, estaba segura que ella traía el mal. Debía hacer que se marchara del castillo a como dé lugar, mis visiones se tornaron negras cuando la miré, sintió mi presencia y huyó.

—Alice según la lista de recién llegados…

—Lo sé, el rey de Burgundia y su consejero han llegado— dije sin ánimo.

—Sí pero eso es lo de menos— Bella tan delicada como siempre. –Junto a él, es decir en la misma habitación se aloja un tal rey de Xantia, quiero que les demos una audiencia a ambos reyes en la sala del trono esta noche— me dijo sonriente.

—Por fin te veo los dientes hace más de dos lunas que apenas hablas, creí que habías olvidado reír— le reproché.

—Lo siento Alice, si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo así verás a tu Peter ¿Qué dices?— preguntó.

—Trato hecho— salí corriendo a avisarle a Emmett que preparara la entrevista, lo encontré sucio y con las ropas rasgadas.

—Emmett, parece que te hubieras peleado con una jauría de lobos— le dije mirándolo por todos lados.

—Acabo de matar a dos tipos por violar a una doncella de Sajonia— confesó sin el más mínimo remordimiento, bueno a decir verdad yo habría hecho lo mismo.

—Creo que deberías colgar advertencias para que no vuelva a suceder— murmuré.

—Tienes razón, voy a pedirle al escriba que me haga muchos carteles donde diga que la violación se castiga con la muerte lenta y dolorosa— sonreí al saber lo que pensaba mi buen amigo.

—Completamente de acuerdo. Bella manda decir que concertéis una entrevista con el rey de Burgundia y consejero además del rey de Xantia en la sala del trono esta noche antes del banquete— le pedí.

—Tus deseos y los de mi señora son órdenes— dijo sonriente antes de que se marchara lo detuve.

— ¿Ya te decidiste a participar en las contiendas?— sabía que él le había insinuado a Bella que también entraría en combate.

—No estoy seguro, necesitamos un juez en las peleas reales para que esto no sea una masacre, ¿te imaginas si dejamos a medio mundo sin reyes? Las reglas de los nobles es pelear hasta caer, a diferencia de los demás hombres que es pelear hasta morir—me dijo

—Piénsatelo es una buena oportunidad de patear traseros reales— le sonreí y me fui a buscar un lindo vestido para la noche.

.

—Alice date prisa— decía Bella de un lado al otro.

—Ya casi, sólo déjame acomodarme estas peinetas, parece que tienen que clavarse en el cráneo, no entiendo porque las damas nobles las llevan— traté de ponerme la última y me hinqué la cabeza—lloriqueé de dolor.

—Déjame ayudarte— Bella se acercó.

—Pareces una mujer con toda esa ropa— le dije en son de burla.

—Si no te callas de verdad voy a incrustarte esta peineta en el cráneo— amenazó.

Caminamos nerviosas hasta la sala del trono y nos posicionamos, ella en su silla maciza de oro y yo detrás. Cuando la puerta se abrió y fueron anunciados los visitantes mi corazón ya galopaba.

_"El rey Jasper de Burgundia y el consejero real de Burgundia. El rey Edward de Xantia"_ escuché y no pude evitar esconderme detrás del trono.

Oí que Bella se levantaba y caminaba unos pasos. Tomé aire y salí de mi escondite.

—Has venido herrero, tarde pero has venido— escuché decir a mi amiga pero mi vista estaba fija en Peter, aunque el otro muchacho que también se llamaba Peter estaba un paso detrás de él. Pero mi Peter traía una capa purpura hermosa y un medallón de rubíes, sus ropas eran de gala. Entonces él me miró y sentí que mis piernas se debilitaban, era él otra vez aquí.

—No soy yo quien viene a participar, es mi amigo y futuro cuñado, Jasper, rey de Burgundia— escuché decir al otro rey y Bella lo miró.

¿Jasper rey de Burgundia? No, él era Peter el consejero real. ¿Me había mentido? Era un rey, uno que venía al torneo… a competir por… el reino y por Bella.

No pude seguir de pie allí quería gritar y salí muy rápido. Me fui a mi habitación a tratar de pensar y no pude dormir en toda la noche.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Al lado de Jasper y Peter fui a una audiencia con la reina. Todo este palacio era imponente pero a la vez frío. Al llegar noté a Jasper nervioso y mas callado que de costumbre.

Mis ojos se centraron en la aparición que tenía en frente. Era la mujer más hermosa que hubiese visto, con el perdón de Rose. La reina traía puesto un vestido azul de seda, me miraba con intensidad, como si me conociera, no pude evitar volver a buscar entre mis recuerdos esos ojos hermosos.

—Has venido herrero, tarde pero has venido— me quedé asombrado y sin palabras, nunca antes había estado aquí, solo aquella vez por la estrella y no recordaba mucho.

— ¿También participarás?— esbozó una leve sonrisa, tan dulce, tan tierna. No era una reina de hielo.

—No soy yo quien viene a participar, es mi amigo y futuro cuñado, Jasper, rey de Burgundia— dije casi sin pensar, su expresión cambió y se volvió fría.

Miró a Jasper que parecía atravesado por una espada, su rostro estaba pálido.

—Pues le deseo suerte Jasper de Burgundia, espero que su actuación con la espada sea mejor que con la lengua— dijo y se marchó muy fastidiada.

— ¿Por qué te dijo eso?— le pregunté al rey.

—Por la misma razón que a ti parecía concerté— me respondió reticente.

—No la entiendo— me encogí de hombros.

—Yo tampoco. Vámonos— me apuró.

No entendí absolutamente nada de lo que pasaba, todos parecían guardar secretos.

Fui al banquete por la noche con Peter porque Jasper estaba indispuesto, la comida estaba bien aunque algunos reyes parecían encontrarla poco agradable, si se hubiesen pasado años como yo comiendo bayas, frutos y raíces verían la cena como un festín. Me quedé un rato a escuchar los comentarios de los demás reyes, cada uno se mofaba de hazañas tan increíbles. Mike de Sajonia decía haber matado dos dragones y Tyler de algún lugar lejano decía que en su territorio había demonios pero que él los mantenía a raya.  
Cada uno se creía el centro del mundo y un enviado divino.

Preferiría comer con los hombres comunes, al menos ellos podían mostrar sus cicatrices de combates, estos reyes tenían las uñas limpias y el cabello perfumado.

Me fui a mi habitación, antes pasé por la de Rose, estaba dormida y no me dejaron verla.


	10. ADVERTENCIA

**CAPITULO 10**

**ADVERTENCIA**

**ROSALIE**

Tenía tanta curiosidad por conocer a la reina de este lugar que me escabullí de mis damas cuando se descuidaron. Caminé por pasadizos hasta que me perdí.

Pero era una princesa, había llevado mi tiara conmigo para que ningún hombre ordinario, si es que me cruzaba con alguno, se aventure a mirarme siquiera. Me encontré con muchos pajes, doncellas y demás gente sin importancia.

Llegué a unos jardines, o lo que quedaba de ellos porque parecían congelados, me abrigué más y caminé unos pasos por unos setos tan altos como muros, imaginaba que en primavera o verano esto sería un jardín verde, tal vez un laberinto. Había una fuente congelada y me detuve a observar unos tallados de cuervos, era tétrico.

—Una dama tan hermosa no debe andar sola— escuché una voz sensual detrás de mí. Me giré a verlo.

—Sólo estaba mirando, es un lugar hermoso y siniestro— dije admirando las paredes del castillo y los decorados.

—Si, todo aquí es como la reina, hermosa y terrible— dijo.

— ¿También viene al torneo?— pregunté.

—Sí. Vine a probar suerte, soy el rey Royce II de Rochester— me sonrió.

—Gusto en conocerlo, soy Rosalie de Burgundia— le tendí mi mano, la besó casi con frenesí.

—Princesa Rosalie, hermana de Jasper. La pedí en matrimonio la primavera pasada, si la hubiese conocido antes habría insistido hasta obtener su mano— me dijo con una amplia sonrisa, me miraba como si fuera a comerme, me dio miedo.

—No sabía que había pedido mi mano— murmuré.

—Típico de Jasper el soberbio— se rió.

—Mi hermano no es soberbio, debió tener sus razones. Y estoy segura que él no daría mi mano sin mi consentimiento— le dije orgullosa.

—Pero oí que ya ha dado tu mano por una buena parte de un tesoro, que buen negocio le resultaste— se rió.

—No me ha vendido, si es lo que piensa. Mi prometido es el rey de Xantia y yo estuve de acuerdo— le aseguré.

No me di cuenta que habíamos seguido caminando algo más alejados del castillo.

—Yo también soy muy rico si lo que buscas es oro, aunque ahora no estoy interesado en princesitas. No cuando hay una reina se ofrece como Bella de Islandia— murmuró, me ofendió su comentario.

—Pues es mejor que practique porque le va a ser muy difícil conseguir este reino— me estaba marchando cuando me tomó de una mano y me jaló hasta su pecho, empecé a temblar como una hoja.

—Quiero practicar como domar una yegua salvaje. Parece que en tu país las mujeres no saben tener la boca cerrada— me besó con fuerza, podía sentir el alcohol en su aliento, traté de zafarme pero él era muy fuerte, lo mordí con mucho coraje, quería salir corriendo pero me empujó hasta la pared más cercana y quedé sin aliento.

Sentí sus sucias manos acariciando mi cuerpo, buscaba los broches de mi vestido, apenas recuperé el aliento grité con toda mis fuerzas pero al instante volvió a taparme la boca con la suya, estaba asqueada, quería que parara, que me dejara ir, deseaba tener la fuerza de los hombres, de la reina de este lugar para poder patearlo y destrozarlo con mis manos. Pero no tenía esa suerte y este hombre me tomaría por la fuerza, a mí, una princesa, usada como cualquier mujer. Me daba mucha tristeza, así debían sentirse las mujeres comunes todo el tiempo, temiendo por su virtud, por ser tomadas a la fuerza. Tuve mucha compasión por ellas y por toda las que sufrían a manos de hombres desgraciados como el que tenía encima de mí.

Trataba de no pensar en lo que me pasaba y cerré los ojos haciéndome una promesa, jamás volvería a ser la princesa orgullosa y vanidosa que era.

Sentí su mano en mi piel, todo a mi lado estaba frio, tenía el vestido levantado y lloraba sin poder gritar ya que una de sus asquerosas manos estaba sobre mi rostro.

—Eres tan hermosa, deberías guardarte para tu noche de bodas, a ver si tu rey te va a querer si estás usada— me burló de mí. Empecé a llorar con más fuerza.

Entonces oí las pisadas rápidas y de pronto el cuerpo que me tenía prisionera se esfumó. Me cubrí como pude haciéndome un ovillo en el suelo congelado. Me atreví a mira de reojo, un joven fuerte y varonil había arrojado al rey Royce hasta un muro cercano.

— ¿Te crees muy macho porque tienes una corona?— gritó aquel joven.

—Soy un rey si te atreves a tocarme haré que te corten la cabeza— se levantó Royce.

—Vamos a ver dónde te pongo la corona maldito bastardo, ya me estoy cansando de patear traseros reales. ¿Ustedes piensan que pueden forzar a cualquiera y se van a salir con la suya? No en este país, aquí respetamos a las mujeres— le gritó y le dio una patada. Royce cayó de bruces y se levantó sangrante.

—Eres un simple lacayo como te atreves— murmuró escupiendo al piso.

—Puedes tener una corona en tu cabeza pero veo que no te enseñaron a tratar a una dama— le increpó.

—Le tienes miedo a las mujeres porque tu reina puede aplastarte como a una cucaracha. Veremos mañana si eres tan atrevido. Si me tocas hoy haré que mis guardias te maten— le gritó Roce en un intento por huir. El joven avanzó y le dio un golpe en el rostro.

—Ahora no puedo matarte porque sería reyicidio… pero mañana te buscaré y te mataré como un perro— le gritó.

—Mañana solo participan gente con linaje no cualquier gentuza— le increpó.

—Soy el general del ejército de Islandia, eso me hace noble. Así que mejor te vas ahora o no respondo. Pero mañana será tu ultimo día en la tierra— Royce empezó a correr cojeando y sangrante.

El joven se giró hacia mí y de inmediato se quitó la capa, me envolvió y me acunó entre sus brazos.

—Calma pequeña, no te haré daño, Emmett jamás dañará a una damita, hasta la doncella más sencilla merece respeto. ¿Cómo se han atrevido a tocarte?— parecía murmurar mientras me cobijaba aún más.

Sentí tanta paz y ternura entre sus brazos que casi me quedo dormida, después de unos minutos me destapó buscando mis ojos. Era muy guapo, me sonrió y se le formaron hoyuelos en las mejillas.

— ¿Ya estás mejor?— me preguntó. – ¿A dónde te llevo? Debes descansar, afortunadamente llegué a tiempo, oí tu grito a lo lejos y vine volando. Debes estar asustada. ¿Con qué rey vienes?— preguntó.

—Burgundia— apenas pude decir.

—No deberían traer doncellas tan bonitas con tantos hombres por aquí, ayer maté dos hediondos por tomar a una mucama de Sajonia. Ella no tuvo tanta suerte como tu— volvió a sonreírme, le correspondí la sonrisa.

— ¿Puedes caminar?— preguntó, asentí y me ayudó a ponerme de pie. En eso se inclinó a recoger algo y mientras me acomodaba soltó un silbido.

—Discúlpame, esto es tuyo. Eres una princesa, lo siento no quise llamarte doncella— se excusó alcanzándome mi tiara.

—No te disculpes— le dije –Gracias por salvarme— le sonreí.

—Te acompaño a tu habitación— me ofreció su brazo, caminé con cuidado, me dolía la espalda.

—Por cierto princesa ¿Cuál es su nombre si no es mucha indiscreción?— preguntó.

—Para nada. Mi nombre es Rosalie, soy hermana del rey de Burgundia.

—Mucho gusto princesa Rosalie, soy Emmett— me sonrió.

No era como los demás hombres que conocía, él era tan atento y amable. Pero a la vez fiero cuando peleaba. Tenía todo lo que había soñado… salvo que no era un rey sino un general. Al instante me sentí mal, yo estaba prometida a Edward un rey, una leyenda y también… un hombre cegado por una poción. Sólo me amaba por la bebida que le daba cada noche. Si dejaba de dársela tal vez me olvidaría o me odiaría.

Entristecí mucho, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta del daño que causaba.

Cuando llegamos a mi habitación Victoria salió hecha una fiera, miró a Emmett con odio.

—Lo siento Vi, salí a pasear y caí en el hielo. Este joven me ayudó— dije mirando a Emmett para que no me delatara.

—Fue un honor ayudarle princesa, por favor fíjese bien dónde camina— se alejó de mí haciendo una reverencia. Y se marchó.

— ¿Quién es ese don nadie?— preguntó Victoria aún molesta.

—Es el general del ejército de Islandia, me ayudó, así que no lo insultes— dije con firmeza.

Me di un baño caliente y me metí a la cama sin ver a nadie más quería olvidar todo lo que me pasó.

.

.

**ALICE**

El día amaneció con nubes negras, bajé a ver si todo estaba en orden y a buscar a Emmett por si se había decidido a participar y desearle suerte, sabía que si entraba al torneo sería uno de los que llegarían a la final pero no quería decirle nada.

Lo encontré vestido con sus mejores trajes y con la espada en la mano.

—Veo que te decidiste, mucha suerte Em— le dije sonriendo.

—Si, quiero matar a un rey— murmuró.

—Pero que parezca un accidente no quiero que nos declaren la guerra— le sonreí.

Estaba por salir de la zona de guerreros cuando me encontré cara a cara con Peter o Jasper debería decir. Si Jasper, el rey mentiroso de Burgundia. Lo miré como si no me importara.

—Alice…— alcanzó a decir.

—Buen día Rey de Burgundia, le deseo mucha suerte en sus enfrentamientos hoy— le hice una reverencia y traté de irme pero me cortó el paso.

—Déjame explicarte…

—No tiene nada que explicarme su alteza, entiendo perfectamente— claro que entendía, era mentiroso, artero e interesado.

— ¿Entiendes? Yo no quería…

— ¿No querías qué?— casi grité. – ¿No querías mentir, no querías fingir?, te creí otra persona, alegre, amable y feliz. Pero no eres nada de eso, eres sólo un rey más, ambicioso y calculador— me abrí paso entre los demás nobles que lo miraban, algunos rieron de buena gana.

Salí casi corriendo de allí, por el pasillo vi a dos mujeres, la misma pelirroja del día anterior y a una rubia más joven con ella. De pronto las visiones llegaron empañadas por veneno y lodo.

Si, esa pelirroja era una encarnación de todo lo malo que hay en este mundo. La vi coronándose reina, asesinando a todos a su paso.

Me detuve a verlas mejor.

—Buen día— les saludé con cortesía. –Esta zona es sólo para guerreros ¿Con quienes tengo el gusto de hablar?— pregunté, la rubia sonrió.

—Soy Rosalie, princesa de Burgundia, un placer— dijo amablemente, no parecía ser malvada como la otra. –Ella es mi nana Victoria— me presentó a la pelirroja. –Venía a desearle suerte a mi hermano Jasper antes que las lucha comiencen ¿Puedo?— pidió con mucha cortesía. De pronto reparé en sus manos, en una de ella levaba un anillo mágico, podía sentir una maldición en él.

—No tienes porque dar explicaciones a los empleados Rose— dijo la otra sin mirarme. Me puse frente a ella y la miré a los ojos, era mucho más alta que yo pero no me intimidaba ni un poco.

—Este castillo no admite artes oscuras. Ten cuidado… jamás debes interponerte en el camino de lo inevitable— le dije hablando como me habían enseñado a recitar los designios y las advertencias, mi voz se hizo profunda.

Escuché gemir a la joven rubia, me miraba con miedo, sentí necesidad de hablarle a ella también.

—Si tu corazón no encuentra el camino, es mejor que te detengas. Si cierras los ojos a la verdad y solo buscas tus intereses le darás la espalda a la realidad hasta que el karma venga en busca de su pago… y me temo que el costo será tu alma— las palabras salieron de mi boca sin esfuerzo, hasta yo me asombraba de su poder. La rubia, Rosalie, se giró y corrió lejos, la otra me miró con miedo y también se marchó.

Había algo que ellas ocultaban, algo que estaba enredando el futuro como si los hilos se entrecruzaran, afectando el destino de todos. Debía echar a esa bruja del aquí. Fui a la ventana más cercana y empecé a llamar a mis amigas aves, ella deberían ayudarme ahora a echar a esa serpiente del mal.

.

.

**ROSALIE**

Llegué a mi habitación a llorar. Ella sabía, ella también debía ser una bruja. Me dio tanto miedo.

—Calma Rosi, calma, es sólo una loca— dijo Victoria abrazándome.

—Ella sabe Vi, seguramente lo ha visto. Es terrible lo que he hecho ¿te das cuenta? El costo puede ser mi alma, no quiero, no quiero— empecé a patalear para que me dejara sola. Finalmente me quedé dormida.

Desperté sin saber que había pasado en la contienda. Me arreglé lo mejor que pude y caminé hasta el lugar de las luchas.

—El rey Mike de Sajonia contra el rey Tyler de Marruecos— escuché anunciar.

—Yo apuesto por Tyler— escuché decir a unas doncellas, me acerqué a ellas a preguntar.

— ¿Ya ha combatido el rey de Burgundia?—

—Si, fue uno de los primeros, le ganó al rey de Britania. Esta es la última pelea entre reyes, ahora sigue las luchas entre príncipes, duques y generales— aplaudieron ellas.

El rey de Sajonia le ganó al rey de Marruecos y anunciaron una pelea entre el príncipe de Gales y el general de Islandia. Mi corazón se aceleró, era Emmett quien lucharía. Me asomé y pude verlo, tenía un porte imponente, se quitó el yelmo y lo arrojó lejos. Su rostro era hermoso y su sonrisa angelical. No le tomó más de tres minutos reducir a su oponente, quería gritar de alegría pero me contuve.

Las luchas continuaron toda la tarde muchos reyes se marchaban molestos, las finales de los nobles serían mañana y luego comenzarían las luchas de la gente del pueblo. Ahora me parecía justo que cada uno tenga su oportunidad, mi visión del mundo había cambiado desde mi último problema, ya no veía a la gente común como antes. Aunque ahora había nacido un miedo en mi pecho.

—Rose te he buscado por todos lados— escuché decir a Edward detrás de mí.

—No me he sentido bien— me excuse.

—Jasper lo ha hecho muy bien, ¿quieres que te acompañe a tu habitación para que descanses?— se ofreció.

—Si gracias— Me acosté a dormir sin cenar, no tenía intensiones de seguir dándole la poción a Edward pero tampoco quería confesar.

Algo me asustó en la madrugada.

—Tranquila pequeña— era Victoria, toda despeinada y fuera de sí.

— ¿Vi?— le dije restregándome los ojos.

—Toma esto, es la última botella, te alcanzará hasta que salgas de este maldito lugar, debo irme, esos animales no me dejan en paz— miraba en todas direcciones, yo no veía nada, hasta que al fijarme en la ventana vi un enorme cuervo parado allí. Victoria se encogió y ahogó un grito.

—Son los enviados de ese pequeño demonio, esa, esa… cosa, es una… una… no puedo contra ella, no soy tan fuerte. Si tienes algún problema confía en James, sólo él podrá protegerte. Cuídate, cuídate mi Rose— y se marchó a gatas. Parecía que Victoria había enloquecido. Seguí durmiendo hasta que ya no tuve sueño.


	11. COMPETENCIA

**CAPITULO 11**

**COMPETENCIA**

**BELLA**

¿Cómo se esconde la verdad tras una mentira? ¿Cómo se esconden los ojos tras un engaño?

¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Descubriste acaso que no puedes amarme? ¿O fue el oro? Frío metal que endurece los corazones.

¿A quién debo preguntar… por qué me amaste entonces y ahora ya no me amas?

Porque una vez lo hiciste, fue tu primera vez… y también la mía. Un día en que volví a tener esperanza.

¿Jamás me has amado?

Sólo hay un modo de seguir adelante… yo también debería olvidar nuestro amor, aunque no vuelva a conocer de nuevo la felicidad.

.

.

**EDWARD**

El primer día de las luchas no estuvo muy reñido, algunos parecían guerreros de salón, salvo por el general de Islandia y tal vez Jasper, no había más competencia.

Esa noche soñé con la reina, parecía haberse quedado en mi cabeza. Esto no estaba bien, yo estaba prometido. Traté de no pensar en ella, no era saludable.

Me distraje el segundo día de luchas, algunos guerreros tenían buenas técnicas pero el que más me impresionó era el general de de Islandia era muy fuerte y sabía luchar, rápidamente redujo al rey de Rochester pero parecía haber una rencilla anterior entre ellos porque los dos se enfrentaban con vehemencia.

Al final el general venció, todos aplaudimos, fue una llave muy buena. Él agradeció y se giró para retirarse, por un momento nuestras miradas se encontraron, le sonreí.

Entonces me di cuenta que el rey de Rochester corría espada en mano hacia el general que estaba desarmado, sin pensar tomé mi espada y se la lancé para que tuviese con que defenderse, él entendió de prisa la tomó en el aire y sin ver atacó.

La cabeza del rey Royce salió volando dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Se oyeron chillidos de las damas que presenciaban la contienda. Había olvidado que mi espada podía rebanar un árbol como mantequilla.

—Ultraje, venganza— gritaban los acompañantes del caído rey.

—Esto es inaceptable, usted es sólo un general, debe morir— gritó el más anciano.

—Te daremos muerte aquí mismo— otro de ellos desenvainó la espada. Salté al ruedo para abogar por el general.

—No hay ley que impida a alguien salvar su vida. Su rey atacó por la espalda— les grité.

—Esto no se puede quedar así— dijo el más anciano encarándome.

— ¡Basta!— escuchamos gritar a la reina que bajó de su lugar. Nos miró a todos sin expresión en su rostro aunque se detuvo en el mío un par de segundos más que en el resto.

—El rey atacó a traición cuando ya había terminado la pelea. Eso aquí y en el Valhala es una cobardía. No hay daño que reparar— dijo con frialdad.

—Debe castigar a su general, darnos una compensación— gritó otro de ellos. La reina caminó hasta él.

—Este es mi reino y no tolero que me digan como gobernar. No hay compensación para los cobardes— lo miró con odio.

—No me importan sus reglas, exijo que me entreguen a ese hombre— se adelantó uno de los más jóvenes directamente a atacar a la reina, casi corrí a protegerla pero ella se me adelantó y tomó al joven del cuello y lo levantó a medio metro del piso.

—Soy Bella de Islandia y hago en mi país lo que quiera— lo arrojó lejos, fuera del ruedo de luchas.

Todos quedaron admirados por su fuerza. Los otros seguidores del rey Royce se limitaron a levantar su cadáver y a buscar su cabeza que había rodado a cierta distancia.

Nadie dijo más, se anunció la siguiente pareja de combatientes mientras que limpiaban la sangre derramada.

Me impactó lo fuerte y fría que era la reina, como una diosa furiosa, me tenía completamente confundido, su mirada, su andar me era tan familiar. Volví a mi lugar pero no pude concentrarme en nada más que en sus ojos chocolates, duros como piedra.

Al siguiente día todavía quedaban muchos hombres que combatían, la reina estaba observándolos luchar en tres pistas simultaneas porque eran cientos los que se presentaron, de todas las razas, colores y tamaños. Incluso había guerreros de países de los que sólo había oído nombrar. Todos con la intención de probar suerte y hacerse de un reino.

Fueron anunciados también los premios en oro. Los 10 primeros recibirían oro pero sólo los hombres comunes, no había premio para los nobles. De allí que las luchas eran fieras y ya habían ocurrido seis muertes entre combatientes que no lograron separar a tiempo.

Al final se nombraron a los 10 que enfrentarían a la reina. Jasper de Burgundia, Emmett general de Islandia, Garrett un errante, Jacob de un continente al oeste, Félix de la naciente Roma, Proteo el ateniense, Benjamín del país de los faraones, Sei Tan un brahmán, Stanislav de las frías tierras de Dacia y Ulrik un vikingo.

Todos vitorearon a los finalistas que al siguiente día medirían fuerzas con la reina, la mujer más fuerte y hermosa de la tierra.

No debo pensar así de ella, aunque no puedo negar que me gustaría estar entre ese grupo de guerreros solo por el placer de enfrentarme su furia.

Sabía que lo haría pero con el yelmo puesto, quisiera poder plantarle cara y desafiarla. Pero eran solo ideas tontas, Jasper era quien debía ganar para poder casarme con Rosalie. Ahora que recordaba no la había visto en dos días. Parecía estar enferma.

Esa noche fue muy extraña, sentí que me llamaban, escuchaba una voz diciendo mi nombre. Y vi a la reina Bella en sueños, corríamos entre los árboles, en un bosque encantado. No tenía esa mirada fría, me sonreía, sus cabellos oscuros caían como cascadas, ahora su rostro estaba constantemente en mi cabeza.

Al siguiente día todo era un alboroto, mucha gente había venido a ver el combate, el país entero parecía estar reunido para ver si se hacían de un nuevo rey, escuché los cometarios de algunos de los pobladores y solo me confundió mas.

—Estoy segura que no habrá ganador, la reina puede sola con todos ellos juntos— decía una mujer sacando agua de un pozo.

—Yo creo que sí. Me gustaría que fuera el general nuestro nuevo rey, es tan bueno con todos, no me gustaría un rey extranjero.

—Si, el general sería un buen rey pero lo he visto combatir con la reina, no tiene oportunidad, ella lo tumba siempre— decía la más anciana con nostalgia.

—Tenemos suerte a pesar de todo, nuestra reina es algo extraña pero nunca nos ha faltado de comer y ningún hombre se atreve a golpearnos— soltó una carcajada –Desde aquella vez que Bree se quejó en el castillo porque su marido le pegó la reina amenazó con colgar de los testículos a cualquier hombre que abusara de una mujer— las dos rieron al unísono.

—Si, podrán decir que es una bruja pero éste es el lugar más seguro del mundo, jamás se me ha ocurrido siquiera pensar en irme, tengo hermanas cruzando el mar y allí es tierra de bárbaros. Islandia es un buen lugar para vivir— tomaron sus cantaros y se marcharon.

Me quedé pensando el lo que dijeron, este es un lugar agradable a pesar del frío, la gente se veía bien alimentada y sonreía. ¿Qué magia escondería Bella? ¿Qué extraño poder tenía?

Escuché el llamado a los combatientes. Fueron sorteados, Jasper tuvo la suerte de ser el último pero el general de este lugar iría primero. Todos lo ovacionaban, muchas mujeres le daban valor.

Entro al ruedo. Bella se presentó con una gran capa blanca como el día que la conocí, se veía espléndida, de pronto se la quitó dejando ver su perfecto cuerpo sólo tapado por cortos trozos de cueros. Escuché muchos silbidos de asombro pero cuando ella se volvió todos callaron asustados.

—Empiecen— escuché gritar al moderador de las peleas. Ella apenas se movió, Emmett se agazapó con espada en mano, ella aún no sacaba la suya.

El general avanzó decidido pero al ver que ella no sacaba su espada titubeó.

—Defiéndete Bella— le dijo con reverencia.

—Ataca— respondió ella algo aburrida. Él soltó su espada y atacó de frente con todas sus fuerzas, pensé que el choque la desestabilizaría pero fue él quien salió volando por los aires. Se levantó rápidamente y trató de hacerle una llave que había visto anteriormente, ella lo esquivó y lo tomó el pecho, lo levantó sobre su cabeza.

—Vénceme pero no me humilles— escuché decir a él. Ella sonrió. Por primera vez vi una sonrisa en su rostro hermoso. Era adorable y tan familiar, como las visiones en mis sueños.

—Espadas— gritó ella bajándolo, él tomó su espada y ella sacó la suya, pude observar una pelea limpia y muy reñida, ella siempre llevaba la ventaja, era obvio y hasta parecía dejarle avanzar algunas veces, al final lo tumbó y le puso la espada al cuello.

—La reina ha vencido— escuché gritar.

—Bien hecho Em— le ayudó a levantarse y el general salió cabizbajo.

—El siguiente combatiente es Félix de Roma—anunciaron.

Sentí una mano en mi espalda.

—Edward ven por favor— era Jasper, le había dado mi palabra sino me retractaría. Si él quería tanto a la reina debía obtenerla por sí mismo.

Avanzamos hasta uno de los cuartos donde esperaban los demás combatientes.

—Tengo otra armadura igual a esta, póntela— me pidió. —Saldré primero y me enfrentaré a ella, luego entraré por mi lanza y tu tomarás mi lugar— tenía todo planeado.

—Bien—dije apenas.

—Si puedes con ella y ganas vendrás hasta aquí y yo entraré otra vez a quitarme el yelmo delante de todo mundo. Recuerda no debes sacare el yelmo ni acercarte mucho a ella o sabrá que no soy yo— me advirtió.

Me asomé por una ventana a ver las luchas, ya había derrotado a cinco de ellos, se veía tan perfecta luchando.

—Es tan sensual, no quiero su reino ni sus tesoros, ella sola es el premio más grande— decía cerca de mí uno de los guerreros, era Jacob el que veía de un país que nunca había oído mencionar. Era de piel cobriza y cabellos oscuros tenía una musculatura impresionante.

— ¿Y qué harás si le ganas?— dije para retarlo, todos querían su reino no a ella.

—Llevármela a mi pueblo. Que me importa este lugar frio como el hielo, yo solo quiero una esposa, la mujer más fuerte del mundo, que me dé hijos fuertes y sanos. Además es tan hermosa— dijo mirándola, por un momento sentí deseos de golpearlo. Era extraño.

—Suerte— le dije sin ningún buen deseo, me sonrió y salió porque ya era su turno. Otra vez me inmovilicé mirando pelear a Bella.

—Jacob Black, rey de la tribu Quilete de las tierras del Oeste— fue anunciado, el guerrero sonreía como si tuviera la certeza de ganar. Avanzó con seguridad hacia ella y trató de tumbarla, ella lo bloqueó y lo pateó, pensé que saldría volando como los demás hombres pero apenas fue expulsado hacia atrás unos pasos, eso no le quitó la sonrisa del rostro, estaba empezando a sentir un tonto odio por ese muchacho.

Él se agazapó saltó sobre ella que con el codo se lo quitó de encima y dio un gran salto por encima de él. Jacob parecía tan fascinado como yo.

—Grandiosa— le dijo sonriendo. Ella pareció turbarse por el comentario. –Eres la mujer más fascinante del mundo, con gusto caería a tus pies sin necesidad de golpearme pero si tengo que vencerte para que seas mía haré mi mejor intento— volvió a abalanzarse sobre ella parecía un animal peleano pero ella adivinaba sus ataques y saltaba y lo golpeaba sin que pareciera hacerle mucho daño. Así estuvieron combatiendo por un buen rato, me pareció que ella esbozaba una leve sonrisa y me desesperé. ¿Acaso se dejaría ganar? No, ella no podía hacer eso, yo todavía no me probaba con ella. Rayos, aunque yo simplemente usurparía el lugar de Jasper no podría verla cara a cara.

Unos minutos después el joven Quilete parecía muy cansado y ella ni siquiera estaba fatigada. De pronto él la tomó por la cintura y la levantó por los aires, creí por un momento que podría con ella pero la reina hundió un codo sobre la espalda del joven que cayó de bruces al suelo.

— ¿Tienes suficiente?— preguntó ella que se había puesto de pie como una gata.

—Jamás tendré suficiente de ti— volvió a tratar de levantarse él. Y antes que estuviese recuperado ella le pateó en el pecho y él salió volando fuera del ruedo, la hermosa reina saltó sobre él y puso sus blancos dedos sobre el cuello de su oponente.

—Yo si tuve suficiente de ti. Ríndete— le exigió.

—Está bien, creo que miré demasiado alto pero no me arrepiento. ¡Vencido!— gritó él.

Ella le ayudó a levantarse y cruzaron palabras que no alcancé a oír pero me molestó mucho verlos así.

Hicieron un receso antes de los últimos tres combatientes. Un rato después volvieron a llamar a los combatientes.

—Benjamín de la tierra de los faraones— fue anunciado.

—Edward— volvió a llamarme Jasper, si no fuera mi amigo le hubiera partido la cara no dejarme de ver la batalla.

—Creo que esto es una locura, no tenemos muchas opciones de ganar y si te descubrieran no sé lo que te haría la reina, ya viste que es muy… explosiva— me dijo excusándose.

—Haremos lo que teníamos planeado, si te derrota antes que pueda suplirte al menos lo habrás intentado— le dije, no quería perder la oportunidad de medirme con ella.

"Jasper Rey de Burgundia" escuché llamar desde fuera, él me miró asustado y salió cerrando su yelmo, mucha de las personas rieron al ver avanzar y temblar a Jasper totalmente envuelto en metal.

—Espadas— gritó Jasper y la reina tomó dos espadas, se le fue encima como si odiara a mi futuro cuñado y él casi cae pero la evadió, segundos más tarde la espada del rey salió volando partida por la mitad. Él se plantó frente a ella.

—Lanza— gritó, ella lo miraba como si él fuera un insecto.

Jasper entró donde yo estaba, hicimos el cambio rapidamente.

Entré feliz, eufórico. Estaba ansiando este momento.

La reina atacó y la evadí con facilidad, cruzamos las lanzas, ella parecia furiosa, la bloqueé y la hice retroceder.

Corrió hacia mí, puso su lanza delante de mis pies y con un salto acrobático pasó encima de mi cabeza. Me giré al instante pues sabía que quería impresionarme para bajar la guardia.

En cuando aterrizó aproveché para meter uno de mis pies entre sus piernas y barrerla, cayó de espaldas. Le puse la lanza en el cuello, en señal de victoria pero al tocarla, una extraña sensación me recorrió.

Me miró sorprendida, me incorporé y caminé hasta el lugar en que se encontraba Jasper. Nuevamente hicimos el cambio y él salió a reclamar su premio. La gente todavía seguía silente, tan sorprendidos que nadie se atrevió a aplaudir.

No pude más, me quité el yelmo y parte de la armadura. Corrí hacia el bosque sin mirar atrás.

Corrí porque sentía que ardía por dentro... pensar que ella sería para mi amigo debido a una mentira.

— ¡No!— grité espantando a algunas aves.

No.

Yo la había vencido…

Era yo con quien ella…

Era a mí a quien tendría que…

Seguí corriendo hasta que no pude más y me apoyé en un tronco, allí estuve hasta que empezó a hacerse de noche.

Regresé cuando ya estaba oscuro, todo el reino parecía de fiesta, la gente bailaba y cocinaba en todo el pueblo.

Llegué a mi habitación, estaba vacía.


	12. HUMILLADA

**CAPITULO 12**

**HUMILLLADA**

**BELLA**

Cuando vi sus ojos a través del yelmo mi corazón empezó a latir desesperado.

Sólo él, sólo Edward podía vencerme así. Y esos ojos verdes, hermosos e inconfundibles me miraban.

Estaba tan cerca.. se incorporó, temblé esperando que se quitara el yelmo pero me dio la espalda y se perdió de mi vista. Todas las miradas estaban puestas en mí. No sabía porque se había alejado.  
De pronto volvió y cuando ya casi no podía respirar por la espera el rostro que vi fue otro. Era el rey de Burgundia, el estúpido que engañó a Alice.

Edward me había entregado a él.

No le bastaba con humillarme fingiendo no conocerme, me estaba entregando a otro.

Me levanté con el poco orgullo que me quedaba y le planté cara al ganador oficial del torneo.

—Has ganado, la boda será en dos días, luego de eso, el reino será nuestro— caminé como pude hasta perderme en las escaleras que daban a mi torre personal.

Llegué hasta la cumbre y me derrumbé cuando nadie podía verme y entonces como la más común de las mujeres lloré.

Las gotas calientes bañaron mi rostro y maldije una y mil veces el destino, el amor y todas las debilidades humanas.

Si me estaban viendo allá en lo alto, ahora podían estar satisfechos, Yo sufría, tenía el corazón roto y todas mis esperanzas quebradas. No me quedaba nada.

Lloré hasta que las lágrimas se agotaron, lloré para sacar este dolor tan grande quise botar todo con cada lágrima pero mientras más lloraba, más me dolía.

Entonces sentí unos brazos que me confortaban, unas pequeñas manos que acariciaban mis cabellos.

—Todavía nos tenemos la una a la otra, no estás sola Bella— la miré y también lloraba, a ella también le dolía aunque quizás no tanto como mí.

—Edward me ha entregado a él, fue Edward el que me venció. No me ama, me mintió para conseguir lo que quería… matar su dragón y obtener su reino.

— Sabía que no había sido Jasper— susurró.

— Edward me ha usado... Jasper, te usó a ti para conseguir lo que quería… el reino, esta estúpida corona. Ellos dos se confabularon y nos les importó hacer lo que sea para sus propósitos. Quisiera matarlos y empalarlos en esta torre pero no podría darle muerte a Edward…—

—Yo también quise matarlo cuando me enteré que me había mentido, mira como caímos, a pesar de nuestra superioridad, con miles de años humanos de existencia, caímos en sus redes. Ahora nos han roto el corazón y ni tu fuerza ni mi don pudo evitarlo ¿qué haremos Bella?— sus ojitos también se nublaron.

—Pues de la única manera que se puede enfrentar las cosas… de frente— le dije.

— Tienes razón pero somos más fuertes, resistiremos—me sonrió limpiando sus lágrimas. — ¿Entonces te casarás con Jasper?— me miraba con reticencia.

—Resistiremos. Me casaré con el rey de Burgundia… aunque nunca dije que sería la mujer del hombre que desposara— le sonreí y ella pareció aliviada.

— ¿Entonces?— preguntó desconcertada.

— ¿No puedes ver el futuro acaso?— le pregunte.

—El futuro no es como una biografía escrita, va cambiando a medida que decides, aún así mis visiones son oscuras y terminan en tragedia… la mayor parte de veces. La adivinación es poderosa pero limitada y no todas las preguntas tienen respuestas— me miró un poco más animada

—Dame una profecía para el futuro y te diré la manera de enfrentar el presente— nunca antes le había pedido que mirara.

Cerró los ojos y se concentró en sus visiones, al principio sólo parecía serena, luego movió los ojos en distintas direcciones como si mirara cosas.

—Lejos… muy lejos… cruzando el mar del norte, está la que sabe… sólo ella puede salvar a su hijo… solo ella puede detener el trágico final que viene. La muerte viene, está cerca, llegará antes que el hielo se derrita. Viene... por Edward— abrió los ojos de pronto y casi cae de espaldas. La sujeté.

—Alice, yo odio a Edward o al menos trato de hacerlo pero no puedo dejar que se lo lleve, no sin luchar. Ahora es el momento de iniciar el rescate. Dile a Emmett que venga, lo necesito. Tú ayúdame a preparar la boda, alista todas esas tonterías de los festejos y las comidas. Tendré una corta entrevista con el rey de Burgundia hoy por noche después de eso no lo veré hasta la ceremonia.

—No lo odias, no podrías. Yo tampoco puedo odiar a Jasper—

—Lo sé— le sonreí

—Bella, no se cruza el mar para salvar a alguien que no ames— me sonrió también, a mí se me borró la sonrisa. — Sabes… hay algo raro que no te he dicho… la hermana de Jasper… Rosalie, andaba con una bruja. Yo la espanté, usé a mis aves y salió corriendo del castillo pero hay algo que ellas tienen, un secreto que esconden…

—Averigua lo que puedas, tal vez sirva de algo. Vamos, debemos parecer tranquilas— nos pusimos de pie y salimos a enfrentar lo que viniera.

.

.

**JASPER**

Me encontraba sólo en medio de la pista de combate. La reina me anunció la boda y se fue. Todos me miraban. Entonces sentí a mi espalda unos pasos.

—Felicitaciones rey Jasper, soy Emmett el general de Islandia— me sonrió con sinceridad. —Démosle un fuerte aplauso a nuestro futuro rey— pidió a la gente, muchos aplaudieron y sonreían. —Encontrarás que lo único frio aquí es el clima, somos un pueblo feliz— volvió a sonreír acompañándome fuera del ruedo.

—No pienso vivir aquí— aseguré. Aunque no era cierto, por Alice viviría hasta en la punta de una montaña. Alice…

—Pues es una lástima, la reina no quiere abandonar este lugar y no creo que haya alguien que la pueda forzar a nada— soltó una carcajada.

—Tendrá que obedecerme— dije muy serio.

—Ten cuidado Jasper, no hay nadie en el mundo que le diga a Bella que hacer, podría sacarte la cabeza mientras duermes, a mi me amenaza seguido— murmuró

—Pero los hombres llevamos la razón…—

—Eso es cruzando el mar, aquí las cosas son diferentes, ni Bella ni Alice son mujeres comunes, no hay dos como ellas— soltó una carcajada.

— ¿A qué te refieres?— pregunté.

—Ellas son… creo que nadie te lo ha dicho…

—He oído que son brujas— le solté.

—No, son mucho más que eso. Bella es fuerte y fiera pero tiene corazón. Alice es… Alice— siguió riendo. –Esa enana es más tenebrosa que Bella, a mí me da más miedo que la reina, cuando tiene esas visiones no dudo y le obedezco.

— ¿Es una vidente?— pregunté confuso.

—Es una más de sus cualidades… puede intimidar al guerrero mas fuerte con sus palabras, tiene el don de la profecía y ninguna bruja o hechicero puede con ella. Dentro de ese cuerpito hay más fuerza que un volcán— sonreía muy orgulloso.

— ¿Ella y Bella son hermanas?— pregunté.

—No lo sé pero vienen del mismo lugar. Aparecieron un día y me pidieron que me uniera a ellas, yo sólo tenía 16 años. Alice me impresionó tanto que no me resistí, desde entonces hemos combatido en muchas batallas hasta hacernos de Islandia por completo. Bella asumió el trono porque Alice quería seguir libre para poder tener sus visiones— me dijo muy seguro.

— ¿Entonces cualquiera de las dos pudo haber sido la reina de éste lugar?— pregunté.

—Si, pero Bella parece llevarlo mejor, es más dura, me encanta como barre el piso con los hombres, además su fuerza es espectacular. Bueno me marcho a pedir instrucciones, si usted está conforme los preparativos para la boda empezarán hoy mismo.

—Ah sí, quería pedirte…habrá una doble boda— le anuncié.

— ¿Doble?— pareció dudar.

—Sí. Lo prometí. Bella y yo… y mi hermana Rosalie y Edward el rey de Xantia— pareció sorprendido y se le borró la sonrisa.

—Entendido su majestad, llevaré sus requerimientos a mi señora— se inclinó y se marchó.

.

.

**EMMETT**

Caminaba hasta los aposento reales con una carga tan grande que me pesaba. Rosalie la dulce criatura que salvé hace unos días se casaría aquí mismo.

Y yo había planeado hablarle otra vez hoy. Tonto Emmett, cómo podías siquiera aspirar a una mujer como ella, una princesa, una belleza. Era como un ángel.

Llegué a las puertas de la habitación de Bella y me asustó que antes de tocar Alice se asomó.

— ¿No me puede dejar golpear la puerta?— le pregunté, ella parecía tener sus ojitos hinchados.

—Te necesito. Bella quiere una entrevista privada con el rey de Burgundia para esta noche— pidió.

—Bien. Venía a decirle también que el rey de Burgundia ha pedido que los preparativos sean para una boda doble— le anuncié.

— ¿Doble?— Alice cambió su rostro. –Oh no… rayos. Gracias, se lo diré— Estaba por cerrar la puerta cuando Bella apareció.

— ¿Quienes son los otros que compartirán la ceremonia?— preguntó. Nunca había visto a la reina así, tenía los ojos hinchados y el semblante sumamente triste y abatido.

—La hermana del rey de Burgundia y el rey Edward de Xantia— le anuncié.

—Vete Emmett— Alice me tiró la puerta en la cara pero alcancé a escuchar que algo se rompía dentro, me sobresalté al oír un grito. No podía estar seguro de cuál de las dos había sido, jamás las había oído chillar así. Me marché preocupado a concertar la cita entre los reyes para la noche.

.

.

**EDWARD**

—Gracias Edward— me dijo Jasper cuando regresó muy entrada la noche.

—No tienes porque— le dije sin mirarlo.

—La reina y yo tuvimos una corta entrevista para aclarar los términos de la boda y de nuestra futura vida— me dijo sin mucho ánimo.

—Que bueno— apenas murmuré.

—Será en dos días, como te prometí será una doble boda… mi hermana y tú pero la reina ha insistido en que la boda sea un simple contrato, no quiere festividades ni ninguna otra ceremonia— se sentó con las manos en los cabellos.

—Me parece bien— dije

—A Rosalie no le hará mucha gracia— se quejó.

—Entonces podemos casarnos más adelante… en Burgundia o en mi reino— dije tratando de escabullirme o aplazar un poco hasta que todo volviera a estar claro en mi mente.

—No. Te di mi palabra de una boda doble y no vuelvo atrás— sentenció.

Fueron los dos días más largos de mi vida, cada noche era peor. Tenía sueños con la reina, sueños poco decorosos, los dos rodando por el piso, entre los árboles, despertaba sudoroso y desesperado. Salía a correr cada mañana con el afán de cansarme y sacar esos malos pensamientos. Pero las escenas eran tan vívidas, tan reales… como recuerdos.

Amaneció nevando el día de la boda. Me vestí con mis mejores galas y Jasper a mi lado estaba más abatido que yo. No había visto a Rose el día anterior y no me desesperaba su ausencia como antes. No sabía lo que me estaba pasando.

—Es la hora— dijo Jasper y salimos rumbo al salón del trono. Por indicaciones de Emmett esperamos en la puerta a las novias.

Cuando la vi bajar las escaleras mi corazón se detuvo, otra vez envuelta en pieles mas blancas que la nieve y con los cabellos llenos de diminutas diamantes salpicados estaba Bella reina de Islandia. Tuve que usar todo mi autocontrol para no tomarla en mis brazos y robármela. Detrás de ella Rosalie apareció, ahora que la veía bien su rostro había perdido brillo y tampoco se veía muy feliz.

—La reina de Islandia y la princesa de Burgundia— anunció Emmett a mi lado. Cada una se posicionó al lado de su correspondiente novio y avanzamos a la sala del trono donde una mesa estaba preparada. Un hombre envestido nos leyó el contrato matrimonial, el de Jasper era más largo y preciso ya que ambos al ser reyes tenían su propio reino que ahora se fusionaría. Los términos no eran muy claros, no se hablaba de herederos sino de compartir riquezas y apoyo de ejércitos, como si no fueran a ser marido y mujer sino socios. Eso me confortó de alguna extraña manera. Luego en mi contrato matrimonial casi no preste atención, miraba de reojo a la reina que estaba a mi lado, tenía tantas ganas de tocarla.

La lectura de ambos contratos terminó y ambos presidimos el banquete donde sólo estaban nuestros generales y toda la gente del pueblo nos acompañaba.

.

.

**BELLA**

A Emmett no se le ocurrió mejor manera de festejar el maldito matrimonio que con una exhibición de luchas durante el almuerzo que se ofreció al pueblo.

Tuve que soportar dos horas de malas demostraciones de peleas.

Cuando la tarde estaba llegando a su fin anunciaron que nos retiraríamos a nuestras habitaciones

—Este es un homenaje del pueblo de Islandia a su majestad la reina y en honor a su nuevo rey. Gracias Rey Jasper, Islandia se siente agradecida y lo recibe con los brazos abiertos ya que usted es el primer rey que tenemos— rió con ganas. —Todos estos guerreros son los finalistas del torneo y solo podrían ser mejorados y el rey Jasper que en una demostración de fuerza fue el único capaz de vencer a la reina en su desafío— dijo muy orgulloso mi general.

—Edward podría vencerla— se escuchó la voz de Rosalie, la rubia hermana de Jasper, que ahora sentada al lado de Edward nos miraba con una sonrisa hipócrita en los labios.

— ¡Pero Edward no lo ha hecho!— me levanté furiosa. — ¿Le gustaría probar rey Edward? He oído que pudo con un dragón. ¿Qué tal con una mujer?— mis palabras le quitaron la sonrisa a la rubia vi que Edward fruncía el seño. Todos hicieron silencio, Jasper se giró a verlo. No se oían murmullos, todos esperaban la respuesta del infeliz.

—Sería un honor reina Bella— me miró con algo de suficiencia. Todo mundo aplaudía ahora. — ¿Qué armas escogerá?— preguntó.

—Armas que estén forjadas del mismo metal de estrella y que nunca se hayan cruzado. Mi lanza y tu espada— le dije recordando que la punta de mi lanza era también hecha de una estrella. Él pareció asombrado con lo que oía.

Avancé al centro del ruedo sin darle tiempo a responder llevando mi hermosa lanza conmigo. Hoy no tendría piedad con él, iba a conocer mi furia. Maldito mentiroso… mil veces maldito. Ya no lloraré por ti, te haré morder el polvo. Vas a conocer mi fuerza.

Me cuadré a esperarlo con la lanza lista para… para humillarlo.

Se colocó frente mi con su espada levantada pero no hizo nada por atacarme, es más se veía preocupado. Me lancé hacia él haciendo que al chocar nuestras armas salieran chispas de ellas. Volví a atacar él no hacía mucho por defenderse, de pronto nuestras armas se trabaron y estuvimos muy cerca.

—Vil, mentiroso— le susurré

— ¿Qué?— dijo él mirándome, empujé más mi lanza hasta darle en la carne de su brazo. –Ouch— se quejó. Te mereces esto y más, pensé.

—Tu sangre de dragón no puede con el metal de estrella— le dije entre dientes. Me miró algo asombrado y con mucha fuerza empujó mi lanza con su espada. Fui lanzada unos metros más allá pero caí de pie, lista para volver a atacarlo.

Se defendió ahora con ganas, tratando de partir mi lanza, la madera de roble era dura pero su espada podía cortarla como cualquier tronco. Lo esquivé varias veces hasta que me acorraló contra una carreta y descargó sobre mí, tuve que levantar mi lanza para defenderme y fue partida por la mitad. Muchos aplaudieron y otros gritaron.

No me amilané, otra vez sentí fluir la ira que llevaba contenida, lo ataqué de todas las formas posibles, mis ahora dos armas caían con fuerza sobre Edward que estaba desconcertado. No parecía querer combatir, debo admitirlo, lo cual me enfurecía aún más. En un momento de descuido, logré derrumbarlo, no tuve piedad, antes que cayera de bruces le pateé las costillas, salté sobre él y detuve mi lanza a centímetros de su rostro.

—Maldito. Sigues humillándome ¿Porqué no te defiendes?— le reclamé jadeando.

—Gracias reina Bella, por hacerme ver que no estoy a su altura— dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba.

Salí de allí hacia mis habitaciones y me encerré rompiendo todo a mi paso.


	13. NOCHE DE BODAS

**CAPITULO 13**

**NOCHE DE BODAS**

**BELLA**

La boda fue… un contrato, un simple y vano contrato que me unía al reino de Burgundia más no a ningún hombre.

Yo no sería mujer de Jasper ni de nadie más.

— ¿Bella?— llegó detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué quieres?— le grité.

— ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué saliste así de la fiesta? ¿Por qué rompes los jarrones?— me miraba contrariado.

—No me pasa nada, hago lo que quiera en mi reino— le grité

—Está bien— levantó los brazos. —Vamos a dormir si es lo que deseas— sugirió  
—Me voy a dormir pero en mi alcoba, disfruta la tuya— dije a punto de dejarlo sólo.

— ¿No compartiremos la cama?— me dijo algo molesto.

—No, creo que todo quedo sobre entendido en nuestra última entrevista— le dije

—Yo quiero herederos— me reclamó.

—Pues vete buscando otra esposa porque yo no pienso tener hijos tuyos— le sonreí, idiota engreído.

—Estamos casados, creí que eso quedaba sobrentendido en nuestro contrato.

—Nuestro contrato no dice nada de herederos, solo es un mero papel que te acredita a compartir conmigo las riquezas y apoyo de mi ejército— le recordé.

—Pero gané la justa, ahora soy tu marido, la mujer…le debe respeto y obediencia a su esposo— reclamó. Solté una carcajada envenenada.

—No sé que es más ridículo…tu supuesto triunfo o que pienses en que te voy a respetar y obedecer— me acerqué a hacerle frente.

—Ambos son legales. Te gané y eres mi mujer— casi gritó alzando una mano para tomar mis cabellos.

—Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Piensa bien lo que dices…— lo tomé de ambas muñecas y con fuerza le hice arrodillarse.

— ¿Bella?— me increpó.

— ¿Algún problema oh mi fuerte esposo?

—Suéltame, estoy algo bebido—se quejó, solté mi agarre y él se levantó asustado.

— ¿El hombre que sobrevivió a su desafío no puede sobrevivir a su noche de bodas? ¿O es que eres un farsante?— le reclamé con ironía.

—No me vas a llamar así, me debes respeto— dijo haciéndome girarme. Lo tomé de los hombros y lo tumbé en la cama boca abajo mientras hacía que sus brazos crujieran a su espalda. Con gusto los rompería pero mi amiga estaría triste mañana.

—Te contaré un secreto— inicie una conveniente mentira. –El cinturón que traigo puesto fue un regalo de los dioses, aquí se concentra mi fuerza, si logras quitármelo tendrás una esposa sumisa— lo solté. Se levantó con dificultad. Caminé por la habitación mientras él estaba dudando si intentar quitármelo o no. Dio un salto hasta tocarme. Tomé su débil brazo y lo lancé al piso sin poder evitar que me rompiera una de las mangas de mi vestido.

—Jamás, óyeme bien, jamás te atrevas a tocarme o no volverás a respirar—tomé una de las sábanas, lo até firmemente, sus manos quedaron inmovilizadas, miré dónde sería bueno colgarlo hasta que encontré una de las vigas de la imponente cama. Salté con el cuerpo de Jasper y lo aseguré bien. Quedó como una rama de muérdago, pendiendo de la cama.

—No puedes dejarme así… bájame— gritó.

—Eso es lo que recibirás cada noche que permanezcas aquí si vuelves a tocarme… — le dije y salí como alma que lleva la muerte.  
Al bajar me encontré con Alice y Edward tomando licor, me sorprendió verlo allí y me agradó que no estuviera… en su noche de bodas. Me fui a mi habitación para poder dormir a gusto lejos de estos dos hombres que me volvían loca.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Que ganas de demostrarle a la reina que podía derrotarla una vez más pero los ojos de Jasper me rogaban que mantuviera mis distancias. Ella salió echando humo y yo me quedé sentado en la arena de lucha unos minutos más. ¿Cómo supo lo de mi espada? ¿Cómo sabía que soy inmune al metal de estrella? Pero lo más importante ¿Cómo podía saber que yo no combatía de manera plena?  
Miré a la mesa principal, Jasper ya no estaba, seguro fue tras la reina. Rosalie me miraba apenada.

Caminé hacia ella para entrar a la torre, cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación Rosalie me ofreció una copa de vino pero cuando la preparaba oí que algo se rompía. Me acerqué y vi unos cristales en el piso, ella se inclinó y lloró. Debía estar nerviosa.

—Cálmate, llamaré a alguna doncella para que lo limpie— salí de la habitación y refrené mis intenciones de seguir el estrecho pasadizo que conducía a las habitaciones de la Jasper. Si, nuestras habitaciones estaban en dos torres diferentes unidas por una larga escalera.  
Cuando llegué al salón olvidé a Rosalie y tomé como nunca una botella de alcohol, no encontré vaso y la tomé como ebrio de taberna.

— ¿Nervioso?— escuché una vocecilla detrás de mi casi me atraganto. Era la pequeña que había conocido una vez, la que vino a mi habitación a buscar a Peter, creo que era doncella personal de la reina.

—Creo que necesito valor— confesé. Puso dos vasos en la mesa haciéndole señas para que le sirviera. A pesar de no haber bebido jamás con una mujer le hice caso. Cuando íbamos por la tercera copa me animé a hablarle, ella se veía triste.

— ¿Por qué bebes?

—Destino cruel, soy la encargada de quedarme de guardia a ver si les falta algo en su noche de bodas—soltó una triste carcajada. –Tengo ungüentos, apósitos, árnica y mucho licor— volvió a reír sin alegría.

—Pareces mas lista para un combate— murmuré.

—Estoy completamente lista para atender al rey Jasper— se veía algo turbada por la bebida. –Espero que Bella no le rompa muchos los huesos— ahora si rió de verdad. Abrí los ojos por su comentario. –Ella me prometió no hacerle mucho daño… espero que no lo mate…eso… eso… sería una pena— puso su vaso con demasiada fuerza sobre la mesa y me pidió más licor.

—Creo que si estas de guardia no deberías tomar tanto— le dije echando más licor a su vaso.

—Es una guardia voluntaria… además nunca he bebido… a lo mejor me ayuda. ¡Bella no mates a Jasper!—gritó. Entonces escuché pasos bajando las escaleras.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— era Rosalie que llevaba una bata transparente.

—Estoy brindando con mi amigo— sonrió Alice.

—Edward te estoy esperando— Rose se veía molesta.

—Pues sube y sigue esperando, Edward todavía no encuentra su valor— se rió la pequeña a mi lado. Casi río con ella pues el licor también me estaba afectando.  
Rose tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas y subió sin decir nada.

—Oh creo que mi lady se enfureció, espero que no te rompa muchos huesos— dijo la muchacha. –Por cierto soy Alice, tu no me conoces pero yo sí. Oí hablar tanto de ti y pensé que te querría cuando te conociera pero eres un hombre ordinario, un perro como tu amigo Jasper— me ofreció su mano y no supe cómo interpretar eso.

— ¿Oíste hablar de mi?— pregunté algo confundido a lo mejor los bardos llegaron antes que yo...  
—Edward esto, Edward lo otro. Parecías el hombre perfecto. Hasta yo la alenté a esperarte aunque no te veía venir. Cuando pasaron las 6 lunas ella empezó a entristecer, se paso un mes encerrada mirando el horizonte pero tú nunca te apareciste. Embustero, igual que tu amigo Jasper— me acusó.

—Pero… yo, no tenía porque venir— le dije más afectado por el licor.

— ¿Lo ves?, mentiroso y embustero, haciendo promesas que no pensabas cumplir, igual que tu amigo…ese…ese…— de pronto oímos pasos fuertes que bajaban la escalera. La reina estaba de pie ante nosotros, tenía uno de las mangas de su vestido rasgado y el cabello revuelto.

— ¿No me digas que lo mataste? Lo prometiste— balbuceó Alice a mi lado.

—Sólo por ti no le di muerte será mejor que lo bajes o podría morir— me dio una mirada intensa y se marchó corriendo.

—Todavía te quiere— me dijo Alice tratando de levantarse.

— ¿A mí?— pegunté estupefacto.

— ¿A quién mas tarado? Hombres tenían que ser, seres viles y sin corazón. Ahora muévete y vamos a salvar a Jasper antes que muera— trató de caminar hacia la escalera pero trastabilló— estaba loca.

—Voy sólo, ve a dormir— le dije.

—Sí, será mejor que no vea al canalla ese, suerte en tu noche de bodas idiota ya que te olvidaste de las noches que pasaste con Bella en aquella cueva— se fue dando tropezones y yo me quede clavado en el piso. ¿Mis visiones y sueños nocturnos no eran sólo una ilusión? ¿Cómo sabía ella que yo soñaba con Bella en una cueva? Ella era medio adivina, a lo mejor confundía el futuro con el pasado con sus visiones. ¿Y si esas visiones eran del futuro? Bella y yo en una cueva. Solo pensarlo me estremecía.  
Caminé con lentitud hasta la habitación de mi amigo, las puertas estaban abiertas, entré con cautela hasta que pude ver a Jasper colgado de una de las vigas más altas. Sonreí sin querer.

—Deja de reírte como un tonto y bájame— exigió Jasper. Fui a pedir una escalera porque no confiaba en mis reflejos con media botella de licor encima. Casi al amanecer pude bajarlo.

—Ya casi no siento las piernas— se quejó él.

— ¿Qué pasó?— Le dije sin burlarme, ya se me había pasado la embriaguez.

—Nada. No me dejó entrar en la cama, no quiso que la tocara, traté de razonar con ella pero es más fiera que una gata… me reclamó… me insultó… ella tiene sus dudas, sospecha que no fui yo el que la venció— dijo muy molesto. El corazón se me aceleró. —Dice que dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, que solo espere una alianza con este reino y que no puedo disponer del ejército y de las riquezas a mi antojo— se quejó mi amigo.

—Porqué tenía la ropa rasgada— le reclamé.

—Traté de… olvídalo— me dijo mirándome. ¿Y tu porque llevas las ropas de la boda? ¿No has pasado la noche con mi hermana?— pregunto y entonces recién recordé a Rosalie.

—Bajé a tomar algo y entonces me encontré con… Alice, tomamos unos tragos y me olvidé de subir— traté de excusarme pensando que él enfurecería.

— ¿Estuviste hablando con Alice? ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Me odia?— preguntó muy interesado.

—Creo que sí. A cada momento se refería a ti con un insulto. ¿Qué le hiciste?— pregunté.

—Es una larga historia.

—Pues se veía molesta aunque decía que estaba de guardia y que le había pedido a la reina que no te matara— su rostro cambió y casi pude ver una sonrisa.

.

.

**ROSALIE**

El día de mi ansiada boda había llegado y mi corazón no latía emocionado aunque traté de engañarme todo ese día. Podía sentir como Edward miraba a la reina más que a mí y cuando ella pasaba sus ojos sobre mi esposo parecía odiarlo.  
Los vi combatir, parecían estar hecho el uno para el otro, él fuerte y ella desafiante pero no sé porque Edward se dejó ganar.

Llegamos a nuestro s aposentos y no sabía qué hacer, últimamente Edward rehuía de mí. Sabía que la poción estaba dejando de hacer su efecto y debía darle otra dosis hasta marcharnos de aquí como me indicó Victoria pero no podía.  
Si me iba a amar que sea por voluntad, no le daría nada esta noche. Pero la duda me asaltaba ¿Y si de pronto él recordaba? ¿Y si se marchaba y me repudiaba como bruja? De todas formas sería terrible que me abandonara ahora que ya estábamos casados, no podría soportar ser una mujer abandonada. Tal vez sólo un poco más de tiempo juntos, si le daba un hijo estaría atado a mí con o sin poción y tendría deberes, si me abandonaba entonces sería él el culpable y yo quedaría como una mujer respetable. Mi hermano me ayudaría.

Decidí prepararle una vez más la bebida de siempre, tres gotas de la poción en su vino. Mis manos temblaban y la pequeña botella se me escurrió de las manos y fue a dar justo a la parte que no tenía alfombras en la habitación. Escuché graznar un cuervo a lo lejos. Me agaché a recoger los trozos de la botella para ver si aún quedaban por lo menos tres gotas de la poción para que mi vida no se derrumbara.

Edward entró y al ver la escena me dijo que no debía hacerlo y fue por alguien que limpiara mi desastre, no lo detuve pues todavía estaba buscando el fondo del frasquito, lo vi en una esquina, unas gotas se habían salvado, las recogí y las vacié por completo en el vaso de vino de Edward. Me sentía como una impostora, una desgraciada mentirosa. Lloré y me encogí en la cama esperando a mi esposo. Me quedé dormida unos momentos y de pronto me incorporé asustada, soñé que unos cuervos tiraban de mis cabellos. Edward no había vuelto así que bajé por él.  
Lo encontré en la sala de distribución libando licor con… la mucama de la reina. No entendía que pasaba tal vez había recordado y ahora definitivamente no me quería. Cuando le reclamé su abandono me humillaron y se rieron de mí.

Él ya no me veía como antes, sus ojos eran recelosos, estaba recordando lo sabía. Subí a llorar y otra vez me quedé dormida.


	14. DESCUBRIMIENTOS

**CAPITULO 14**

**DESCUBRIMIENTOS**

**EMMETT**

Después de presenciar la boda más extraña que haya visto en mi vida, regresé a mi trabajo. Me reuní con un bardo para que me ayudara a trazar la ruta de navegación, había mandado ya instrucciones para el arreglo de las naves, mañana debía inspeccionar los barcos antes de la partida.

Bella sólo me había indicado preparar la mejor nave y buscar la mejor ruta hacia Escandinavia pero no me había dicho quien viajaría, así que mande a alistar los tres barcos más nuevos que teníamos.

Otra vez el rostro de ángel de Rosalie me hizo suspirar. Ahora ya estaba más lejos de mí que nunca. Ya era la esposa de un rey, una reina, ella se merecía eso y más. Yo debía mantener mis sentimientos para mí. Jamás debía decir o hacer nada que me delatara, era simplemente un general. Quisiera poder encauzar mi frustración en su marido pero tampoco me era posible. El rey Edward me caía muy bien, me había ayudado en la lucha con el rey Royce donde casi pierdo la vida y también me había defendido. No, no podía odiar a mi rival porque ni siquiera lo era.

Edward de Xantia era un hombre justo y bueno.

.

—Emmett ¿Tienes ya todo listo?— entró Bella al día siguiente a la pequeña choza desde dónde planeaba todo con el bardo. El hombre se inclinó tanto que creí que caería de bruces.

—Es un honor para mí verla nuevamente mi señora, cantaré sobre el magnífico torneo por el mundo entero— le dijo a Bella. Ella lo miró con tristeza.

—Te doy las gracias por tus servicios. Déjame sola con mi general— indicó. El bardo salió corriendo.

—Tengo tres de los mejores barcos listos para partir. He preparado los víveres necesarios para un viaje de ida y vuelta hasta la zona vikinga pero necesito saber la cantidad de pasajeros que viajarán para poder estimar la comida necesaria.

—Sólo víveres para un tramo, ya recargaré provisiones para el regreso— me indicó.

— ¿Viajarás con el rey Jasper?—me ofendía que no me incluyera, claro que Jasper al ser más fuerte que ella podía cuidarla pero yo era su general.

—No digas tonterías Emmett ¿Para qué quiero a ese alfeñique? Voy con Alice, será rápido. Contrata marineros de otras tierras, los más rápidos que encuentres. Quiero ir y volver en menos de dos semanas— indicó.

—Bella… es muy poco tiempo… déjame acompañarlas— pedí.

—Te necesito aquí para que contengas un motín si se arma. El rey Jasper hará pataleta así que si se pone demasiado difícil lo atas a la cama— sonrió de lado y se marchó.

Ahora sí que había perdido un tornillo, estaba peor que Alice ¿Cómo se le ocurría que iba a atar al rey?

Corrí para alcanzarla pero como siempre parecía que volaba apenas pude gritarle.  
— ¿Cuándo partes?— pregunté a todo pulmón.

—Dos días— dijo sin voltear.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Estaba en una de las almenas mirando el cielo nublado, no quería, ni podía dormir. Entonces mis ojos se perdieron en una suave figura que se movió. Era la reina saliendo del castillo. Caminó un buen tramo y entró a una cabaña de la que un minuto después vi salir a un bardo. Quería saber con quién se reunía. Estaba celoso otra vez. ¡Rayos!

No demoró mucho en aquella casucha, regresó al castillo.

— ¿Cuando partes?— Le gritó Emmett saliendo tras ella.

—Dos días— le dijo y sentí que me ahogaba. ¿Bella se iba? Debía saber a dónde.

Pensé rápido, el bardo, él sabría. Caminé hasta dar con él en el pueblo.

—Buen día— lo saludé.

—Su majestad, Edward de Renania ahora rey de Xantia, asesino de Fafnir y del rey Charlie. Es un honor— me dijo inclinándose.

—Quiero saber a dónde parte la reina— le dije sin rodeos. –Te recompensaré— ofrecí.

—Me han pedido que guarde silencio y eso pretendo, ni su oro podría salvarme de la ira de la reina. Quiero vivir muchos años y seguir cantando las hazañas de los héroes como usted y Bella de Islandia— me alegró que uniera nuestros nombres.

— ¿Si te diera cierta información que nadie más sabe, me dirías al menos el destino?

—Deberá prometerme usted que jamás me involucrará en nada— dijo con ojos brillosos, yo sabía que si había algo que un bardo atesoraba más que el oro era información secreta.

—Tienes mi palabra.

—Acepto. Vamos a aquella taberna me alojo allí— lo seguí. Cuando estuvimos solos me ofreció asiento en una silla de su habitación.

—Mi madre era Elizabeth de Xantia, hermana de Esme la dama del lago de Avalon.

—Eso ya lo sospechaba aunque no tenía la certeza. Gracias, cantaré eso también. Pero no es tan impactante como para intercambiar información. Necesito algo nuevo, algo… íntimo. ¿Qué tal la noche de bodas de la reina?— preguntó. Sabía que quería, hombre interesado, así que le daría algo bueno.

—Anoche la reina colgó a su marido en una de las vigas de su cama matrimonial. Yo mismo tuve que bajarlo esta mañana— el hombrecito empezó a reír.

—Lo sabía, esa mujer es indomable, dichoso el hombre al que entregue su corazón, ella es digna de un dios. Cantaré esto lo más lejos de Burgundia para que el rey Jasper no me mate, el mundo sabrá que… bueno, es una excelente información. Tampoco revelaré mi fuente.

—Eso espero, no quiero la venganza de mi cuñado— no me sentí tan mal al decirle aquello al bardo.

—Ahora es mi turno. Me contrataron para trazar la ruta más rápida hacia Escandinavia—me sobresalté. Era territorio vikingo ¿Qué haría ella allá?

— ¿Sabes para qué es todo eso?

—Sólo sé lo que me han dicho, no sé el motivo ni los pasajeros.

—La reina viajará— le dije, los ojos que aquel hombre se agrandaron.

—Ahora yo estoy en deuda rey Edward, haré lo que sea para que me lleve con ella. Creo… no, estoy seguro pero oí algo… creo que es un rescate— me quedé frío. ¿A quién iba a rescatar Bella? La única persona que yo conocía allá era… mi madre y también planeaba rescatarla cuando regresara a mi reino. Bella debía tener a alguien a quien rescatar también.

Alguien tan importante como para hacerla ir tan pronto de forma precipitada.

Tal vez un amor.

.

.

** JASPER**

Bella parecía haberse esfumado del castillo al igual que Alice. Comí con mi hermana y Edward. Ellos tampoco hablaban, no sé, parecían tristes.

—Edward necesito hablar contigo, es importante— pedí al terminar, él me siguió hasta mi recámara.

—Dime— parecía fastidiado.

—Quiero que le quites el cinturón a la reina— le dije sin rodeos

— ¿Su cinturón? ¡Estás loco!— me reprendió.

—Es la clave de su fuerza, ella me lo ha confesado. Si le quito el cinturón, la tendré a mi merced.

— ¡No!— gritó con fuerza, no entendía lo que le pasaba. –Ya te usurpé una vez y me arrepiento de ello. No voy a enfrentarme a ella una vez más.

—Edward sabes que ella no puede vencerte. Gracias por dejarla ganar ayer en la boda, pero esto es importante. ¿Acaso no te puedo pedir esto después de haberte dado a mi hermana?— Traté de presionarlo.

—No te voy a ayudar a doblegarla— me miraba muy enfadado.

—Edward, es importante, quiero un heredero— casi le supliqué, por su expresión pude darme cuenta que algo no andaba bien, parecía ¿celoso? —Esta noche, la esperarás en su habitación, en la otra torre ¿entendido?— seguí presionándolo. No me respondió, simplemente se fue.

Por la noche me preparé, Bella entró en la habitación y ni siquiera me habló.

— ¿Vienes a darme las buenas noches, amada esposa?— le dije sarcásticamente. Me miró como si tuviese lepra.

—Te comunico que mañana haré un pequeño viaje, no tardaré más de dos semanas. Quiero que me esperes… también que esperen… tu hermana y su marido.

—No puedes marcharte así, acabamos de casarnos— le reclamé.

— ¿Y? No hacemos nada extraordinario ¿no? ¿Me vas a extrañar?— se rió. Esta mujer estaba acabando con mi paciencia pero tampoco podía revelarme porque me podía partir en dos.

—Ante todo el mundo soy el rey, ¿Cómo vas a irte sola… sin mí? Lo que sea que vayas a hacer puedo acompañarte— le dije calmadamente, quería dialogar en lugar de terminar colgado otra vez.

—No me sirves para nada en este viaje. Tendría que tratar de mantenerte vivo y eso no me ayudaría en mi misión. Además voy con Alice… y ella no te querría en el mismo barco— me aseguró.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso?— casi grité.

— ¿Te atreviste a mentirle y ahora crees que ella querría tenerte cerca? Eres... sólo un hombre, nada especial— me dijo con desprecio.

— ¿Y ella? Es sólo una mucama… tu doncella. Yo soy un rey... no podía…no debía…— confesé muy molesto, ella me empujó contra la cama, casi se rompió uno de los postes del badalquino.

—Tú no sabes nada insípido rey… ni tú, ni todas tú casta se comparan con nosotras. Eres sólo un mortal que cree que es mejor que los demás porque tiene una corona— tomó mi corona entre sus manos y la hizo una amasijo deforme. — ¿Qué sabes tú de Alice?— preguntó.

—Es una bruja, una adivina, tiene visiones…— mascullé.

—Ella es mucho más que una mujer, ella es… no entenderías— me dijo caminado a punto de irse.

—Si entendería, claro que entendería, cualquier cosa que ella sea… yo… podría— grité.

—Eres muy poca cosa para ella de todas formas. Alice no fue humana siempre… no hay comparación posible con una mujer, tu supuesto linaje no es nada. Ella es divina… ¿Y tú? Sólo un humano más— salió y cerró la puerta.

Seguí tirado allí un buen rato. Dormí unas horas y fui a buscar a Edward, lo encontré ebrio, otra vez para variar, en el mismo lugar que el día anterior.

— ¿Otra mala noche?— me dijo.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunté.

—Lo mismo que tú. Pensando— sonrió.

—Estás borracho— le reclamé.

— Y es maravilloso. Así me olvido de todo… de ti, de tu hermana, de la reina… de mamá… váyanse al infierno todo. — se rió fuerte.

— ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?— entonces me miró como si me odiara, levantó su brazo y pude ver el cinturón de Bella, lo ondeó como si de una bandera se tratara. Luego me lo arrojó a la cara.

— ¿Cómo lo conseguiste?— pregunté

—No preguntes— me cortó.

— ¿Pelearon?

—No quieres saber… idiota— nunca había visto a mi cuñado así.

—Edward, quiero hacerte una pregunta— era a la única persona que podía consultarle, así que pasé por alto su insulto ya que estaba ebrio, según sabía había sido aprendiz de un mago, algún conocimiento debía tener. – ¿Las deidades del Valhala pueden descender a la tierra?— debía estar demente para pensar eso.

—Vienen a recoger guerreros muertos para llevarlos a esa prisión que Odín les tiene… — se quedó pensando mirando al infinito.

—No hablo de valkirias, ¿Hay alguna deidad que… pueda ver el futuro?— me sentí tonto, estaba loco por preguntar semejante cosa. ¿Cómo iba Edward a saber algo así?

—Hay nornas, volvas… si Odín las echa de allá seguro que caerán en la tierra, si este es el lugar perfecto para pagar culpas…— se bebió un vaso de un solo tiro.

Me levanté y salí a caminar. No sabía que pensar, ahora estaba todo hecho un lío.

Alice, Alice… ¿una divinidad?, creo que lo había sabido siempre. Ella no podía ser una mujer común.

Que estúpido fui. Bella tenía razón solo soy un hombre que se cree mejor que el resto porque ostento una corona que ni siquiera me costó. La heredé, desde muy pequeño ya era un rey y siempre me creí merecedor de lo mejor. Las mejores ropas, los mejores alimentos, la mejor habitación… la mejor mujer, la más rica y hermosa.

Y por ello hice a un lado mi amor, para conseguir lo que "merecía" que idiota. Alice era mucho más de lo que imaginaba y mucho más de lo que realmente merecía y la hice a un lado, la dejé ir.

Me senté en una piedra y por primera vez en mi vida derramé unas lágrimas, de arrepentimiento por mis acciones y la vida que había elegido.

Poder, riqueza, gloria. Es lo único que había buscado… a cualquier precio. Ser infeliz por el resto de mis días era un alto precio a pagar por aquello que siempre quise tener.

La corona ya no me importaba, ni todo el tesoro de los nibelungos, que se pudrieran en las mazmorras del castillo de Burgundia.

.

.

** BELLA**

Entré a mi habitación furiosa, ahora cada día que pasaba era un sin fin de amarguras. Cruzarme con Edward parecía un castigo que debía pagar. Su indiferencia me dolía más que el viento helado.

—Buenas noches alteza—Era Edward. ¿Qué rayos hacía aquí, en mi habitación? –El rey Jasper me envía por su… cinturón— confesó avergonzado.

—Ya sabía que el cobarde no era capaz de nada. ¡Lárgate!—grité.

—Tengo una misión y debo cumplirla— seguía con la cabeza gacha.

—Ya cumpliste tu misión Edward… ya eres rey, no sé qué haces aquí, humillándome con tu presencia— me miró como si no comprendiera.

—No sé a qué te refieres…yo…

—No me ofendas más. Vete de una vez de Islandia…

— ¿Me das tu cinturón?— preguntó, parecía que ahora ya se habían derrumbado las formalidades entre nosotros y nos tratábamos de tú.

—Vas a tener que arrancármelo— lo desafié.

Se acercó a mí y me tomó de ambos brazos hasta juntar mis manos detrás de mi espalda. Una sensación de estremecimiento me recorrió entera, casi había olvidado lo que se sentía su fuerza. Forcejeamos un poco pero no cedió su agarre. Demasiado fácil llegó a mi cinturón y cuando trataba de quitármelo la única mano con la que me tenía sujeta vaciló. Lo suficiente para lograr zafarme. Le empuje entonces hasta la pared que tenía en frente. Escuché un golpe sordo, avancé un par de pasos porque creí que la fuerza ejercida había sido demasiada y podría causarle algún daño. Pero él se levantó aparentemente intacto y volvió a avanzar, casi corrió los dos últimos pasos que nos separaban y me tomó, mientras yo trataba de volver a empujarlo.

Mis brazos quedaron prisioneros, nuestras respiraciones se mezclaron, mi cuerpo temblaba. Sus ojos seguían sin reconocerme pero me miraban como buscando algo, totalmente confundido, no era así como quería que regresara a mí. Él no me recordaba, yo conocía bien sus ojos llenos de amor, como antes me miraron.

Este que tenía delante no era el Edward que me amó un día, era alguien distinto. Tan ensimismada estaba en sus ojos que no me di cuenta que sus labios tocaron los míos, hasta que él dejó de mirarme. Su boca era apremiante y dulce. Me olvidé de todo lo demás y llevé mis brazos a sus cabellos suaves.  
Sentí que sus manos vagaban por mi cintura, desató mi cinturón. Pronto volví a la realidad, él se había aprovechado, me había engañado... otra vez. Corté el beso y le di una bofetada.

—Lo siento— se excusó.

—Ya tienes lo que querías. Márchate y no vuelvas— le di la espalda. Quería matarlo, pero eso sólo me causarías más daño. Escuché que cerró la puerta y me derrumbé. Me sentía avergonzada, un mortal haciendo llorar a una Valkiria.


	15. RESCATE

**CAPITULO 15**

**RESCATE**

**BELLA**

_Un día escuché a Freya, la gran diosa, decir: "Los mortales experimentan la misma cantidad de felicidad y de tristeza, de odio y de amor, deben pasar por lo malo para apreciar lo bueno, si quieren llegar a la cima, deben conocer el más hondo de los abismos". En ese momento no le presté mucha atención pues ser mortal no estaba entre mis planes._

Ahora podía sentir cada una de sus palabras y eran ciertas. Y aunque en la dimensión de los dioses se decía que todo estaba escrito, yo guardaba mis reservas.

Y aquí me encontraba, en la proa de mi barca, sintiendo el helado viento del norte, navegaba hacia mi destino. No sabía lo que encontraría, solo una cosa me alentaba: detener la muerte.

Lo odiaba y lo amaba con todas mis fuerzas. Pero no resistiría verlo morir. Debía hacer este viaje para cambiar el futuro… aún si él no me ama.

—Pronto llegaremos a las costas y no tendremos un buen recibimiento— la cantarina voz de Alice me sacó de los recuerdos de mi antigua vida.

—Prepárate entonces— le sonreí.

— ¿Sigues queriendo matar a Edward por robarte el cinturón?— preguntó.

—Nunca he querido matarlo, tal vez sólo hacerle sentir dolor… pero una paliza no me compensaría. Se llevó el cinto que me dio Freya, es un ladrón, no sé cómo Jasper puede manipularlo así.

—Ya te dije que son un par de embusteros— dijo ella mirando al horizonte.

— ¿Saben que venimos?— le pregunté, porque no sabía que visión había tenido.

—Sí. Y va a ser difícil. ¿Quieres luchar o razonar? Nos reconocerán y ya sabes que son unos bárbaros pero temerosos de las deidades. Aunque hay algo que no entiendo…

—Dime todo lo que viste.

—Ella está encerrada, en una torre pero no es una prisionera ordinaria, puede caminar dentro de ese castillo derruido. Pero no la dejan salir, es como si le temieran y a la vez obedecen a alguien más poderoso.

—Extraño, ¿por qué le temerían a una mujer que no viene de Asgard? ¿Acaso ella es una deidad como nosotras?— pregunté.

—No, eso es lo raro. La reverencian pero la mantienen prisionera.

—Espero que pronto desentrañemos este misterio. Veo las costas, prepárate para desembarcar, no tengo intenciones de sentarme a razonar con esta gente, si la muerte anda cerca la voy a distraer un rato— puse una mano en mi espada.

Antes que la barca tocara tierra firme pude ver una lluvia de fuego. Nos disparaban. Grité con todas mis fuerzas. Los pocos hombres que traíamos salieron armados y dispuestos a morir. El bardo se apostó detrás de mí temblando como una hoja al viento. Difícil profesión la que tenía ese hombre, cantar los combates… si es que sobrevivía.

Hubiera querido traer a Emmett pero no podía abandonar mi reino, además contaba con que no dejara partir a Edward hasta mi regreso, tal vez su madre lo haría recordar… o simplemente detener su muerte.

Para cuando llegué donde estaban los vikingos, sólo la mitad de ellos estaban, los demás salieron corriendo o murieron.

Me cargué a todo el que pude, no medí fuerzas y le asesté mi espada a quien estuviera a mi alcance. Rebané tantas cabezas que perdí la cuenta. Sólo una cosa importaba, salvar a Edward… a cualquier precio.  
Seguimos por un gran camino, un terrero eriazo y pedregoso, hacía mucho más frío que en Islandia. Esta gente debía tener el pellejo en lugar de piel.

Al llegar cerca de una quebrada un hombre salió a recibirnos, estaba armado pero no tenía ninguna espada en las manos.

— ¡Identifíquense!— gritó.

—Soy la reina de Islandia— le grité de vuelta.

— ¿A qué viene?— volvió a decir a voz en cuello.

—Vengo por la dama prisionera— lo vi titubear.

—La defenderemos con nuestra vida, arriesgaremos todo por ella, aunque ustedes… usted y la otra dama, sean inmortales— nos miraba a Alice y a mí.

—Entonces morirán— corrí hacia él y lo tumbé, puse un pie bajo su garganta.

—Ahora siervo de Odín, ¿por qué defiendes a una mujer con tanto fervor?

—Si ella se marcha de nuestras tierras, nuestra raza desaparecerá... seremos malditos— hablaba con dificultad

—Ya están malditos por si no te has dado cuenta— apreté más mi pie.

—Al menos vivimos y esperamos la muerte honrosa… si la perdemos, el gran Dios hará caer su furia sobre nosotros… y… y no tendremos derecho al Valhala— casi se ahogaba, entonces lo vi sacar un cuchillo de su cinturón con rapidez. y dirigir su mano hacia mí.

—Entonces ve al Valhala— hundí mi pie y seguí adelante sin mirar atrás. Ningún vikingo o dios me iba a detener.

De camino todos los hombres parecieron surgir, iba a continuar mi masacre pero una mujer salió gritando y moviendo sus brazos. Iba sin zapatos, era muy vieja. Tanto que asustaba.

—Piedad, por favor— gritaba. Me detuve en seco al verla. Debía ser la madre o la esposa de alguien, cosas tan desconocidas para mí.

—Sólo quiero a la dama del castillo, si no me la entregan juro que mataré hasta al niño más pequeño de éste lugar— amenacé, no sería capaz de cumplirlo pero no podía mostrar debilidad.

—No podemos dársela. Si ella sale del castillo, si ella es liberada, grandes catástrofes vendrán— se arrodilló ante mí.

—Ya tienen una catástrofe aquí— levanté mi espada. –Su raza acabará hoy si no me obedecen… y no los mataré en combate, los quemaré vivos y no podrán ir a reunirse con su dios— les grité a todos, muchos se encogieron de miedo. Sabía que no temían morir, salvo de una muerte deshonrosa.

—Pero el gran Dios nos amenazó, nos la dio en custodia— siguió rogando la mujer vikinga.

— El gran dios no está aquí… yo sí. ¿Qué eligen?— grité.

—Ha matado a nuestro rey, yo digo que debemos obedecerle— dijo un joven fuerte.

— Odín nos confió a la dama, no podemos entregarla— dijo uno más mayor.

— Llevamos años obedeciendo a Aro, yo no creo que el gran dios haya hablado jamás con él— dijo otro joven, por lo que pude ver los de menor edad no creían tanto como los mayores. Eso era bueno para mí.

—Eso es cierto, jamás nos decía porque, sólo obedecíamos— otro muchacho avanzó, parecía el más fuerte. –Soy Marcus, hermano menor de Aro, el hombre que mataste en la quebrada— se presentó.

—Bella de Islandia— me presenté.

—Es un honor su majestad, puedo ver que proviene de las regiones celestiales, la luz que desprende es innegable. Es la primera vez que una verdadera deidad nos visita, hasta ahora sólo habíamos seguido las palabras de mi hermano nos decía. La dama en cuestión, la reina Elizabeth, fue traída aquí cuando yo era niño. Aro nunca nos explicó porqué. Sólo decía que Odín le pidió que la escondiéramos. Yo jamás le creí— confesó.

— ¿Tu hermano tenía hijos?— pregunté.

—No. Éramos tres hermanos pero uno murió hace mucho—

—Entonces eres el nuevo rey. Yo te reconozco como tal y haré prevalecer tu palabra. Ahora necesito tu juramento— pedí, debía obtener su lealtad antes que se echara para atrás. A pesar de todo, ellos eran hombres de palabra.

—No sé si deba— me miró con los ojos abiertos.

—Es decisión tuya. Si no lo haces, mataré a tu gente, si es así como quieres empezar tu reinado— lo miré desafiante.

—Está bien— dijo decidido. Saqué uno de los anillos de mi dedo, tomé mi daga e hice un pequeño corte en mi mano derecha. Las rojas gotas de sangre bañaron el anillo. Usualmente se hacía con un buey consagrado pero mi sangre era en parte divina, así que servía. Había visto cientos de veces hacer esto a los vikingos, sé que honrarían su palabra.

—Ante la sangre de Asgard, ¿Juras oh hijo de Thor, descendiente directo de Tyr que obedecerás mis requerimientos?— pregunté alzando el anillo del que caían gotas de mi sangre.

—Juro que te obedeceré— él se arrodilló, recibió el anillo y lo colocó en el más delgado de sus dedos.

—Yo te reconozco cómo rey de este pueblo, seremos, aliados y amigos. El pacto está sellado— Marcus se levantó y me ofreció hospitalidad.

Nos guiaron hacia el castillo dónde Elizabeth estaba recluida. Pedí a mis hombres, o a los que quedaban que alistaran los barcos para salir de inmediato. El viaje de vuelta demoraría cuatro o cinco días, los mismos que nos tomó venir, esperaba que el viento fuera a favor.

.

.

**JASPER**

Al amanecer Bella se había marchado, no sabía si su cinturón era el que contenía su fuerza, lo dudaba, ¿Cómo pudo iniciar un viaje sin él? Me sentí tan desorientado.

Cuando llamaron a mi puerta, debía ser más de medio día.

—Jazz, buenas noticias, Victoria ha vuelto— James entró y me miraba con vehemencia, esa mirada sólo la tenía cuando combatía. Muy extraño.

—Que bueno— dije sin ánimos.

—Tengo el ejército a punto de cruzar el mar, esperamos tus órdenes— se inclinó

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? –casi grite.

— ¿No lo sabías? Esa maldita mujer te lo ocultó, nos invadirán, hay un ejército que acaba de llegar a Islandia, muchos de los hombres el fallecido rey Royce se agruparon al mando de su hermano y piensan atacar, tu reina lo sabía pero no hizo nada— se quejó James.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué debemos hacer? Llamaré al general Emmett— dije presuroso, poniéndome mi cinturón.

—No. Él le es fiel a su reina, no a ti. Haremos que el ejército de Islandia combata primero, sin Bella pronto caerán— James se veía excitado.

—Pero este es también mi reino— grité.

—No hasta que todos te sean fieles. Nuestro ejército llegará a ocupar el reino, cuando los hombres de Royce III acaben con el ejército de Islandia— sonrió.

—No voy a sacrificar a Emmett ni a este ejército, yo mismo saldrá a luchar, Edward también combatirá, seguro que les ganamos pronto— dije buscando mis armas.

—Si el rey Edward cae en combate… el tesoro de los nibelungos será todo tuyo Jazzi— escuché la voz fría de Victoria, no podía creer lo que oía.

—Es mi cuñado, esposo de mi hermana— casi grite.

—Aún no. Él no la ha tocado, puede pedir la anulación de ese matrimonio y si es así, perderemos la alianza con Xantia— James miraba a Victoria pero no decía nada.

—Aún así, Edward es mi amigo, no puedo dejar que combata sólo— grité.

—Tranquilo Jasper, tranquilo, no nos van a invadir hoy. Vicky, dale un té para que se calme, tal vez nos excedimos, tienes razón Edward es un aliado, le avisaremos, y lucharás con él y con el general de Islandia— James se tranquilizó, Victoria me alcanzó una bebida.

La tomé de un sorbo para poder ir a las habitaciones de Edward, aunque no sabía dónde encontrarlo, si no dormía con mi hermana debía buscarlo por todo el castillo. Y debía avisar a Emmett.

Caminé unos pasos y no pude llegar a la puerta...

Desperté atontado y todo estaba oscuro. Grité y maldije pero nadie vino a liberarme. James y Victoria eran unos traidores, ahora lo comprendía pero… como pudieron, si ellos siempre nos habían cuidado a Rosalie y a mí.  
No entendía nada de nada.

.

.

**ROSALIE**

Apenas me había levantado cuando vi a Victoria entrar en mi habitación, le sonreí, me había hecho mucha falta, ella era lo más cercano a una madre que tenía, a pesar de sus fallos era muy buena conmigo.

—Hola mi princesita, tenemos que hablar— sus rizos rojos estaban sueltos, parecía que había estado al aire libre porque tenía hojas en los cabellos.

— ¡Vi! —Grité y fui a abrazarla. –Has vuelto, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?— pregunté.

—Hoy en la madrugada, decidí hacerle frente a todos para estar contigo. Quiero saber cómo te va en tu vida de casada— sonrió.

—Lo siento Vi, ya no le doy la poción a Edward…

— ¿Qué?, no es posible— me sacudió. Estaba anonadada, ella jamás había usado la fuerza conmigo.

—No quiero un títere, quiero un esposo que me ame— me excusé.

— ¿Ya te ha desvirgado?— abrí la boca del susto, esas palabras eran de mujerzuelas, yo jamás diría algo así. –Contesta ¿Te ha hecho su mujer?— gritó.

—No— dije con miedo.

—Era lo único que debías hacer, te lo puse muy fácil pero no pudiste ni con mi pócima, eres tan tonta— gritó.

—Victoria, no me hables así— grité, debía hacerle ver cuál era su lugar.

—No hay remedio, Edward está sobrando en esta historia— dijo con demencia. Salió de mi habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Me quedé helada sin saber qué hacer.

Horas después escuché ruidos fuera y vi desde mi ventana que Emmett reunía al ejército y pasaba revisión a los soldados. Edward se le unía.

Me trajeron los alimentos pero no me dejaron salir de mi habitación. Al caer la tarde James vino a verme.

—Rose, pequeña— me lancé a llorar a sus brazos, él siempre fue muy bueno conmigo.

—James, Vicky se ha vuelto loca, me tiene encerrada— me quejé.

—Sí, lo sé, apenas me enteré vine a liberarte, la tengo confinada, parece que está trastornada, espero que no te haya asustado— me abrazó.

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué veo guerreros?— pregunté.

—Pronto nos invadirán, tranquila princesita, no llegarán aquí, tu hermano y Edward organizan el ejército, parece que ese Royce dejó muchos seguidores que quieren la cabeza del general y también el reino. Y la reina ha desaparecido— confesó

— ¿Qué? No puede ser. ¿Entonces habrá una guerra?— odiaba las guerras, las odiaba, así fue como perdí a mi padre, bueno a mi madre jamás la conocí, pero podía recordar a mi papá, salió a combatir y un día no regresó.

—Por favor James, cuida de Jasper y de Edward— también recordé a Emmett pero no podía decirlo en voz alta.

—Tranquila, no salgas el castillo, quédate aquí, estarás segura, moriría si algo te pasara— yo confiaba en James.

—Tengo, algo que decirte…— no sabía si revelarle o no el secreto que Edward una vez me confió.

— ¿Si pequeña?— preguntó.

—Cuida… cuida las espaldas de Edward, por favor— rogué

— ¿Por qué?

—Es que…

— ¿Acaso no confías en tu James?— me miró y me sentí mal porque sabía que James jamás me había mentido.

—Edward… a Edward no deben herirlo en la espalda, aquí debajo de este hueso— le toqué a James su propia espalda para señalarle correctamente el lugar.

— ¿Qué tiene ese lugar Rossi?— preguntó intrigado.

—Es que… cuando se bañó en la sangre de dragón una hoja se le pegó allí, él cree que es vulnerable en esa parte, por favor cuida que nadie lo hiera en ese lugar, promételo— rogué.

—Está bien, lo prometo no dejaré que nadie lo lastime allí, estaré pegado a su espalda todo el tiempo, si eso te tranquiliza— me sonrió.

—Gracias— dije confiando en que él lo cuidaría.

Ahora sólo podía rezar para que a Emmett tampoco le pase nada, Temía tanto por él, incluso más que por mi vida.


	16. RECUERDOS

**CAPITULO 16**

**RECUERDOS**

**EDWARD**

Amanecí con resaca quería dormir un poco más pero Emmett me echó un buen cubo de agua fría.

—Disculpe Rey Edward pero lo necesito con urgencia— demandó.

—Ya deja de decirme rey Edward, ¿soy tú amigo o no?—

—Entonces te trataré como tal. ¡Ya levántate pedazo de vago, mira esas fachas, borracho y en un establo, das lástima!— gritó.

—Bueno, quizás no amigos tan cercanos— respondí, la cabeza me iba a estallar.

—Se supone que eres un recién casado ¿Por qué bebes tanto?

—No entenderías.

—No, claro que no entendería, eres un rey, tienes una esposa hermosa, no puedo comprender cómo puedes despreciar todo lo que la vida te ha dado.

—Soy rey porque eso me puso el destino y me casé por… porque se lo prometí a Jasper

— ¿No amas a la reina Rosalie?— preguntó.

—No lo sé, ahora dime porque me despiertas tan temprano— me queje.

—No es temprano, hace más de 6 horas que Bella zarpó y he recibido noticias de la parte baja de Islandia. Nos invaden— dijo algo nervioso.

— ¿Bella se fue hoy? ¿No iba a partir mañana?

— ¿Y tu como sabías eso?— casi gritó

—Soy un rey, tengo mis contactos. ¿Qué ejercito nos invade?

—No lo sé, y sin la reina me siento perdido, ella sola inspiraba miedo a los demás reinos, ahora estamos prácticamente desprotegidos así que te necesito al frente, dicen que mataste un dragón, espero que no sea con tu aliento de alcohólico— Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un establo sucio, tenía la ropa llena de paja. Me levanté. A lo lejos pude ver una cabellera roja entrar por la puerta trasera del castillo, parecía la nana de Rosalie, hace varios días que no la veía.

— ¡Maldición estoy lleno de excremento de caballo! Voy a asearme y a vestirme. Estaré contigo pronto— subí a mis aposentos, afortunadamente tenía todavía mi antigua habitación de soltero, me cambié pero no pude encontrar mi espada. Tal vez la había perdido en una de mis borracheras. Estos últimos días había pasado más ebrio que lúcido y tenía todo trastocado.  
Fui por Jasper pero no lo encontré, su general, un tipo de lo más desagradable, me dijo que había viajado con su esposa. Me maldije interiormente. Así que Jasper había logrado doblegar a Bella y ahora navegaban juntos. Sentí tantas ganas de romper todo a mi paso.

Emmett y yo pasamos revisión al ejército, estaba bien armado pero no eran tan numerosos como me gustaría. Si tan sólo Carlisle estuviera aquí o mi ejército. Mandé venir un mensajero y preparé un llamado para mi ejército en Xantia, sólo que tardarían más de una semana en llegar sin contar con el tiempo que le tomaría al mensajero llegar a mi reino. Esperaba no necesitarlos de todas formas.

Al día siguiente partimos rumbo a las tierras bajas de Islandia, el lugar dónde nos indicaron que estaba acampando el ejército enemigo, tardaríamos dos días más en llegar.

Rosalie salió a despedirnos pero apenas cruzamos palabras, era extraño, en mi interior no guardaba ningún sentimiento por ella. Traté de recordar la forma en que me sentí al conocerla, cuando pasábamos horas hablando en Burgundia y no encontré nada en mi interior, mientras que el recuerdo de Bella ocupaba ahora todos mis pensamientos y se mezclaban con mis sueños. Desde que la besé se desató algo muy fuerte que no puedo contener, quisiera gritar que… gritar… que ella es… mía.

Y no me importa lo que piensen o digan, en cuanto Bella regrese me la voy a llevar lejos, a dónde, no lo sé, tal vez busque aquella cueva de mis sueños. Tampoco le soy indiferente, sentí cuando me correspondió aquel beso, sentí su fuerza y su entrega.

—Acamparemos aquí— gritó Emmett. Toda esa noche pasé al aire libre, pensando en dónde estaría Bella.  
"¿Crees en el destino? Aquí estamos sólo tú y yo. Las runas prometieron darme una señal y tú me has vencido, estábamos… predestinados a encontrarnos"  
"¿Tú eres la reina de Islandia?" "—Si ¿Cambia eso las cosas?"  
"Bella es el nombre que me han dado, no recuerdo cómo me llamaban antes, no recuerdo mucho antes de… antes de caer en estas tierras"  
"Soy un alma errante, me echaron de mi hogar, un hermoso lugar al lado del Valhala. Yo solía llevar a los hombres que morían en combate. Ahora sólo soy una reina, puedo derrotar ejércitos enteros, apoderarme de toda la tierra y aún así no había encontrado algo que me hiciera amar este lugar"  
"Te recordaré cada día en el crepúsculo".  
"No tardes mucho" "No mi amor, dame 6 lunas y estaré a tu lado"  
"¿Lo prometes?"" Lo prometo. Volveré por ti…"

El viento me daba en el rostro, alguien corría conmigo en brazos, "él no debe encontrarnos" decía agitada. "debo esconderte, él no lo sabe aún" miré hacia el cielo y vi la sombra de una mujer que volaba sobre nosotros, traía un arco templado y listo para dispararnos, nuestras miradas se encontraron y ella bajó su arma, se quedó suspendida en el firmamento, mirándonos correr pero sus ojos, eran los de ella… los de Bella.

Desperté al sentir que alguien me sacudía, no sabía dónde me encontraba.  
—Ya es hora de partir Edward— Emmett me estaba alcanzando un trozo de pan que recibí con desagrado, que menos quería ahora era comer. Este no parecía un sueño, sino… recuerdos. ¿Recuerdos de qué? ¿Cuándo y dónde? Esa mujer que flotaba, era idéntica a Bella, ya antes había soñado eso pero nunca vi su rostro tan claro. Debía haberse quedado en mi mente, la noche que mi madre huyó del castillo.

¿Pero los recuerdos con Bella?… Carlisle me había dicho que había conocido a alguien en mi viaje a estas tierras hace mucho. Pero yo no recordaba sólo habían nubes y brumas cuando tratada de enfocar los recuerdos. Brumas que poco a poco iban disipándose.

—Emmett— le llamé.

—Si no te apuras vas a quedarte sin leche— me señaló un fogón donde estaban repartiendo la comida de la mañana.

—Necesito saber… hace algunos meses, casi 10, en las tierras bajas, hacia a donde nos dirigimos, cayó una estrella— empecé a contarle.

—Lo recuerdo, Bella vino sola ¿no me digas que tu también estuviste por aquí?— preguntó.

— ¿Ella, dijo algo de su viaje?— pregunté confundido.

—Bueno… regresó con una linda sonrisa en la cara y era raro que ella sonriera. Luego se sentaba cada tarde en una de las torres mirando el camino, parecía que esperaba a alguien. Y después volvió a ser ella otra vez sólo que parecía más muerta que viva.

— ¿No dijo nada, no mencionó a alguien?— pregunté

—No soy su confidente, si a alguien le dijo algo fue a Alice— entonces las palabras de Alice tuvieron sentido, todas aquellas cosas que me dijo mi noche de bodas mientras libamos licor.

"Oí hablar tanto de ti y pensé que te querría cuando te conociera pero eres un hombre ordinario… Edward esto, Edward lo otro. Parecías el hombre perfecto. Hasta yo la alenté a esperarte aunque no te veía venir. Cuando pasaron las 6 lunas ella empezó a entristecer, se paso un mes encerrada mirando el horizonte pero tú nunca te apareciste".

— ¿Oye estás bien? Parces enfermo, mejor te regresas al castillo— Emmett me sacudió.

—Si… necesito respuestas. Debo volver— me levanté buscando mi caballo. Debía encontrar a Carlisle o alguien que me pudiera ayudar. Tal vez Rosalie o Jasper… o incluso, esa bruja… aquella nana, ella… podría saber algo o ayudarme a recordar.

— ¿Nos dejas? ¿Tú también? Por Loky ¿Acaso todos los hombres del continente son unos cobardes? Primero Jasper se fue a traer su ejército y ahora tú te largas…— Emmett estaba furioso.

— ¿Jasper se fue a traer su ejército?— pregunté.

—Eso fue lo que dijo James— encogió los hombros.

—A mí me dijo que se fue con Bella— gruñí.

—No. Yo mismo embarqué a Bella, Alice, aquel bardo y a menos de una docena de guerreros y marinos. Jasper no iba con ellas.

.

.

**EMMETT**

Creo que Edward había perdido la razón y así no me servía para luchar. Lo vi regresar hacia el castillo, parecía desesperado. Maldito licor que lo había echado a perder o tal vez ya estaba falladito cuando llegó.

Pero era el hombre más afortunado de la tierra y eso sí que le envidiaba. Desde que se casó no he vuelto a mirar a la reina Rosalie a los ojos. No podría, yo… yo la amo cada vez más.

—Señor, los hemos identificado, a la mayoría— gritó uno de mis espías llegando a mi lado.

— ¿De qué ejército son?— pregunté.

—La mayoría son de Rochester—

— ¿La mayoría?— pregunté.

—Sí. Hay más de 5000 hombres, pude ver los emblemas de Rochester, Sajonia, Britania, las Galias y la águilas romanas— sentí como si me dieran un porrazo en la cabeza. 5000 era un número muy elevado. Mis guerreros no llegaban ni a 1000. Y si venían guerreros romanos esto estaba muy disparejo. La gente de Rochester quería mi cabeza por haber matado a su rey pero los romanos eran mucho más ambiciosos, ellos querían toda la isla. Yo sabía que no había sido buena idea lo del torneo, eso sólo atrajo la envidia del mundo entero.

Tenía que decidir entre seguir adelante o contenernos.

Ordené mantener el campamento, los enemigos estaban descansados, bien comidos y seguramente tenían muchas trampas para nosotros. Estábamos en desventaja, si atacábamos hoy mis hombres llegarían fatigados y mal alimentados.  
Esperaríamos aquí a que ellos nos atacaran.

.

.

**BELLA**

El castillo era imponente, en sus mejores épocas debió ser un lugar hermoso, ahora se veía derruido, apenas guardaba calor dentro.  
Quise que el primer encuentro con Elizabeth fuera a solas, había tanto por decirle pero no había tiempo.

Escuché sus pasos bajando las escaleras, elevé la mirada y me encontré con dos ojos verdes tan conocidos que sentí comezón en la vista.

Era una mujer hermosa aún, altiva y lejana. Sus largos rizos color bronce estaban sujetos en un alto moño un poco descuidado.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte?— preguntó llegando al primer escalón de la ancha escalera.

—Realmente sí. La necesito con urgencia— dije sin detenerme a presentarme como era debido.

— ¿A dónde iremos?— preguntó sin interés, parecía que todo le daba igual.

—Debemos atravesar el mar. La llevaré a Islandia.

—Qué remedio. ¿Allí me sacrificarán?— preguntó.

—No lo creo… a menos que sea necesario— no podía prometerle nada excepto que daría hasta mi vida por salvar la de su hijo.

—Eres su sirvienta. ¿Verdad?— hizo un gesto torcido tan conocido que sentí un aguijón en el pecho.

—No le sirvo a nadie, soy libre— le respondí, sus ojos no dejaban de escrutarme.

—Lo seres como tú no son más que sus esclavos, puedo ver el resplandor de tu divinidad, es muy tenue pero allí está. Eres sólo una sirvienta de Odín— me miró con desprecio. Eso dolió un poco.

—No le sirvo a un dios que no puede luchar sus batallas. Necesito que venga conmigo de inmediato, si es preciso la arrastraré— tomé su brazo, con cada segundo que pasaba, la muerte se acercaba más.

—Tendrás que esperarme, yo no tengo tanto apuro como tu— me miró desafiante. Si no fuese la madre del hombre que amo con locura, le daría un buen golpe para dormirla.

—Creo que sí lo tiene, a usted le importará correr tanto o más rápido que a mí. Si no viene conmigo ahora Edward morirá— sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y toda su altivez decayó.

— ¿Edward? ¿Mi hijo está vivo?— tembló.

—Tenemos un mar de por medio para hablar de ello, ahora corra que la muerte es veloz— le ofrecí mi mano y ella la tomó. Sentí una calidez familiar. Salimos muy aprisa, Alice y mis hombres ya estaban de camino hacia el mar.

Los vikingos nos miraban reticentes, Elizabeth tembló.

—Han jurado obedecerme, no nos detendrán, mataré a todo aquel que se interponga en mi camino— le infundí valor. Pronto llegamos a la barca y di la orden de zarpar.


	17. CONFESIONES

**CAPITULO 17 **

**CONFESIONES**

**JASPER**

Habían pasado dos días, aún no comprendía cómo es que acabé en una de las mazmorras del castillo y tampoco por qué me habían arrojado aquí con la espada de Edward. James estaba loco o tramaba algo.

Me inquietaba la invasión del ejército de Rochester y me gustaría estar allí al lado de mis amigos.

Escuché pasos en la puerta, ya no me molesté en hablarles a los sirvientes, se limitaban a pasar comida por debajo de la puerta. No era mala, en realidad era la misma que solía comer a diario. Y tenía un mullido colchón para dormir con muchas mantas.

Un golpe llamó mi atención, parecía que fuera había una gresca. Me acerqué a escuchar, pude distinguir la voz de Edward.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? ¿Edward?— llamé, de inmediato oí que algo cayó al piso, segundos después Edward rompió la puerta, me hice para atrás.

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí?— preguntó mirándome. – ¿Y por qué tienes mi espada?— Dijo mirando hacia una esquina de la celda.

—No lo sé. Me durmieron, no sé lo que ocurre— grité.

— ¿Dónde está James?— me preguntó.

—Eso es lo que iba a preguntar yo, él y Victoria, mi nana, me durmieron, dijeron algo de una invasión pero no sé nada mas, llevo dos días aquí— salimos presurosos, Edward se ciñó su espada.

—Pues en el castillo no están, ya he buscado de arriba abajo.

— ¿Y Rosalie?— temía por mi hermana.

—Está en el gran salón, creo… que te necesita, está alterada— me dijo.

—Pues para eso estás tú, para calmarla— le increpé

—Es tu hermana— protestó.

—Es tu esposa— le recriminé.

—Sólo de nombre— me miró molesto, entonces era cierto lo que Victoria dijo, Edward y mi hermanita no habían consumado su matrimonio y no entendía porque, él se veía tan enamorado hace sólo un mes.

Caminamos hacia el salón, al verme Rosalie corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

—Jazz, ellos son malvado, ellos dos se entienden— decía entre lágrimas.

— ¿James y Victoria? Son pareja, creí que lo sabías— mi hermanita temblaba.

—Yo no lo sabía— dijo ella aún llorando.

— ¿Te hicieron algo?— pregunté buscando algún signo de violencia.

—Victoria, me lastimó, está como loca, me encerró hace dos días y…

— ¿Se han ido?— pregunté.

—Sí, fueron por tu ejercito, eso oí— Entonces se giró a ver a Edward parecía avergonzada. —Edward— dijo apenas y empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

—Estoy bien, saldremos al campo de batalla, Emmett está solo allá— dijo mi cuñado.

—Lo siento tanto… perdóname— mi hermana parecía trastornada.

—No, soy yo el que lo siente Rosalie, disculpa mi comportamiento de estos días— se excusó él.

—No es tu culpa, es toda mía…yo…

—No es cierto, creo que me estoy volviendo loco— Edward torció el gesto.

—Tengo algo que confesar…— Rose se puse detrás de mí como buscando amparo, no entendí nada.

— ¿Confesar?— dijo Edward sorprendido.

—Tú me amas… porque yo te di algo. Pero no fue mi idea, yo siempre me sentí mal por ello, pero es que ella me decía que yo...— me giré a verla y darle mi confianza.

—Tranquila Rose… tranquila, sólo di lo que pasó, yo estoy aquí, nadie te hará daño, ni siquiera Edward— limpié sus lágrimas.

—Victoria preparó una poción para que se la diera de beber a Edward, allá en Burgundia, antes de matar al dragón. Decía que con eso me amaría solo a mí y se olvidaría de cualquier amor anterior. Y funcionaba pero cuando llegamos aquí dejé de dársela y ahora… seguro que él me odia...— no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

—Fuiste tú y esa bruja. Entonces esos sueños, no son sueños, son… recuerdos. Todo fue cierto, todo— Edward se sentó en el piso, su rostro desesperado era digno de lástima.

—Rosalie ¿Cómo pudiste?— le pregunté. Ella retrocedió unos pasos.

—Tú también me odias, yo sólo quería casarme con un rey. Victoria dijo que él era un rey perdido, ella siempre me prometió desde pequeña que yo me casaría con un rey, era todo lo que yo quería, todo lo que soñaba… lo siento tanto, en verdad lo siento— salió corriendo hacia las escaleras. Edward todavía no se recuperaba de la impresión, parecía distante.

—Creo que lo que sea que estés pensando puede esperar, necesitamos ayudar a Emmett— le urgí.

—Sí, lo sé. Dame unos minutos— salí a buscar mi caballo, Edward me alcanzó poco tiempo después e iniciamos el camino hacia las tierras más bajas.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Cabalgaba en silencio, sentía el viento en mi rostro pero no prestaba atención a nada más.

Una poción.

Fue así como la olvidé.

Poco a poco los recuerdos tomaban forma en mi mente, se conectaban como un laberinto en el que descubres le camino.

Yo llegué de Renania a buscar el metal de estrella y allí conocí a Bella… nosotros… eso siempre estaba en mis sueños, nosotros nos entregamos.

Y yo le prometí regresar… 6 lunas le dije… pero no volví.

Me esperó en vano.

Me reconoció durante el combate en el que suplanté a Jasper, estaba a mi lado en la boda y nunca dijo o hizo nada en mi contra.

Todo este tiempo ha pensado que yo le mentí.

Debo haberla lastimado demasiado ¿Por eso decidió irse? ¿Qué había en el norte?

Para mí el norte era un lugar maldito lleno de sucios vikingos adoradores de Odín, un lugar al que tenía que ir en busca de… mi madre.

¿Acaso Bella? No, no pude ser, ella debía odiarme.

—Creo que debemos pasar aquí la noche, las nubes tapan la luna es muy peligroso seguir— Jasper me sacó de mis pensamientos.

—Bien— dije apenas.

—No me opondré a que termines el matrimonio— me dijo muy serio.

— ¿Qué?

—Con mi hermana, yo mismo firmaré la disolución de tu boda con ella, ya que se valió de artes oscuras para que tú la amaras. Solo te ruego que no la repudies y mantengas esto en secreto, por ella. Es mi única familia y no quiero que los demás la humillen— pidió.

—No claro que no. Has como quieras— le dije.

—Gracias. Vamos a arreglar esto cuando el país esté en paz y yo… no sé tal vez también haga lo mismo que tu— confesó.

— ¿Y eso?— casi se me escapa una sonrisa.

—Yo también hice trampa. Y tampoco he consumado mi matrimonio. Al parecer los hijos de Burgundia somos dados a las artimañas, no le puedo reprochar nada a mi hermana, soy un mal ejemplo.

— ¿Entonces, anularás tu matrimonio?— pregunte

—Es lo justo... además ella me detesta— ahora sí sonreí.

Ella jamás lo amaría, ella y yo fuimos uno, tal vez todavía me ame. Tal vez.

Y si vuelve… no la dejaré ir jamás.

.

.

**BELLA**

— ¿Donde está él? ¿Se encuentra bien?— preguntó frenética Elizabeth apenas abordamos.

—Está felizmente casado en Islandia— le sonreí.

—Eso no es cierto, él no es feliz— nos interrumpió Alice. –Hola, soy Alice y ella es mi amiga Bella, no es muy diplomática y seguro que ni se ha presentado— la enana sonrió y logró que la madre de Edward esbozara una tenue sonrisa.

— ¿Está casado? Pero es muy joven…— Elizabeth miraba el horizonte como queriendo apurar la marcha.

—No es cierto. Tiene edad suficiente, ahora es el rey de Xantia— le dije sin mirarla.

— ¿Recuperó el reino? ¿Pero cómo?

—Un mago, el mismo que lo ayudó a matar al dragón.

—¡Carlisle! Gracias a dios que él lo encontró ¿Un dragón? Gracias por… un momento dijiste, dijiste que su vida corría peligro— tocó mi brazo y la miré.

—Creemos que Edward está bajo un hechizo, no… estamos seguras. Y que la muerte se aproxima a él. Lo he visto— le dijo Alice.

— ¿Eres adivina?

—Sí. Puedo ver trozos del futuro, en mi visión, él estaba herido y sólo usted podía salvarlo— dijo mi amiga.

— ¿Yo? Tal vez. Pero el futuro es cambiante ¿verdad? Ni los dioses tienen la capacidad de saber todo cuanto pasa en el mundo, eso lo sé muy bien.

—Sí, el futuro puede ser cambiante, como cambió Edward por aquel hechizo— insistió Alice.

— ¿Cuál hechizo? ¿Él está bien, está enfermo?— preguntó su madre preocupada.

—Estaba muy bien la última vez que lo vi— dije ácidamente, recordé la noche anterior a mi partida, cuando me quitó el cinturón.

—Ahora muestras desdén y eres sarcástica, no lo entiendo, en tierra parecías desesperada, pensé que me traerías a rastras, pensé que te importaba Edward— me miró de forma penetrante. Odiaba esos ojos, me hacían recordarlo.

—Y le importa, más de lo que aparenta, pero Bella no quiere demostrarlo, déjeme servirle una taza de té caliente y le explico—Alice se llevó a Elizabeth dentro de la barca. Yo me quedé mirando al frente pronto fui a alcanzarlas, no quería que mi amiga le dijera a nuestra invitada más de lo que debía saber.

—… entonces él llegó, con este rey, el que me mintió. Pero su hijo se hizo pasar por su amigo y ganó el torneo. Entonces Jasper se casó con Bella y Edward con Rosalie, pero todo está mal, yo sé que es así, esa mujer, la pelirroja…

— ¡Victoria!— dijo Elizabeth poniéndose de pie.

—Sí, creo que así se llama, es la nana de Rosalie y Jasper.

— ¡Esa mujer es el demonio! Ella era la amante de mi esposo, yo los encontré un día y mandé a que la echaran del reino. Yo apenas tenía 15 años y sentí su hedor, es una bruja.

—Yo también lo he visto, es mala, sí, es bruja. ¿Cómo explica que Edward se haya olvidado de Bella y se case con otra? A menos que su hijo sea un sinvergüenza— Alice estaba muy decidida, así que preferí no abrir la boca.

—Siento tanto que mi hijo no cumpliera su palabra— Elizabeth me miró con ternura, yo sólo bajé la mirada. Jamás nadie se había compadecido de mí, era un sentimiento extraño. Me sentía débil.

—Pero apenas tuve mi visión, preparamos todo para venir por usted, Edward le había contado a Bella que se la llevaron los vikingos y le pedimos al bardo que nos diera la ubicación donde la tenían presa… por cierto ¿Dónde está ese hombrecillo?— Alice reparó a los lados. Hacía horas que no lo veía y ni lo eché en falta. Salí a buscarlo y lo encontré herido en una tarima. Tenía una flecha incrustada en una pierna.

—Mi señora, no quiero molestar. Sólo necesito algo en que escribir, tal vez sea mi último viaje— revisé su herida, era profunda.

—Hay que limpiarlo, necesito agua, carbón y algunas hierbas— Elizabeth se movió a mi lado.

—No tenemos hierbas y no vamos a acercarnos a las costas, es peligroso— dije en voz alta.

—Este hombre puede morir— me increpó ella.

—Edward es más importante que todo, debo llevarla cuanto antes con él— le dije con vehemencia.

—Veo cuanto te importa. Y confío en que nada malo suceda pero no puedo ver morir a alguien sin ayudar, por favor, debo conseguir esas hierbas— pidió, asentí y ordené a mis hombres un acercamiento corto a la playa.

Dos días después ya estábamos en mar abierto pero Alice había pronosticado tormenta, una que nos retrasaría. Yo misma bajé a tomar los remos con los marinos, las velas no se podían usar debido al viento en contra.

El tiempo era terrible y me desesperaba más a medida que la tormenta tomaba fuerza. Incontables veces bajé a remar pero nadie podía seguir mi ritmo. Ayudé a izar las velas una y otra vez el viento cambiaba pero parecía que no avanzábamos. Elizabeth se mantenía dentro de la barca asustada.

— ¿Tiene miedo de las tormentas?— pregunté mirándola temblar.

—No es la tormenta, yo, tengo miedo de no llegar a tiempo.

—No lo hará, si es preciso la llevaré nadando— sonreí, mi ropa estaba hecha un asco, mi vestido destrozado y no traía zapatos. Ella me miró con perspicacia.

—No pareces una reina— me dijo.

—Lo soy… aunque no me siento como tal.

— ¿Eres hija de alguna deidad?— preguntó.

—No. No tengo padres, no heredé un trono si eso el lo que piensa.

—Todos tienen padres—insistió.

—Yo no—dije muy segura.

—Odín es tu padre— afirmó con desprecio.

—Soy Asgardiana, serví a alguien más antiguo que Odín, ¡no sé de dónde vengo pero no tengo padres!— me sorprendí a mí misma hablando del dios protector al cual ya casi no recordaba, aquel que estuvo antes que Odín, el que me dio el mando de la hueste de valkirias.

—Lo sabía. ¡A pesar de verte como mujer eres una de ellos!— me gritó Elizabeth. Su grito me recordó una noche negra, una noche dónde tuve que decidir mi lealtad, el día en que caí de la gracia del gran dios, cuando le desobedecí. Era ella la que corría con un bebé en brazos, era por Edward que caí en esta tierra. Porque no pude matarlos…

¿Acaso Odín jugaba con nosotros? Miré a mí alrededor y Elizabeth no estaba. Caminé lentamente hacia la proa, todo cuanto había vivido, el castigo, la vida mortal fue obra de Odín. Nos estaba usando como sus marionetas. ¿Qué es lo que quería? ¿Qué buscaba?

Sentí un fuerte golpe que sacudió la barca y casi caigo, oí un grito y lo último que vi fue a Elizabeth perderse por la borda.

Corrí hacia el mástil, tomé una cuerda, la até a mi cintura y me lancé al agua, No sé cuál era el plan de los dioses, ni me importaba, yo sólo tenía algo fijo en mi mente: salvar a Edward.


	18. VERDADES

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**VERDADES**

**EDWARD**

Llegamos al campo de batalla, la lucha ya había comenzado, Jasper y yo nos separamos buscando diezmar al ejército invasor.  
El sol estaba en lo alto cuando Jasper cayó de su caballo. Lo saqué del campo y lo llevé hacia una cueva.

Al entrar en ella todos mis recuerdos volvieron. Me golpearon como el más duro de los martillos. Aquí, Bella y yo hicimos el amor muchas veces, estas paredes habían sido testigos de nuestra pasión.

—Maldición creo que me rompí una costilla— se quejó mi amigo.

— ¿Puedes mantenerte aquí mientas terminamos la lucha?— le pregunté.

—Si claro, el herido estorba— trató de reírse de sí mismo.

—No eres sólo un herido más, eres un rey. Te debes a tu pueblo y por él debes salir vivo de esta batalla— le sonreí.

—Si muero…

—No pienses eso.

—Pero si muero… podrías… ¿me harías el favor de transmitir un mensaje?— preguntó. Me pareció ridículo.

—Jasper, nadie muere de una costilla rota— me reí.

—Soy previsor, me ayudará a estar más tranquilo— se quejó.

—Está bien, soy todo oídos— le dije y me acomodé a escuchar su confesión.

—Dile a Rosalie que sólo quiero que sea feliz, sin importar con quien, rey o plebeyo. Y a ella… dile que la amo con todo mi ser… que demoré mucho en darme cuenta que es única mujer que he amado— miró a otro lado avergonzado.

— ¿Ella?— pregunté temiendo lo peor.

—Alice. Mi dulce Alice— suspiró mi amigo.

—Vaya, creí que…— en realidad casi estaba seguro que se refería a Bella.

— ¿Bella? No, ella es hermosa pero no es a ella a quien amo— confesó

—Más te vale— le dije como amenaza, él sonrió.

—Pero tú sí ¿Verdad Edward? Lo veo en tus ojos cuando la miras, has tratado de atrofiar tus sentidos con el licor para no aceptarlo. ¿Desde cuándo la amas? Apenas la conociste hace unos días— se quejó.

—No es cierto. Yo la conocí antes. No lo recordaba. Yo le juré volver, y la olvidé— le confesé.

— ¿La poción?— preguntó.

—Si— dije.

—Encerraré a Victoria en un foso por el resto de sus días. Si tú no hubieras olvidado… nada de esto estaría pasando.

—Los caminos se tuercen a veces amigo, debo volver a la batalla. Quédate aquí— lo amenacé.

.

.

**ALICE**

Las vi desaparecer a ambas en el agua, no sabía qué hacer más que sujetar la cuerda a la que Bella iba atada y gritar para que me ayudaran, desgraciadamente yo no tengo mucha fuerza y esta tormenta no era normal.

Lo sentía en el viento, una poderosa fuerza más grande que cualquier otra se cernía sobre nuestras cabezas, impidiéndonos avanzar.

Hay cosas contra las que es imposible luchar, y menos desde nuestra posición de exiliadas. Habíamos trasgredido las reglas, éramos dos proscritas en esta tierra. ¿Por qué la seguí? ¿Por qué vine a este mundo?

No recuerdo bien cuando la conocí, mis memorias casi se borran, sólo sé que ella siempre fue mi única amiga. No era como las demás valkirias, ella no se ufanaba de su posición, ni menospreciaba mi trabajo. Y yo sólo era la menor de las nornas, a quien casi nunca preguntaban, a quien no tomaban en cuenta para las grandes predicciones.

Pero yo sabía que ella caería aún antes de desobedecer, el día que Odín la llamó para bajar a la tierra, yo la vi decidir entre matar mortales y desobedecer. Y entonces supe que ella sería castigada. Jamás nadie le había pedido a una Valkiria matar, ellas sólo recogen a los que ya están moribundos. Y Bella tenía un corazón a pesar de ser inmortal, tal vez no latía como el que hoy tiene, pero ella no sería capaz de semejante acto cobarde.

Esta tierra me divertía mucho, había más cosas que observar que en Asgard, los hombres y las mujeres me agradaban, siempre con sueños, ilusiones.

Una vida corta e intensa, es mejor que una larga y vacía.

Pero cuando conocí a Pet… no a Jasper, pude sentir los latidos de mi corazón por primera vez. Alguien que no sabía que existía pero que ya estaba esperando… y me hizo esperar mucho tiempo. Y él se mostró tal cual, sin las ropas de rey y sin esa corona, él es el hombre más maravilloso que existe. Tal vez el peso de su reinado sea lo que le hace actuar así.

Las vi aparecer, Bella y Elizabeth estaban bien. No me di cuenta cuando solté la cuerda, los marinos jalaban con fuerza. No tenía frío a pesar de estar completamente empapada, era extraño.

De pronto las imágenes surgieron muy rápido, busqué con mi ojo visor a Jasper, él cabalgaba con el rostro contorsionado y la espada en mano hacia un hombre que blandía una lanza. Pero la lanza inició su camino antes que mi caballero pudiera llegar, rasgó el viento y con un ruido sordo cayó en su blanco. El hombre herido cayó de bruces, su cabello cobrizo, sus quejidos… Edward estaba herido de muerte.

— ¡Alice, Alice!— las manos mojadas de Bella estaban en mis mejillas, sus ojos trastornados me miraban.

—Lo van a herir, una lanza lo atravesará.

— ¿Edward?— gimió mi amiga. — ¿Cómo se detiene a la muerte?— preguntó

—No se le detiene y tú lo sabes bien Bella— era una locura que pensara en eso.

—No puedo dejar que Edward vaya al Valhala— sollozó mi amiga.

—No debe ir allí. ¡No mi hijo! Eso es lo que quiere Odín— Elizabeth lloró, ambas la miramos, había algo que no nos había dicho. Ella enjugó sus lágrimas y nos miró profundamente.

—Edward… no es hijo de mi esposo muerto. Yo nunca dejé que me tocara un mortal. Edward… es hijo de mi amante… es hijo de Thor— ambas nos miramos con la boca abierta. Por Yggdrasil* eso era algo terrible.

—Odín quiere a Edward en el Valhala… ¿Porque es un semidiós?— casi grité.

—Tiene miedo que se ponga en su contra ¿Cuáles fueron las ultimas profecías Alice? ¿Las del ragnarok?— preguntó Bella.

Recordé los versos que salieron de mi boca hace tiempo, aquellos que mis compañeras no consideraron en el gran libro

_El fin está cerca._  
_Un híbrido será el único que pueda derrotar al gran dios, _  
_Una mezcla de sangres reales_  
_Una criatura invencible, al que nada traspase. Sin corazón y sin alma._  
_Llegará el día en el que la Tierra y el Mundo de los Dioses sean uno solo._  
_Y todo arderá, todo arderá..._

—Pero Edward sí tiene corazón, yo lo sé— chillo Bella.

—Odín piensa que el hibrido es Edward… pero hay otro más…—dije recordando

— ¿Quién?

— ¿Recuerdas a Angrboda?

— ¿La vieja norna?

—Sí, ella fue echada de Asgard hace mucho, nadie más lo sabe pero ella estaba embarazada cuando se fue…

— ¿Qué hay con eso? Es una divinidad, si el padre es un Dios…

—Ella no era una norna… era una Jutun, la última de su especie maldita… de esa unión sólo saldrá un ser sin corazón y sin alma…

— ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos? ¿Cuánto falta para que hieran a Edward?— preguntó Elizabeth.

—Hoy, antes que el sol se oculte— dije con decisión.

.

.

**JASPER**

Caí en un sueño profundo, al despertar todavía podía oír los chasquidos de las luchas, pero esos sonidos eran conocidos, los cascos de los caballos… sonaban a mi ejército, sólo en Burgundia se hacen herraduras al estilo griego.

Me levanté como pude, mi ejército estaba aquí.

Salí de la cueva para encontrarme con un panorama deplorable. Mi ejército de Burgundia luchaba ahora contra el de Islandia. Mis generales, mis capitanes arremetían contra mis amigos.

Caminé con dificultad hasta llegar cerca, un capitán de Burgundia pasaba veloz.

— ¡Gundemar!— lo llamé, al instante él se giró hacia mí, llegó a mi lado y descendió.

—Mi señor— se arrodilló.

— ¿Porqué Burgundia ataca a mi ejercito de Islandia?— pregunté furioso.

—Señor, sólo obedecemos órdenes. El general James nos dijo que la reina de Islandia lo tenía prisionero. Llegamos aquí a liberarlo.

—Dame tu caballo y avisa a los demás hombres. Islandia no es el enemigo, James es un traidor— subí al caballo aunque me dolía el costado. Mi ejército no se detendría hasta que me vieran.

Divisé a James a lo lejos, estaba peleando con Emmett. Hacia allí me dirigí a todo galope.

— ¡James!— le grité furioso, pude ver que muchos de mis hombres Burgundios dejaban de luchar al verme pasar. El traidor logró arrojar a Emmett de su caballo y huyó.

—Paren esta lucha, Islandia no es el enemigo. ¡Alto!— les grité a los hombres a mí alrededor.

Salí a perseguir a James. A lo lejos lo divisé, traía una lanza pero no era a mí a quien se dirigía.

Apuré el caballo, casi estaba sobre él, saqué mi espada y salté a su caballo pero el lanzó su arma antes que yo pudiera detenerlo. Caímos al suelo rodando, sentí un fuerte dolor, busqué mi espada y lo atrapé contra una roca.

—Maldito ¿Para quién trabajas?— le pregunté.

—Para ti mi señor— sonrió.

—Eres un traidor, confiesa— puse la hoja de mi espada en su cuello.

—No sirvo a nadie más que a ti Jasper, todos estos años han sido únicamente para servirte— sonrió.

— ¡Edward! ¡Edward! ¡No!— Escuché gritar a Emmett, miré un momento sobre mi hombro. Edward estaba tirado con la lanza atravesándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué? Habla o te mataré aquí mismo— amenacé a mi subordinado.

—Ahora eres el hombre más poderoso de la tierra, tienes tres ejércitos muchacho. El tesoro de los nibelungos el todo tuyo, yo no busco otra cosa que verte coronado como el amo de la tierra— el tipo estaba demente.

— ¿Qué ganas tú en esto?— poco a poco se iba reponiendo y levantándose.

—Orgullo, eso es lo que gano. Ya deja de hacer drama y libérame, celebra tu poder. Lo tienes todo en bandeja de plata, te lo dimos todos estos años, vivimos para ti, para ustedes— lo golpeé y cayó al suelo otra vez.

—No sobre mis amigos, eres un traidor, tratas de engañarme, eres tú el que quiere coronarse amo del mundo.

—No mi muchacho, no.

—No soy tu muchacho, te degollaré aquí mismo— amenacé.

—No serías capaz de matar a tu padre…— retrocedí un poco por la impresión.

—Mi padre está muerto— dije furioso.

—No hijo, no es cierto. Victoria y yo somos tus verdaderos padres. Ella se acostaba con el rey y el muy estúpido creyó que eran sus hijos. Luego envenenamos a la reina y ustedes quedaron a cargo de Vicky como su nana. Fue fácil acabar con el rey en una batalla. Desde entonces no he hecho más que luchar por ti. Tú eres quien debe gobernar el mundo, mírate, eres hermoso, joven, valiente…

—Estás loco— tomé mi espada para darle un golpe.

— ¿No serás capaz de matar a tu propio padre verdad?

—Tú no eres mi padre, eres sólo un demente asesino y traidor. No seguiré nunca más ninguno de tus consejos, yo no soy como tu— cerré los ojos y asesté el golpe. La cabeza de James se desprendió de su cuerpo limpiamente. Ya tendría tiempo más tarde para procesar lo que me dijo, pero no podía permitir que siga viviendo e infectando el mundo con su presencia.

Corrí hacia donde estaba Edward.

—No responde, debemos romper la lanza para llevarlo al castillo—dijo Emmett.

No entendía cómo era posible que hubieran herido a Edward, yo mismo había visto antes una espada caer en su carne y era como piedra. Pero todos de alguna manera tenemos un punto débil.

Ordene a ambos ejército después que me hubieron vendado el pecho, e iniciamos el camino de regreso al palacio de Islandia.

.

.

**BELLA**

Como si tuviera los segundos contados empecé a hacer que el barco avanzara, bajaba y subía las velas cuando el viento cambiaba. No sabía qué hacer, me sentía tan impotente.

El sol empezó a declinar y un fuerte viento llegó del sur, nos impedía avanzar.

—Prepárenme un bote— grité a los marinos.

— ¿Te vas?— dijo Alice.

—No soporto esto, asegúrate que Elizabeth llegue pronto, pasaré la noche remando, el viento no deja avanzar la barca pero un pequeño bote puede llegar más rápido.

—Pero la corriente…

—Nadaré si es preciso, no lo dejaré morir sólo— el dolor se iba apoderando de mí.

Casi tenían el bote en el agua cuando escuché el chillido de Alice, eso sólo significaba que Edward estaba herido.

—Demasiado tarde, no pude llevarla a tiempo— me acerqué a Elizabeth. –Voy a llegar a él, me necesita— le dije casi llorando.

—Te daré el tiempo justo. No se puede detener a la muerte pero sí distraerla— sonrió, no en tendí sus palabras.

Salté hacia el bote y tomé los remos. Ni siquiera la hueste de la muerte podría detenerme hoy.

* * *

*Yggdrasil: Árbol de la vida en la mitología nórdica.


	19. DESENLACE

**CAPITULO 19**

**DESENLACE**

**ROSALIE**

Victoria había regresado esta mañana, me asusté y permanecí en mi habitación. Por la noche llamó a mi puerta.

—Mi niña por favor, háblame, te necesito— dijo lastimeramente. Le abrí aún con miedo.

— ¿Si?— dije abriendo sólo un poco mi puerta. Se veía demacrada y llorosa.

—Rossi, es mi James— la dejé pasar porque estaba realmente mal.

— ¿Qué le pasa?— dije preocupada, James siempre había sido muy bueno conmigo.

—Ha muerto— dijo ella.

— ¿Qué le ha pasado? ¿Dónde está?— salí a la puerta.

—Allá en las tierras bajas.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Ha llegado un mensajero?— pregunté.

—Lo sé. Lo he visto. Fue tu hermano, Jazzi lo mató— gimió.

— ¿Cómo que lo viste? Jasper no haría tal cosa, James es nuestro general y nuestro protector, mi hermano jamás lo mataría. Cómo puedes decir tal cosa— grité.

—Yo lo veo todo Rossi. Y tú deberías aprender a hacer lo mismo. Tu hermano ha mostrado que es fuerte a pesar de todo. Pero tú eres la que me preocupa. Encerrada en este castillo, tan hermosa. Puedes tener al mundo a tus pies si sólo lo intentaras— me alejé de ella.

—Yo sólo quiero regresar a Burgundia, a mi casa. No quiero nada más. Volveré con Jasper a nuestro castillo y expiaré mis culpas, ya he hecho demasiado mal— dije firmemente.

— ¿Expiar culpas? Te has vuelto loca. El imbécil que te despreció pronto morirá si es que no lo ha hecho ya. Eres libre y Jasper tiene ahora todo el tesoro de los nibelungos— dijo mirando mi mano. Miré la sortija que Edward me dio como ofrenda cuando mató al dragón y de inmediato me lo quité.

— ¿Edward ha muerto también?— grité llorosa. Victoria tomó el anillo que dejé y lo miraba con vehemencia.

—Pronto morirá, era el único obstáculo entre el tesoro y ustedes, ahora son los amos— parecía demente, realmente Victoria había perdido la razón.

—Yo no quiero el tesoro, ni una corona. ¡Edward no está muerto!— le grité.

—Pronto dejará de existir y serás libre para casarte con otro rey, con más tesoros, yo misma buscaré uno de entre todos, el más rico, el más poderoso…—

—Cállate, no puedes saber cuándo morirá alguien y no permitiré nunca más que gobiernes mi vida. Yo ya amo a alguien y no es un rey, no quiero más de tus brujerías ni abominaciones…— sentí un fuerte golpe en la mejilla y caí al suelo.

—Tú harás lo que yo diga, me debes respeto y obediencia— me gritó.

—Tú no eres mi madre— le grité, entonces escuché trompetas que anunciaban el regreso real, Bella o Jasper. Me asomé al balcón y vi a mi hermano en un caballo, a Emmett en otro y en una carreta estaba Edward, parecía herido.

Salí veloz hacia las escaleras dejando a Victoria sola. La culpa me carcomía, me sentía culpable de todo esto. Jamás debí escuchar a mi nana.

.

.

**EMMETT**

Llevamos a Edward al castillo, nos tomó varias horas pero yo no tenía esperanzas que llegue vivo al amanecer. ¿Dónde estaba Bella o Alice?

No sabía qué hacer.

Rosalie salió a recibirnos, traía los cabellos revueltos.

— ¿Está muerto?— preguntó llorando mientras miraba a su esposo, sentí un retorcijón de celos.

—No, pero está débil debemos atenderlo de inmediato— ordenó Jasper.

Entonces de entre las sombras la pelirroja se asomó, Rose se abalanzó sobre ella.

—Bruja, maldita bruja— le gritó.

—Tú eres como yo Rossi, eres como yo…

—No. Yo no quise nunca herir a nadie…

—Pero lo hiciste, tú decidiste, iniciaste todo… ahora mi parte ya está hecha— la vieja rió.

—Vas a arder en una pira, yo misma te voy a quemar— le gritó Rosalie.

—Cálmate Rose, ven conmigo— le dijo Jasper.

—No te atreverás, no puedes mi Rossi querida, no puedes. Anda Jazzi, dile porque no puede quemarme, dile que ella no tiene el valor que tu si tuviste…

—Cállate maldita mujer, tú no eres nada nuestro— le gritó él. La pelirroja solo reía.

— ¿Recuerdas Rossi? "Vuela entre sueños, hasta las nubes, vuela entre sueños, hijo querido" — la bruja pelirroja empezó a cantar.

—Cállate bruja— le gritó Jasper.

—Jazzi, Rossi, mis pequeños— dijo la mujer.

—Átenla y llévense a esta bruja, pónganla las mazmorras—ordenó el rey.

—Jass, ¿Es cierto?

—No lo sé, no lo sé. ¿Podemos hablar de esto luego?— entraron al castillo y yo me limité a seguir al lado de Edward. Pronto uno de los curanderos Burgundios llegó y batallaron hasta la madrugada tratando de sacarle la punta de la lanza. Edward había perdido mucha sangre, me sorprendí al ver el líquido rojo oscuro, casi azulado. Era raro ver una sangre así.

Pero nuestro amigo no parecía mejorar. Horas después, Edward dejó de respirar. Solté unas lágrimas al ver su cuerpo frío y sin vida.

Jasper me envió a construir una barca funeraria.

—Debemos esperar a que vuelva Bella— pedí.

—Es mejor hacerlo pronto, sé que ella no soportará verlo así. ¿Quieres que tu reina se quite la vida?— preguntó, no entendí aunque algo suponía. Bella parecía enloquecer cuando Edward estaba cerca. Conociendo su temple, estaba seguro que cometería una locura, no soportaría verla así. Jasper tenía razón, sería mejor que cuando ella vuelva no encuentre el cuerpo de Edward.

Mandé a preparar una barca fúnebre con los mejores adornos, dignos de un Rey. Edward había salvado mi vida una vez, no podría intentar nunca nada con Rosalie por mi deuda. Ella se marcharía de aquí pronto y yo seguiría siendo el general de Islandia.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Concentrado en la lucha, uno tras otro hacía caer con mucha tristeza a los soldados de Burgundia, mis amigos. Sus generales tenían las órdenes de acabar con nosotros, no sabía quién los comandaba.

De pronto sentí el metal atravesar mi carne, el frio penetró mis huesos. Mi espalda, mi punto débil. Sólo Rosalie sabía, sólo a ella le dije alguna vez.

Caí en un torbellino. Los recuerdos volvieron con más fuerza, volví a revivir cada segundo de mi vida con rapidez.

Yo no quería morir aún, no sin verla antes. Sus ojos, su voz. Bella, Bella, ven a mí.

La muerte era fría, no hay calor cruzando el umbral. Escuché el canto de la muerte cerca pero no llegó por mí, hasta la muerte me había abandonado.

Podía escuchar a mí alrededor el llanto de mucha gente. Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie. ¿Dónde estaba Bella?

Muchas manos me tocaron, mis ojos no se abrían. Fui depositado en algo blando. A través de mis parpados podía sentir la luz y el aroma de flores, debía estar amaneciendo. Pero yo no estaba respirando, mis sentidos estaban desconectados ¿Cómo podía percibir el aroma de flores entonces?

Pronto un calor me llegó, quise que fuera más intenso para poder moverme y salir de este trance. El piso se movía, un suave vaivén me mecía. Las voces y los llantos eran cada vez más lejanos.

Me decían adiós.

.

.

**BELLA**

No sentía mis manos. Cuando el bote tocó tierra, apenas amanecía. Subí la colina y divisé el castillo.

_"Edward… no puedes irte, no sin mí"._

Seguí corriendo casi sin aliento, no había gente en el castillo, apenas me asomé al gran salón. Vi dos mujeres caminando con flores en las manos y las alcancé.

— ¿Dónde está Edward?— pregunte.

— ¿Majestad? ¿Es usted?— preguntaron.

— ¿Donde está Edward?— tire de una de ellas.

—El rey de Xantia ha muerto y vamos hacia su funeral— respondió, el aire escapó de mis pulmones.

Corrí hacia el lago, apenas veía, las lágrimas empañaban mi vista.

En el embarcadero había una barca fúnebre, cubierta de hermosas flores, joyas y demás adornos. En el centro estaba él. Pálido como la muerte, hermoso como un dios. Avancé lentamente.

Un lacayo empujó la barca y ésta empezó a alejarse, no podía irse sin mí.

Escuché el silbido de una flecha que limpiamente aterrizó en un montículo de paja dentro de la barca.

_"Edward, no me abandones" _

Sentí unos brazos fuertes cerrarse en torno a mí. Me liberé al instante.

—Bella, Bella escucha, el ha muerto…— era Emmett quien me hablaba pero yo no quería oírlo. Volvió a intentar detenerme pero yo no podía quedarme aquí. No podía verlo partir.

—Escúchame, no hay nada que puedas hacer…— me liberé de sus brazos y mi general salió despedido por los aíres.

Si podía hacer algo… irme con él.

Caminé por el embarcadero y empecé a correr, me impulsé en el último madero y caí en la barca… al lado de mi amado. El fuego empezaba a incendiarlo todo, no me importaba.

Me acerqué a él. Era perfecto, siempre lo sería.

No pude evitarlo, llevé mis labios a los suyos, quería sentirlo por última vez.

Sus ojos se movieron y volvieron a mirarme, lloré de alegría.

—Bella— murmuró. –Ahora te recuerdo, recuerdo la promesa que rompí ¿podrás perdonarme?

— Quítame con un beso la vida mortal que no ansío nada más que yacer a tu lado por toda la eternidad— le respondí.

— ¿Me has perdonado?

—Nada hay que perdonar, nada amor mío. Ya estamos juntos para siempre.

—Sálvate Bella, no me sigas, yo ya no puedo volver, vive por mi— su voz se apagaba.

—No podría vivir en un mundo donde no existas…— me eché a su lado y tomé su mano.

— ¿A dónde iremos entonces?—preguntó casi no tenía aliento, sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

—No importa, mientras estemos juntos— le susurré, vi una sonrisa que adornó su rostro.

Entonces la vi. El hada de la muerte llegó sobre nosotros, tomé con más fuerza la mano de mi amado preparándome para que nos llevara a los dos, ya sentía el ardor del fuego en mi piel.

Una nube nos cubrió por completo y me dejé llevar, con Edward a mi lado no había nada que temer.

.

.

**ALICE**

Bella se perdió en el horizonte, tenía mucho miedo de no volver a verla, sabía que ella no dejaría partir a Edward sólo. Mi amiga, mi hermana. ¿Qué sería de mí sin ella?

Entonces un brillo me distrajo, Elizabeth tenía un cuchillo en sus manos y se lo incrustó a un lado del estómago. Corrí hacia ella para detener su caída.

—Está bien, no la detendremos pero podemos distraerla— me dijo sonriendo

Toda la noche la asistí mientras ella cantaba…

_Dulce agonía, sangre mía,_

_castillo de dolor._

_Ven por mí._

_Busca mi alma,_

_extingue mi vida,_

_enmudece mis labios,_

_tapa mis oídos,_

_ángel negro te espero_

_a ti hada de la muerte..._

El mar se calmó, empezamos a navegar más rápido.

Llegamos cuando ya aclaraba, bajé de un salto. Elizabeth estaba herida y no podía caminar. La bajamos en unas mantas.

—Pequeña, no tengo mucho tiempo. Necesito pedirte algo.

—Lo que quiera.

—Algo que te va a doler pero debes confiar— me dijo, algo me decía que en verdad no me iba a gustar lo que pediría.

—Lo que quiera.

—Necesito tres cuervos.

—De inmediato—mire al cielo para llamar a mis amiguitos.

—Pero no te los devolveré— volví mirarla.

¡Ella los quería sacrificar!

Mis aves, mis amigos... eran mis ojos en el mundo, si los entregaba, no volverían a confiar en mí.

— ¿Es necesario?— dije lloriqueando.

—Si— dijo ella muy segura.

Los llamé y acudieron, mientras caminábamos hacia el castillo, las aves volaban sobre nosotras. Elizabeth iba en una camilla improvisada.

Divisé mucha gente a lo lejos, en el embarcadero del lago. Y a unos metros en una barca que se consumía en fuego, Edward y Bella. Ya era demasiado tarde. Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Bella no aceptaría abandonar la tumba de Edward. Caí de rodillas mirando lo que sucedía, ella era mi hermana, mi amiga, no podía irse.

—Pídeles que bajen aquí— pidió Elizabeth mirando hacia arriba. Ordené a mis aves que descendieran al regazo de Elizabeth. Ella tomó a las aves por el pescuezo y las estranguló, mientras miraba al cielo.

_"Thor, Vingthor, Vingner, Hlorride, Dueño de los rayos, señor de la tormenta. Mira mis lágrimas oh guerrero amado. Imploro tu ayuda, tu protección y tu amor… una vez más"_

Escuché retumbar un rayo a lo lejos a pesar del cielo despejado.

_"¿Dónde estás cuando te necesito? ¿Dónde está el amor que me un día me brindaste? Te pido, te imploro tu protección en esta hora de muerte"_

Una nube brillante se formó en lo alto, Elizabeth sonreía y yo no me podía creer lo que veía. Thor acudía a su llamado, el hijo de Odín en verdad la amaba.

_"Mi señor, muchos años han pasado, muchas penas he tenido que guardar. Tu hijo, nuestro hijo yace en aquella barca a punto de morir. Apiádate el él, no permitas que se pierda en la noche negra"_

La nube que cubría a Elizabeth se movió con rapidez hasta posarse sobre la barca, la cubrió en su nebulosa forma y desapareció.

Todos nos quedamos absortos mirando la nada.


	20. ASGARD

**CAPITULO 20**

**ASGARD**

La luz de la tierra se extinguió para ellos y fueron llevados a Asgard, la morada de los dioses, Thor no podía dejar un hijo suyo morir como un mortal.

La mano de Edward no soltaba la de Bella, sus cuerpos humanos ahora resplandecían. Todas sus heridas fueron sanadas.

Bella reconoció aquel lugar y se estremeció, había añorado su hogar muchas veces pero no quería alejarse jamás de su amado.

—Los he traído aquí porque estaban a punto de morir, voy contra todas las reglas de los Aesir, pero quiero saber la verdad— el dios del trueno y la guerra se veía resplandeciente con su armadura de oro, sus cabellos largos y dorados brillaban más que su piel.

—Edward es su hijo oh gran dios— Bella se inclinó ante él, todavía recordaba cómo dirigirse a los inmortales con más rango que ella.

— ¿Eso es cierto?— preguntó Edward.

—Sí. Tu madre me lo dijo en el mar del norte.

— ¿Fuiste a buscar a mi madre?— Edward no dejaba de mirar a Bella, lo que causó exasperación en el gran dios.

— ¿Cómo es que no sabía nada de ella? Había desaparecido del mundo, la busque muchas veces— Thor caminaba de un lado al otro.

—Los vikingos la mantuvieron encerrada todos estos años en el castillo Maldoror.

— ¿Las ruinas malditas? ¿Por qué?

—El rey de ese lugar, Aro, dijo que fue por encargo de Odín— confesó Bella

— ¿Mi padre? ¿Mi padre sabía que una mortal tuvo un hijo mío?

—No lo sé gran dios. Sólo sé que… Odín trató de acabar con la vida de Elizabeth hace muchos años—Bella sentía la necesidad de decir todo lo que sabía pero debía ser cauta, los dioses nórdicos son extremadamente temperamentales

—No es posible. ¡No!— gritó el dios.

—De eso puedo dar fe. Yo estuve allí— dijo Bella.

— ¿Y quién eres tú?— dijo el dios.

—Soy Brunild— Bella se sorprendió de recordar su verdadero nombre. Thor la miró detenidamente y recordó aquel rostro, él mismo había presidido su juicio.

— ¿Brunild? Te condené por desobedecer a mi padre…

—Odín me ordenó matar a Elizabeth—Bella seguía con la mirada baja.

Thor lanzó un grito terrible, Bella se estremeció pero se mantuvo quieta. Edward la abrazó, no sabía lo que pasaba ni qué hacía allí. Él solo esperaba la muerte no ir a un lugar tan extraño.

El gran dios salió a grandes zancadas de la estancia.

.

.

**BELLA**

Cuando mis ojos se abrieron a la luz, sentí un brillo conocido. Había regresado. Estaba en Asgard.

Y recordé quien era, cada pedazo de mi vida inmortal nuevamente me fue restaurado.

Thor no me creía, y Edward estaba confundido, No quería que esto inicie una pelea de dimensiones colosales, debíamos ser cautelosos para mantener la paz en el mundo. Lo que ocurre aquí afecta a los hombres de alguna manera. Y Thor era el hijo favorito de Odín, no podía volverse contra su padre.

—Bella— dijo Edward mirándome. — ¿No eres Bella aquí cierto?— sonrió.

—No. Aquí solían llamarme por otro nombre.

— ¿Brunild?— dijo el suavemente. Su piel brillaba como la mía, tenía el aura de la inmortalidad con él. –No importa cómo te llamen, para mí siempre serás mi amor— besó mi frente y me abracé a él.

—Tú también— le confesé.

—Estoy perdido, no entiendo que pasa. ¿Ese era el dios Thor? ¿Y… es mi padre?— preguntó escéptico.

—Sí. Fui a buscar a tu madre, Alice dijo que la muerte se aproximaba a ti y solo Elizabeth podía detenerla.

—Pero, era un viaje peligroso.

—No para mí. No fue difícil dar con ella, lo que resultó casi imposible fue llegar a Islandia. Algo parecía detener nuestro viaje.

— ¿Mamá está bien?— preguntó.

—Sí. Te extraña y te ama— lo mire sonreír.

—Quisiera verla. ¿Qué pasará ahora con nosotros?— preguntó.

—No lo sé. Creo que pasaremos un rato aquí, puede que demore un poco, el tiempo no es como en la tierra, y será decisión de los dioses. Thor es temperamental, Odín es… a veces se enfurece. Tendrán que deliberar. No debemos exasperarlos. Debemos mantener un perfil bajo y obedecer— le aconsejé.

—Yo no voy a permitir que me separen de ti— dijo.

—Debemos esperar— le aconsejé, sonreí, Edward tenía el mismo temperamento de sus antecesoras.

Caminamos por los jardines de Valaskjálf, y llegamos a mi antigua morada en Vingólf, todo estaba como lo dejé.

— ¿Pasaremos la noche aquí?— preguntó Edward y sonreí.

—Aquí no hay día ni noche, nadie duerme, no necesitan descansar.

— ¿Y cómo pasan el tiempo?

—Cada uno tiene su misión. Yo solía encárgame de las valkirias, íbamos al Valhala y esperábamos. El hada de la muerte nos avisaba de los guerreros caídos, bajábamos a la tierra por ellos, eran los que brillaban en los campos de batalla. Recogíamos sus almas y las traíamos al castillo de las 540 puertas. Allí eran curados y cuidados por otras valkirias. Así en un interminable ciclo.  
— ¿Y Alice?— pregunto.

—Ella vivía en las raíces de Yggdrasil, junto a las demás nornas videntes.

—Recuerdo que me hablaste de ese árbol, me gustaría verlo— sonrió. – ¿Podemos ir?

—Mientras no nos lo prohíban, podemos.

— ¿Por qué crees que mi padre no buscó a mamá?— me preguntó.

— ¿Cómo buscas una aguja en un pajar?— respondí. Él soltó una carcajada.

—Por favor… no más acertijos.

—Es difícil para mí explicarte eso de manera sencilla. Hay nueve mundos interconectados por Yggdrasil, el mundo de los hombres es uno de ellos. Los dioses se mueven entre esos mundos con libertad. Y así cómo en la tierra hay mucho trabajo en cada uno de ellos. Cada uno tiene sus guerras, sus muertos y sus problemas. El tiempo aquí no se mide igual que en Islandia. Además el castillo de Maldoror es un lugar siniestro, hace mucho tiempo algunos seres del mundo de los muertos lograron llegar al de los humanos y se mantenían entre ellos bebiendo su sangre. Por eso fueron encerrados en ese castillo y quemados. No es un lugar dónde se buscaría a una dama.

—Pareces saber mucho, ¿tus recuerdos han vuelo?— me preguntó.

—Al igual que los tuyos.

Escuché retumbar el cielo e instintivamente me arrodillé. Edward hizo lo mismo que yo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Ha llegado Odín, debemos mantenernos cerca y esperar a que seamos llamados— nos levantamos y permanecimos cerca de las puertas del castillo.

Muchas valkirias pasaban a nuestro lado, pronto los dioses empezaron a llegar. Edward se sentía perdido.

—Las mujeres que has visto entrar son valkirias como yo— le dije.

—Pero ninguna te habla, ni te mira.

—Mientras no me muestre ni pronuncie mi nombre no me reconocerán. Pero a ti si te han mirado— le sonreí.

¿Esos que viene por allá?— preguntó.

—Esos son Baldr y Tyr, hijos de Odín.

— ¿Tyr el dios del combate?—preguntó entusiasmado Edward.

—Sí, y a su lado está Baldr, el dios de la belleza, él es muy gentil— Edward ahogó un gruñido.

—Detrás de ellos vienen Bragi el dios de la sabiduría, Heimdall el guardián de los dioses, Höðr el dios ciego, Vidar el que resuelve los conflictos, Váli es el dios de los arqueros, Ull el dios del combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Forseti el dios de la amistad y el último que sonríe a todo mundo y tiene cara de hipócrita es Loki el más intrigante, caprichoso pero es el dios de la suerte—Edward sonreía.

—Esto es mejor que una clase con Carlisle, cuando le cuente me va a envidiar— sonrió.

—Edward. No sabemos si vamos a volver.

.

.

**EDWARD**

—No sabemos si vamos a volver— miré a Bella y por primera vez sentí preocupación. Todo era nuevo en este mundo. Pero no tener la certeza de nada me hizo sentir extraño. Perdido y fuera de lugar.

Algunas diosas pasaron a nuestro lado pero ya no prestaba atención, ¿Qué nos sucedería? ¿A dónde nos enviarían? ¿Y si nos obligaban a quedarnos? Este era el lugar de Bella, su hogar. Era yo el intruso, por mucha sangre de Thor que lleve en mis venas, yo pertenezco al mundo de los hombres.

Bella me llevó suavemente hacia adelante, a otro magnífico salón muy alto y con techos de plata. Allí en el centro estaba el señor de todos los dioses.

Odín era enorme, con una frondosa barba y vestido con una capa azul. Me atreví a elevar un poco la vista. No tenía un ojo, las leyendas eran ciertas. Dos cuervos uno a cada lado de sus hombros nos miraban fijamente

—Algo muy importante debe ser para que soliciten mi presencia con tanto apuro, me encontraba en la tierra de los elfos. ¿Thor?— preguntó mirando a su hijo.

—Eventos inesperados han ocurrido. Fui llamado al mundo de los hombres para enterarme que tengo un hijo… mitad humano.

— ¿Un hijo? No es posible, los dioses no nos mezclamos con mortales.

—Lo he traído a aquí para comprobar si es cierto— Thor nos señaló y Odín después de mirarnos se dirigió a los demás.

—Valkirias, regresad a sus labores, sólo los Aesir pueden permanecer en esta sala— su voz era firme pero no autoritaria, emanaba una seguridad paternal. –Te escucho hijo— miraba a Thor quien no se veía furioso ahora.

—En uno de mis viajes a la tierra, entoné una melodía y una mortal la escuchó.

—Los mortales no oyen nuestra voz— lo corrigió Odín.

—Ella lo hizo y cantó para mí. La visité dos veces. Luego la busqué en repetidas ocasiones pero no la pude hallar. Asumí que había ido al mundo de los muertos y no la volví a ver. Hace poco, oí su llamado. Me anunció que tenía un hijo mío a punto de morir. Estaba en una barca fúnebre pero no había pasado el umbral aún. Lo he traído para comprobar si es cierto— Thor parecía calmado.

—La comprobación es fácil. Pero ningún mortal puede pisar las tierras de los dioses, eso lo sabes bien hijo mío.

—Lo sé padre. Pero él no es del todo mortal.

—No lo trajiste sólo por lo que veo. La dama a su lado debe desaparecer, llevadla al mundo de los muertos— ordenó. Yo tomé a Bella de un brazo y la aferré a mí.

—Lo curioso Padre es, que la dama que vino con él fue antes la que gobernaba tu hueste de valkirias— Thor se mostraba ahora escéptico. Odín avanzó hacia nosotros Bella me soltó la mano y se arrodilló.

— ¿Brunild?— su voz era algo más cargada de emociones.

—Mi señor—saludó Bella.

—Ella es una desterrada— soltó Odín.

—Lo sé padre, yo mismo presidí ese juicio. Desterrada por desobedecerte ¿cierto?

—Le di una orden directa y se negó a obedecer.

— ¿Es cierto que le ordenaste matar a una mujer?— preguntó Thor.

—Era una bruja, una descendiente de la luna, del reino de las hadas, no era humana— gruñó Odín.

—Era humana, se llama Elizabeth y fue la mujer a quien amé—

Odín se quedó pensando sacó una daga de sus vestiduras y se acercó a nosotros. Instintivamente puse a Bella detrás de mí.

—Vamos a probar en primer lugar si eres lo que dicen— me ofreció su mano. Elevé la mía sin tocarlo, más arriba de mi muñeca, en mi antebrazo hizo un corte perfectamente recto. La sangre apareció, viscosa y extraña como siempre. Cuando era niño y Carlisle me llevó a una de las Galias mientras jugaba con unos niños caímos. Todos tenían una sangre roja brillante mientras que la mía era más oscura y parecía negruzca. Muchos se rieron y me decían que tenía sangre de jabalí.

—Tiene el color adecuado. Pero esta piel es extraña, ¿sangre de Dragón?—me preguntó.

—Fafnir— dije con seguridad. Él sonrió.

—No es del todo humano. Puede permanecer aquí si eso es lo que deseas hijo— miró a Thor.

—Yo no me separaré de Bella— dije con firmeza. Odín se giró a verme.

— ¿Bella? Ah, Brunild. Pues ella va a tener que volver, tú sin embargo eres de mi casta, te quiero peleando conmigo— su voz era suave.

—Sólo pelearé por ella—dije tratando de no mostrar emociones en mi hablar.

—Padre, te he respetado y obedecido siempre. Jamás me he enfrentado a ti ni he desafiado tu poder. Si él es mi hijo ¿Por qué trataste de matarlo?— Thor avanzó unos pasos.

—Yo jamás he tratado de matar a tu hijo, ni siquiera sabía que habías amado a una humana. Esa mujer había incitado a los hombres a servir a las hadas, era la esposa de un rey pagano, organizaba orgías— Odín empezaba a enfurecerse.

—Elizabeth era pura cuando la tomé— Thor habló con nostalgia.

—Actué por un llamado, encontré un castillo en llamas producto de una orgía, eso debía ser arrasado. Loky me ayudó…— Odín se giró de pronto a mirar a uno de los dioses que nos miraba de forma divertida. – ¿Tú sabías esto?— el suelo retumbó ante esa pregunta. Loky también tembló pero no perdió el buen humor.

—Quizás solo un poco— dijo con voz ligera.

— ¿Sabías que tenía un hijo en la tierra?— lo encaró Thor.

—Eres muy predecible amigo. Oíste un canto y caíste como un hombre. Quise ayudar a que esto no se vuelva contra ti. Pero ella no obedeció— señaló a Bella.

—Tú sabías todo. Fuiste quien decidió el castigo de Brunild—Thor no salía de su asombro. —Elizabeth estuvo todo este tiempo encerrada en Maldoror ¿fuiste tú quien la mantuvo allí?

— ¿Cómo podría?, yo he estado aquí por mucho tiempo— dijo con despreocupación.

—Aro, el rey y vidente de los vikingos de esa zona me dijo que Odín le pidió mantener a Elizabeth en el castillo— habló Bella con una voz suave y serena.

—Yo no le ordené aquello ¿Loky?— el aludido pegó un salto.

— ¿No era bueno que Thor vuelva a visitar a esa dama verdad?— dijo el dios irreverente.

—Has actuado en un tema delicado sin consultar a nadie, has ocultado información y has puesto la vida de uno de mis descendientes en peligro. Te ordeno que permanezcas en Niflheim el reino del frio y la nieve por una temporada, muy larga. No quiero verte por aquí— gritó Odín.

—Lo que usted diga mi señor— Loky hizo una reverencia pero no se movió.

—Gran dios— dijo Bella titubeante.

—Serás restaurada a tu antiguo cargo, desobedeciste pero salvaste con ello la vida del hijo de mi hijo—Empecé a desesperarme, si Bella era otra vez una Valkiria no podría estar conmigo. Aunque tal vez eso a ella le gustaría.

—Gracias. Pero tengo algo más que informarle mi señor. A mi destierro me acompañó la más joven de las nornas, por voluntad propia. Ella recordó hace poco su ultima profecía a cerca del Ragnarok "El fin está cerca. Un híbrido será el único que pueda derrotar al gran dios, una mezcla de sangres reales una criatura invencible, al que nada traspase. Sin corazón y sin alma. Llegará el día en el que la Tierra y el Mundo de los Dioses sean uno solo. Y todo arderá, todo arderá— Bella recitó los versos con una dulzura que jamás le oí, parecía que quería quitarle importancia a su revelación.

—Lo he escuchado antes— dijo Odín sin demora. –Estoy al tanto de cada una de las profecías, hasta de la más pequeña de mis nornas— él sonrió un poco.

—Si gran dios. Pero ella, me reveló también que Angrboda dejó Asgard llevando el hijo de un dios en sus entrañas— Odín la miró ofuscado.

—Eso es… una verdadera revelación— entonces vi a Loky abandonar la sala, nadie más se percató de eso. —Heimdall, te encomiendo a ti que localices a esa giganta, parte inmediatamente en su búsqueda— ordenó Odín, el dios hizo una reverencia y se marchó presuroso.

—Padre, en vista que se ha probado mi familiaridad con este joven, quisiera decidir sobre sus destino y el de su compañera— Thor se adelantó mientras que Odín permanecía pensando.

—Está bien. Que tu juicio sea respetado. Hay mucho que restaurar aquí— dio unos pasos hacia adelante y posó su pesada mano en uno de mis hombros.

—Me hubiera gustado combatir a tu lado, pero estoy seguro que no hay nada en el cielo o en la tierra que te obligue a hacer aquello que no deseas— me sonrió y salió presuroso seguido por una gran legión de dioses.

En aquella sala de descomunales proporciones solo quedamos Thor, Bella y yo.

—Podría devolverte tú anterior puesto así como a tu amiga— empezó Thor mirando a Bella. –Pero creo que lo rechazaras— esperaba una respuesta.

—Gracias señor de los rayos, pero mi lealtad ya no está con los Aesir ahora— dijo ella sonriendo.

—Puedo notarlo. Entonces es a ti a quien debo preguntar, hijo mío. ¿Deseas quedarte aquí, en la morada de los dioses o regresar al mundo de los hombres? No decidas por las ataduras, tu madre está bien ya me encargué de ello. Asgard te ofrece múltiples oportunidades y un lugar especial para ser recordado por los hombres. Yo te enseñaría a usar los elementos y a dirigir el curso de los diversos mundos. En la tierra sin embargo serías libre de elegir tu camino, cada hombre tiene esa facultad, pero es una vida corta— Sentí la mano de Bella sujetar con más fuerza la mía.

—No tengo que pensarlo— dije decididamente.

—Es tu parte humana la que habla con premura pero a veces nuestros primeros impulsos son los correctos— miré a Bella que me sonreía.

—Decidimos vivir esa corta e intensa vida humana, no más, no menos— Thor sonrió.

—Lamentablemente deberé quitar sus memorias antes de volverlos a la tierra — me sobresalté. –Calma, hay fuerzas contra las que no se puede luchar ni con magia, sólo perderán el recuerdo de lo que presenciaron aquí— asentí, era lo justo. –Los dejaré, exactamente en el lugar que los encontré— me giré hacia Bella y le tomé ambas manos, su sonrisa me decía que había hecho lo correcto.

Fuimos otra vez envueltos por una blanca nube, en ningún momento cerré los ojos y no los aparté de la mujer que amaba con toda el alma.

Pronto sentí un frío penetrante

¿Había dicho en el lugar que los encontré?


	21. REGRESO

**CAPITULO 21**

**REGRESO**

**JASPER**

Las cosas cada día se ponían peor. Hace casi una luna que ellos desaparecieron y no podía aún ordenar nada. Quiero creer que volverán, pero la vida sigue con sus problemas y sus guerras. Para eso necesito realizar el funeral de Edward y Bella pero Alice no me deja. Y tengo a todos los ejércitos acampando en las afueras del castillo.

El de Xantia llegó hace unos días y se niegan a marcharse sin su rey, el de Burgundia espera por mí y el de Islandia aguarda a su reina.

—No puedo dilatar más esto— convoqué a Emmett, Alice y Rosalie para deliberar. –Esperaré que sea luna llena y partiré con mi ejército, mis tierras están desprotegidas. Hay que decidir— quería que me ayudaran.

—Pues márchate si quieres— me retó Alice. Creí que me perdonaría pero ella cada día estaba más triste por Bella.

—Mi ejército y yo seguiremos en pie esperando por la reina, no permitiré que la des por muerta— exigió Emmett.

—Rosalie, tú eres la reina de Xantia— le dije buscando ayuda en mi hermana.

—He pedido la anulación de esa boda, y aunque no me sea concedida dudo mucho que el ejército me obedezca. Jasper, ellos no me han jurado fidelidad, me casé aquí y no en Xantia, ni siquiera me ven como su reina— suspiró.

—Al igual que ustedes quisiera creer que ellos volverán pero el tiempo corre, no podemos sentarnos a esperar por algo que no sabemos…

—Ellos volverán pronto, lo he visto— sonrió Alice de pronto que hacía rato estaba concentrada.

— ¿Cuándo es pronto?— pregunté.

—Pronto— dijo simplemente haciendo un lindo puchero.

—No puedo dirigir tres reinos con eso— empezaba a exasperarme

—Tú no dirigías este reino, ni el de Xantia. A duras penas te sentabas en tu trono de Burgundia— me retó nuevamente esa pequeña criatura. Me giré a verla, enfurecido pero no podía mantener esa postura por mucho, su rostro me desarmaba.

—Si para la luna llena no regresan, mi ejército y yo partiremos, eres libre de ir conmigo o quedarte Rosalie— mi hermana esbozó una leve sonrisa.

.

.

**ROSALIE**

Alice y yo ahora nos llevábamos mejor. Ella me apoyó mucho cuando Victoria se suicidó, a pesar de todo Victoria fue mi nana por muchos años y siempre me cuidó. Ese anillo la volvió loca, dos días después que la encerraron amaneció colgada en su celda.

Lo que me entristecía era la lejanía de Emmett. Parecía siempre tan formal, ya no me hablaba como antes, ni sonreía cerca de mí. Algunas veces había creído ver cierta mirada de dolor pero se recomponía y se mostraba serio.

Me sentía fuera de lugar, en un reino que apenas conocía. Sola. No era nada fácil para mí. Necesitaba que Edward y Bella regresen para poner todo en claro. Y pedirles perdón a ambos por lo que hice.

.

.

**ALICE**

El día de la luna llena, muy temprano me desperté al oír chapoteos en el lago. Debía estar casi congelado ¿Quién podría nadar allí?

Me asomé a la ventana para ver a mi amiga y a Edward saliendo de las aguas. Tomé dos mantas y bajé las escaleras mientras les avisaba a todos a voz en cuello.

— ¡Han vuelto! ¡Han vuelto!— estaba en los últimos escalones cuando me encontré a Jasper, se veía ojeroso y parecía haber pasado la noche en vela. Me tiré a sus brazos y sentí un ligero olor a alcohol.

—Alice— me miró con ternura. Estaba tan eufórica que le planté un beso en los labios, ya no me podía resistir más.

—Date prisa, han regresado no quiero que mi amiga muera de frio, le tiré una de mas mantas y lo apuré para a que me siguiera.

Los encontramos caminando abrazados y tiritando de frío.

— ¡Bella!— llegó corriendo Emmett con algunas pieles. –Parecen un par de aves remojadas, encenderé la chimenea principal— salió corriendo en dirección al salón.

—Bienvenidos— dijo Jasper muy formal al verlos de la mano, a pesar de haberlos casi envuelto en mantas y pieles ambos no se soltaban.

— ¿Esto es humor divino o simple distracción?— Edward miraba absorto a Bella, creo que ni se percató que estábamos a su lado.

—Creo que tu padre te ha jugado una buena broma— le contestó ella. — ¡Alice! Estoy tan feliz— me revolvió el cabello.

—Creímos que no volverían— Jasper seguía serio mirándolos sonreír.

—Sólo tu dudaste, yo te dije que regresarían— le sonreí y por fin logré que gesticulara un gesto agradable.

— ¿De qué hablan si nos fuimos hace apenas unas horas?— se quejó Edward terminando de envolver a Bella y abrazándola.

—Fue una luna que han estado ausentes— le corrigió Jasper.

— ¿Tanto? ¿Y mi madre?— preguntó Edward de vuelta.

—Le he dado hierbas para que descanse, estos últimos días ha estado algo intranquila— les sonreí.

Avanzamos en silencio, me apegué tanto como pude a Jasper para que quitara esa cara de solemnidad.

—Te vendría bien sonreír un poco— me miró por un momento y sonrió más ampliamente. –Eso es, deja de lado tus tontos prejuicios, sólo… disfruta— me ofreció su brazo el cual acepté gustosa.

Rosalie les servía unas bebidas calientes a los recién llegados, hasta Elizabeth se había levantado y bajaba las escaleras.

— ¿Edward?— lo miraba expectante.

—Mamá— miré hacia otro lado porque no quería llorar, siempre me emocionan los encuentros y las despedidas.

—Alice… yo, te pido que me perdones…— mi rey se veía hermoso cuando hablaba de corazón.

—No hay nada que perdonar, entiendo, estuvo mal lo que hiciste pero he tratado de comprender tu actitud.

—Alice, cásate conmigo, quiero que seas mi reina— sino me hubiera tomado de la mano me desmayaba, sólo necesitaba una última prueba para saber si su amor por mí era más grande que el amor por sí mismo.

—Sólo si dejas tu reino. Abdica y seré tu esposa— se quedó mudo por un momento, bajó la mirada pero no vi que dudara. Pronto me miró.

—No voy a perderte otra vez. Si quieres vivir en un bosque o en una montaña te seguiré— lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Sí me amaba.

—No es necesario, acepto casarme contigo…— creo que lo dije demasiado alto porque escuché a Emmett reír.

— ¿He oído bien? ¿Te vas a casar con mi esposo?— Bella se acercó muy seria pero a unos pasos de nosotros sonrió, me solté de Jasper y corrí hacia ella.

—Lo siento amiga, así son las cosas ¿Me da permiso?— le hice caritas.

—Claro que si, tenía algo que decirte pero… ya no lo recuerdo— dijo tratando de hacer memoria.

— ¿Ahora si nos van a explicar a donde fueron?— preguntó Emmett.

—No… no lo sé— Edward estaba algo aturdido.

.

.

**EMMETT**

Había evitado a Rosalie todo este tiempo. No podía dejar que mis sentimientos se hicieran evidentes. Ella era una mujer casada. Y Edward era mi amigo.

Jasper estaba decidido a irse. No sabía qué hacer, yo le era fiel a mi reina, no permitiría que el ejército de Islandia siguiera a Jasper. Cómo tampoco le permitiría que toque una sola de las joyas del reino. Así me cueste la vida.

Alice decía que Edward y Bella volverían pero yo tenía mis dudas. Vi a Edward muerto, sé que los dioses lo pueden todo pero el tiempo pasaba y ellos no volvían, le creo a la enana pero soy un hombre práctico. Esperaría a la luna nueva para decidir.

Una noche en que no podía dormir escuché que algo era arrojado al lago, me levanté de la cama para observar. Cuál sería mi sorpresa al ver a mi reina y a Edward tomados de la mano, empapados. De inmediato tomé todas las pieles que pude y salí a recibirlos. Alice también corría como yo a ayudarlos.

Después de hacerlos entrar en el salón encendí la chimenea, mientras escuchaba los cuchicheos de Alice y Jasper. Era evidente que ese par se amaba. Me habría escandalizado que el rey estuviera enamorado de la enana sino tuviera la certeza que mi reina estaba enamorada de Edward. Pero Edward estaba casado con Rosalie, la mujer que yo amaba. Todo era un enredo. Apenas entendía lo que pasaba, no quería razonarlo porque mi cabeza iba a explotar.

— ¿Ahora si nos van a explicar a donde fueron?— les pregunté a los recién llegados.

A mí esto de la magia no me convence. Sé que mis señoras de Islandia son seres divinos, nunca les pregunté de dónde venían, esa no era mi labor. Yo era una máquina de guerra, no un sabio. Seguía órdenes, pocas veces me vi en este dilema no saber qué hacer.

Lo que me faltaba, ni Edward ni Bella recordaban dónde estuvieron. O no lo querían decir.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Después de llegar a Islandia, mi mente se nubló. Los recuerdos en la morada de los dioses se fueron volviendo cada vez más tenues. Mientras más trataba de recordar menos podía.

Tenía a Bella a mi lado y eso era suficiente. Debíamos poner todo en orden para poder vivir nuestras vidas. Ahora que había recuperado mis recuerdos con Bella, nada me alejaría de su lado.

—Los dioses han velado nuestros recuerdos— respondió Bella a las múltiples preguntas.

—Lo más importante ahora es aclarar lo que sucede aquí— los mire uno a uno. Mi madre se sentó e hizo señas para que todos la siguiéramos.

—Sé que sois jóvenes, incluso ustedes— miró a Alice y a Bella. —Jóvenes en cuanto a sus sentimientos. Si algo me ha enseñado la vida es que si ocultas algo te arriesgas a una larga cadena de mentiras— Rosalie sollozó. Todos volteamos a mirarla.

—Yo debo hablar primero— se adelantó. Me miró con algo de miedo. –Jasper y Edward ya lo saben, yo se los confesé— ahora era a Bella a quien miraba. –Yo… yo le di a Edward una poción para que me amara. Victoria, mi nana, la preparó— Bella la miraba tranquila.

—Malditas brujas— gritó Alice. Jasper la miró. –Tú no sabes cómo Bella esperaba a Edward. Y cuando llegó ni siquiera la reconocía, siempre pensamos que ustedes dos se habían confabulado— nos acusó.

—Alice, deja que Rosalie termine de hablar— pidió Bella.

—Gracias. Debía darle la poción cada noche pero dejé de hacerlo y Edward empezó a recordar. Yo no quería que estuviese conmigo por un bebedizo, no era mi intención hacerlo olvidar, sólo quería ser reina— Rosalie se echo a llorar.

—Creo que todos hemos callado, ocultado, mentido o fingido. Es cierto, yo creí que Edward me había usado. Lo reconocí cuando me venció suplantando a Jasper y por despecho acepté casarme— reconoció Bella.

—Reconozco mi parte de culpa. Vine a este reino un día, fingiendo ser otra persona. Y luego regresé con una artimaña para hacerme de la corona. Yo actué por ambición— confesó Jasper.

—No será fácil empezar otra vez, después de todo lo que hemos hecho. Pero estamos juntos y tenemos una nueva oportunidad— Alice nos sonrió. –Vamos, debemos ser sinceros, no debe haber más secretos entre nosotros. ¿Emmett tú tienes algo que confesar o estás aquí nada más de relleno?— retó al general.

— ¿Qué? Bueno, yo amo a la reina Rosalie. Y soy un tonto por hacerlo. Perdóneme mi reina Bella, sé que es la hermana del rey Jasper y está casada con el rey de Xantia que está enamorado de usted— Alice y Bella rieron al ver a Emmett tan confundido. Rosalie bajó la mirada.

—Emmett, gracias por confesar algo tan importante— le sonrió Bella. –Tienes razón, yo amo a Edward y él me ama a mí. Alice ama a Jasper y creo que él también la ama. Pero no sabemos los sentimientos de Rosalie. Por eso debemos ser cautos— Bella habló con dulzura.

Todos miramos a Rosalie, quien sin decir nada se acercó a Emmett y tomó su mano.

—Tus sentimientos son correspondidos Emmett— Todos nos miramos felices.

.

.

**ALICE**

Saltaría de felicidad por todo el palacio si Jasper no me tuviera de la mano. Nuestros sentimientos estaban claros para todos. Tenía razón Elizabeth si se oculta algo luego no podemos parar las mentiras. Ya no me iba a callar nada.

—Entonces ¿Qué haremos?— pregunté. — ¿Cada oveja con su pareja?—les sonreí.

—No es tan fácil pequeña— Jasper volvía a ser el mismo aburrido. Esa cara de solemnidad se la iba a quitar pronto. —Las decisiones que tomemos afectan a varios reinos. Debemos ser cautos y actuar prudentemente— ¿Pero qué le pasaba? Un minuto me dice que dejará su reino por mí y al siguiente que hay que ser prudentes. Después de todo lo que pasó, al diablo con la prudencia.

—Sí es fácil. Edward ama a Bella y ella a él. ¿No te diste cuenta que casi mueren por negar eso?

—Amor, no me refiero eso. Los sentimientos son innegables, yo estaba hablando de…

— ¡Poder!— lo interrumpió Bella. —Poder, riquezas, ejército, alianzas… no debes juzgarlo Alice. Jasper no sólo piensa en lo que siente, sino en lo que le ocurrirá todo su reino. Eso es lo que diferencia a un buen rey. Lo sé porque también me preocupa cada uno de los habitantes de Islandia— que tal lección me dieron ambos. No debía ser tan egoísta. Tenían razón.

.

.

**BELLA**

Nos tocaba ahora decidir lo que sería mejor para todos y eso incluía los habitantes de los tres reinos en juego. No podíamos ser infantiles y actuar como si fuésemos a repartirnos un pastel.

—Edward y yo nos iremos por un tiempo— lo miré esperando que confirmara lo que dije. Necesitaba un largo tiempo con él. Viajando por el mundo, conociendo todo aquello que me había perdido en estos años. Mi general sabría reemplazarme.

—Sí que lo necesitamos, el mundo es un lugar enorme y queremos conocerlo— dijo mirándome. Le sonreí, parecía que leía mi mente. Estar con él libre de la responsabilidad de un reino era todo lo que quería en este momento.

—Xantia e Islandia no pueden quedar sin reyes— nos hizo ver Jasper.

—Yo no pienso volver a gobernar Islandia, mi parte aquí ha terminado. El general será un excelente rey, estoy segura— la cara de Emmett no tenía precio.

— ¿Qué? No, no…— mi gran amigo, quien sin preguntar jamás me siguió en cuanta batalla inicié, era el indicado para ser el nuevo rey. Era mi mano derecha en el gobierno del reino, quién mejor que él para ocupar mi lugar.

—Jasper ¿Podrías hacerte cargo de Xantia unos meses?— preguntó Edward.

—Se los debo a ambos. Bella, perdóname por todo lo que te hice pasar, por las mentiras y las discusiones, espero que me aceptes, como un hermano— sonrió. Sólo ver la enorme sonrisa de Alice también me hizo sonreír. Si Jasper la hacía feliz, aprendería a quererlo como un hermano y a respetarlo.

—Podemos ser hermanos, pero si vuelves a lastimar a Alice te colgaré de la torre más alta de tu castillo— le sonreí pero él no pareció disfrutar la broma, Alice en cambio soltó una fuerte carcajada y Edward ahogó la suya.

— ¿Yo rey? ¿Yo? Pero, pero…— Emmett seguía sin podérselo creer.

— ¡General! Asumirá el reinado de Islandia, es una orden— le dije con firmeza, creo que a mi gran amigo no debía darle mucho a pensar.

— ¡Sí señora!— se levantó haciéndome una reverencia.

—Tranquilo grandote, serás un gran rey— lo alentó Alice.

—Estoy seguro de ello— Edward fue a felicitarlo.

—Pero… y la reina y Alice. No quiero quedarme sólo— Emmett parecía triste.

—Yo no te dejaré solo— Rosalie se acercó un poco a él. Parecía tan tímida.

Emmett sonrió. Qué bueno que por fin entendía. Edward y yo necesitábamos viajar un poco ya luego regresaríamos a hacernos cargo de Xantia, Jasper y Alice serían los reyes de Burgundia y mi general tendría un reino que gobernar. Y estaba segura que lo haría muy bien.

—Edward y Bella necesitan dormir un poco, creo que empezaré los arreglos para las nuevas uniones. Hay papeles que firmar, contratos que anular y muchos decretos que hacer públicos— por primera vez vi una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Jasper. Alice quería saltar de alegría.

— ¿Nuevas uniones?— Emmett parecía sorprendido nuevamente. Sí que algunos hombres eran lentos, mi general podía derrotar a cinco hombres juntos en lucha cuerpo a cuerpo pero no podía procesar una idea. Y dudo mucho que tuviera el valor de pedirle matrimonio a Rosalie.

—La coronación de Emmett va primero, luego lo demás— ordené. Tomé a Edward de una mano y lo arrastré escaleras arriba. Estaba muy cansada, ir y volver de la morada de los dioses no era un viajecillo simple.


	22. FINAL

**CAPITULO 22**

**FINAL**

**ALICE**

Jasper se encerró a redactar contratos y edictos, él era muy bueno en esas artes de la escritura. Elizabeth y yo salimos a buscar un bonito lugar para las ceremonias. Algo retirado y romántico.  
Bella me dio que pensar al decidir que Emmett debía ser coronado lo más rápido posible, supongo yo que para que tome el valor de pedirle a Rosalie que se case con él… ¿O tal vez para cumplir el sueño de Rose de casarse con un rey? ¿O para que la rubia tenga menos poder en el gobierno de Islandia? Por lo que fuere, estaba bien, mientras ella y Emmett sean felices.

— ¿Te parece este un buen lugar? El clima ha mejorado mucho, no lloverá en varios días— me sonrió Elizabeth. Era una alegría verla nuevamente tan vital. Sus heridas fueron sanadas hace tiempo pero el no tener a su hijo cerca, no la había dejado mejorar, ahora que Edward había vuelto ella irradiaba vitalidad.  
Me pregunto si Thor volverá a buscarla alguna vez. Ella ya no tenía la belleza de la juventud pero a cambio de eso los años le habían dado sabiduría. Creo que nunca sabré la respuesta.

—Si, es el lugar perfecto. Nosotros aquí, el ejército allá al oeste y toda la gente del pueblo detrás. Hay que hacer muchos arreglos, llamaré a Emmett para que me preste guerreros, necesitamos remover estas rocas, fabricar asientos para la gente, un gran altar, un lugar allá para los niños que nos cantarán. ¡Estoy tan feliz!— la abracé.

—Y yo. Soy feliz por mi hijo. Él ha crecido mucho, lo puedo ver pero es un buen hombre, gracias a Carlisle. Y tal vez con suerte pronto tenga nietos que criar y consentir, esa sería mi mayor alegría— dijo tomando algunas flores.

— ¿Qué te parece si llenamos todo el altar de flores? Y el suelo de pétalos, como su hubiesen caído del cielo— me imaginaba caminar hacia el altar sin zapatos por una senda de pétalos de flores blancas.

— ¡Divino! Quizás podríamos colocar los estandartes de cada uno de los reinos detrás del altar…— nos entretuvimos todo el día planeando la decoración. Y no pensé en nada más que en mi boda.

Pero había algo que me entristecía un poco. Apenas me case seré la reina de Burgundia y Bella la reina de Xantia. Ya no habrá más Bella y Alice. Sé que nuestra amistad nunca terminará pero viviremos separadas.

.

.

**EMMETT**

El rey Jasper ordenó que el sastre real me confeccionara un traje de gala para la coronación. Voy a verme como un bufón vestido de seda. Eso no era para mí, yo quería luchas, combate, no gobernar.

Tal vez era la única forma de estar a la altura de Rosalie y poder pedir su mano. Siendo general yo no me atrevería, un rey, era otra cosa. Estaba seguro que Bella lo hizo para darme valor. Ella era la criatura más extraña que yo conocía, más que Alice. La enana es una loca pero Bella pensaba de forma muy compleja.

Rosalie… cuánto la amaba y no me podía creer que fuera correspondido. Ella me lo dijo, lo confesó. No veo la hora de poder hacerla mi esposa, mi reina.

—General, ya están listos los edictos, ¿Podría publicarlos en toda Islandia?— pidió el rey Jasper. Recibí los escritos muy orgulloso, en Islandia todo mundo sabía leer, hasta las mujeres y los niños. Eso no cambiaría cuando yo sea el nuevo rey, ya estaba haciendo planes para crear lugares de enseñanza especializada, como construir barcos, molinos, enormes graneros para el invierno. Debía preocuparme también por las mujeres, ellas no podía quedar relegadas a la crianza de los niños, si algo me había enseñado este tiempo con ella y Alice es que la mujer es tan o más inteligente que el hombre. Y algunas como mi reina, son fuertes. Los centros de enseñanza debían ser para todos. Me gustaría ver mujeres de Islandia navegando por el mundo. Serían las nuevas Valkirias.

—Hola Emmett— la reina, o casi ex reina, Rosalie paseaba por los jardines. No sabía que decirle. ¿Tomará a mal que le hable de nosotros? ¿Debo esperar a que su contrato matrimonial sea absuelto?

—Buen día mi reina— la saludé respetuosamente.

—Me alegra saber que pronto serás rey— sonrió. — ¿Qué estás haciendo?— preguntó mirando las gruesas hojas que tenía en mis manos.

—Gracias. Son edictos reales, todo el pueblo sabrá ahora las buenas nuevas— le mostré.

—Pero ¿Los habitantes aquí saben leer?— preguntó triste.

—Por supuesto. Aprenden desde niños, no somos un país bárbaro, en mi reino hay maestros que enseñan a leer, a escribir y algunas lenguas de tierra firme también.

— ¿Incluso las mujeres?

—Desde luego mi reina, si ellas no aprenden quien les enseñará en casa a los niños— sonreí al ver su expresión satisfecha.

—Sabes Emmett, creo que me gustaría quedarme a vivir aquí— por Odín, me estaba coqueteando. ¿Qué hago? ¿Qué le digo?

No soy hombre de romances, no sé cortejar, ni recitar poesía como los juglares. Lo mío es la guerra. Soy un guerrero que protege la paz. Pero el momento era propicio para el amor, lo sentía en mi corazón, lo sentía en los ojos azules que me miraban. Ella esperaba algo de mí, quizás eran altas sus expectativas, un ángel como ella debió haber inspirado cientos de poemas y canciones en todo el mundo. Y yo no tenía ni una sola joya que ofrecerle.

Saqué mi espada, me arrodillé y se la ofrecí con ambas manos.

—Mi amada Rosalie, mi ángel. Me arrodillo ante ti, acepta la espada que me acompañó en tantas batallas, como símbolo de mi rendición eterna. Te ofrezco mi armadura y mi coraza porque tú descubriste el verdadero hombre que hay en mí. Rendido ante ti te ofrezco lo que soy, mi amor y mi pasión, mi vida entera. ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?— temblaba esperando su respuesta. Ni siquiera los vikingos me hicieron temblar así jamás.

—Acepto Emmett— respondió con una sonrisa, tomando mí arma. —Acepto al hombre, acepto al guerrero. No pido más que eso— me extendió una mano invitándome a tomarla y ponerme de pie.

Me aventuré a darle un beso para sellar el juramento que tácitamente acababa de hacerle. Por ella pelearía ahora, por ella quería un reino mejor.

.

.

**JASPER**

Desde la ventana del despacho vi a mi hermana y a Emmett. Él la quería, estaba seguro que viviría para hacerla feliz. Un gran sentimiento de paz me llegó. Rosalie era mi única familia. Siempre viviría con el remordimiento de haber acabado con la vida de mi verdadero padre, James. Victoria también había muerto y con ellos se terminaron los malos tiempos.

Era hora de firmar las absoluciones de los contratos matrimoniales, de la coronación de Emmett como rey de Islandia y luego nuestros respectivos matrimonios. Y Alice estaría para siempre conmigo.

Edward y Bella despertaron unas horas después, tuve que hablar con los dos juntos ya que parecía que no podrían vivir separados ni un minuto del día. Los documentos quedaron listos, ya nada me unía a Bella y Edward ya no era más el esposo de mi hermana.

Dos días después asistimos a la coronación del general. El país entero festejaba, de todas partes vinieron trayendo alimentos, bebidas y música. Las mujeres, sobretodo, se veían radiantes.

Bella hizo los honores y le cedió la corona. En algo tuvo razón Victoria, después de todo, mi hermana sí se casaría con un rey.

Traté de hablar con Alice pero apenas le podía seguirle el paso, parecía un pequeño remolino de vitalidad. Corría de un lado a otro organizando las bodas. Creo que era mejor organizadora que yo. Y debía recordar darle un puesto importante en el gobierno de Burgundia, ella no era una mujer como las que yo conocía. No era sumisa, ni obedecía sin replicar.

—Tengo unos minutos ahora mismo Rosalie se está probando su vestido, debo ir a verla. ¿Dime mi amor?— me miró con sus pequeños y almendrados ojos.

—Te amo— le deje de corazón. Hasta ahora no lo había pronunciado tan formalmente. En su rostro se formó la más hermosa de las sonrisas.

—Como yo a ti— saltó ágilmente y se prendió de mí hasta lograr besarme. La tomé entre mis brazos, no veía la hora de estar juntos, tranquilos en mi palacio de Burgundia.

.

.

**ROSALIE**

Caminaba tan feliz entre los jardines dónde conocí a Emmett no hace mucho. Hoy no hacía frío, la suave capa de hielo había desaparecido, pronto brotarían nuevas flores y plantas.

Mi sonrisa no se borraba, ni cuando dormía. Ya no tenía sobre mí ese terrible peso que antes llevaba. Había confesado mis culpas, Edward y Bella me habían perdonado. Emmett me confesó que me amaba y me pidió matrimonio de una forma que ni siquiera en libros jamás leí.

Y en unas horas sería su esposa y la reina de este lugar tan hermoso. Era frío y casi todo el tiempo estaba nublado pero me gustaba, por mi Emmett viviría hasta en una cueva.

—Flores para usted reina Rosalie— se acercaron unas niñas del pueblo.

—Gracias— las acepté y las pequeñas con cabelleras doradas corrieron jugando entre ellas. Sí, este era mi hogar, aquí vería crecer a mis hijos.

— ¡Rose!— era Emmett, había dejado su yelmo y su armadura, traía un traje hermoso de piel. Se veía tan bien.

— ¿Pasa algo?— pregunté cuando llegó hasta mí.

—Sí, sólo quería que sepas lo feliz que me haces, dentro de unas horas serás mi esposa y yo el hombre más afortunado del mundo— hablaba tan rápido que me eché a reír.

— ¡Emmett! ¡Aléjate de ella! ¡Ni un beso! ¡Nada!— gritó Alice que apareció caminando tan rápido como podía.

Sonreí al verla molesta, Emmett aprovechó para robarme un beso y salió corriendo.

—Ya sabía yo que esa corona no iba a hacerlo un hombre, aún es un niño. Aquí en Islandia es costumbre que los novios no se besen antes de la ceremonia, el mismo día de su boda. Pero el tontorrón ese me retó a que podía hacerlo, ahora no habrá quien lo detenga voy a decirle a Bella que le dé un escarmiento— me eché a reír otra vez. Ver a Emmett haciendo travesuras y a Alice molesta era algo insólito.

—Pero él es el rey— le dije todavía riéndome.

— ¡Un cuerno! Será el rey de las tonterías porque siempre está haciendo locuras. Voy a decirle a Bella porque amenazó con esconderle la ropa interior a Edward— no pude soportarlo más y otra vez reí. Ellos eran tan amigos, habían compartido muchas cosas en estos años. Ahora que se separarían seguro que Emmett las echaría de menos.

Espero que el tiempo nos vuelva a reunir alguna vez, como somos ahora. Amigos.

.

.

**EDWARD**

Ver a Bella vestida en pieles blancas me trajo tantos recuerdos. Su sonrisa, su andar misterioso, toda ella hacía que el mundo se detuviera para mí. Caminaba junto a Alice y Rosalie pero mis ojos estaban en los suyos.

El suelo estaba cubierto con finos pétalos blancos, en los árboles a la entrada del bosque colgaban ramos de flores, cintas y algunos frutos.

Mi madre estaba en primera fila, todo el día anduvo tras de mí, vigilando que mi atuendo esté bien puesto, que mi corona esté pulida, incluso trató de peinarme. Yo sabía que quería recuperar los años perdidos. Habíamos pasado largas horas caminando mientras le contaba muchas de las cosas que me sucedieron con Carlisle. Se alegró mucho cuando supo que conocí a tía Esme en Avalon. Y me dio la idea de viajar con ella y Bella a esa isla misteriosa. Allí debía estar Carlisle, lo extrañaba mucho. Él es mi padre, quien me educó y me enseñó todo lo que sé.

Bella llegó a mi lado y todos los demás pensamientos que pudiera tener simplemente se esfumaron. Le ofrecí mi mano, con ella mi vida entera. Bella aceptó, sellamos formalmente nuestra unión en una ceremonia donde ninguno de los dos apartó los ojos del otro.

.

.

**BELLA**

Pasamos una deliciosa noche de bodas pero no podíamos quedarnos más.

Mi tiempo aquí se había terminado yo debía irme con Edward, decidí seguirlo por el mundo. Dónde él me llevase sería feliz.

Alice y yo nos dimos un largo abrazo, ella y Jasper partirían en unos días a su reino.

—Burgundia no está tan lejos de Xantia, podré ir a visitarte— me aseguró.

—Mantén en armonía tu relación, tal vez a tu marido no le agrade que te alejes de tu reino— le sonreí.

— ¡No puedo creer que digas eso! ¿Ahora vas a ser una mujer sumisa?— me lanzó su mirada más burlona.

—Ahora tengo un Señor— contuve mis emociones.

— ¡Bella! Si, cuando vaya a visitarte te encuentro cocinando para tu marido, voy a armarte un escándalo— amenazó. –Somos fuertes, somos divinas, yo iré a verte cuando tenga ganas, ya quisiera ver si Jasper es capaz de detenerme— bufó.

—"Mi marido" es un dios Alice— le presumí.

—Semi dios. No sea que se le suba a la cabeza a Edward— estaba molesta.

—Amiga, tú sabes que no hay hombre ni dios sobre la tierra capaz de doblegarnos— sonreí. –Iré a verte y espero que vengas a visitarme tan seguido como puedas.

Despedirme de Alice fue de veras duro. Tendría que acostumbrarme a su ausencia pero me consolaba que ella sería mucho más feliz ahora que cuando vivíamos juntas.

Dejamos las costas de Islandia en una embarcación enorme. No pude evitar que una lágrima se me escapara. Y no era de tristeza, solo de añoranza. Por todo el tiempo que viví allí, por darme la oportunidad de vivir tantas cosas maravillosas.

Ser una mujer humana es lo mejor que pudieron darme los dioses. Una mujer con la capacidad de sentir tantas emociones y sentimientos. Porque el corazón de mujer que latía en mi pecho, ese corazón de guerrera, de amiga y amante era poderoso. Capaz de sostener un imperio y de amar sin medida.

Marchamos dos días con el ejército de Xantia, cada uno de sus integrantes me juraron lealtad después de mi boda con su rey. Y caminaban entonando canticos a para mí.

_Larga vida nuestra hermosas reina,_  
_Que los dioses le concedan _  
_Vida eterna._  
_Con el corazón, nuestra devoción_  
_Viva la reina de Xantia._  
_Señora y soberana_  
_De nuestras almas y voluntades_  
_Por ella combatimos_  
_Por ella conquistamos_

Las voces se perdían en el viento. Me halagaba que me hubieren aceptado cómo su reina, incluso al estar la madre de Edward presente, Elizabeth, quien antes fue su reina.

El ejercito continuó su camino a Xantia, dirigidos por el su general, nosotros nos dirigimos hacia Avalon, a visitar a aquel mago del que tanto me hablaba mi esposo. Elizabeth pasaría una buena temporada allí, al lado de su hermana.

En tres lunas regresaríamos Edward y yo al reino, no sin antes echar un vistazo al mundo, no con afán de conquista, ni expansión de territorio. No como un rey y una reina. Sólo Edward y Bella, el herrero y la guerrera.

El inicio del camino era fascinante, altos árboles a los lados, recodos pequeños que se bifurcaban. Cómo una nueva aventura que inicia, atrayente, incitante.

Una vez leí en un libro muy antiguo "Si no cuidas tus pasos no sabes hacia donde te arrastrarán", esperaba que podamos volver habiendo vivido suficientes hazañas, momentos sólo nuestros.

No volverían a llamarme Valkiria, no más ser la sombra de la muerte, amaba la vida, amaba el mundo y sus colores. El suave aroma del viento, la delicada forma de los copos de nieve, el verdor de los bosques y el calor de los amantes brazos de mi amado.

La vida en la tierra es hermosa, llena de esperanzas, de ilusiones y promesas. Ahora podía soñar con un futuro que no está escrito.

**FIN**

* * *

**Reeditado y terminado.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**PATITO**


End file.
